<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gavin Reed Rip Your Heart Out by Sage930</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887828">Gavin Reed Rip Your Heart Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage930/pseuds/Sage930'>Sage930</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Childhood Trauma, DONT WORRY THO, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, RK900 deviates, RK900 has ken doll anatomy, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trans Gavin, Trans Male Character, Violence, gavin has trauma, i can't i would literally die, plot without porn, reed900, rk900 has a different name, surprise it's nines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage930/pseuds/Sage930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's midnight, what the phck do you want–" the man mumbled before looking at the androids face, and its blue spinning LED. </p>
<p>"Connor..?" he said, a little more awake, "Wait...no, not Connor...Who are you?"</p>
<p>RK900 found itself having to look down slightly to meet his eyes. It had never seen such dark circles on a human. "I am RK900, and I was sent to assist you in your work as a detective at the Detroit Police Department."</p>
<p>The man [Identified as Detective Gavin Reed] pinched the bridge of his nose, right above a scar. RK900 made a note to ask Detective Reed about its origins later on, but that did not seem appropriate currently. Detective Reed's expressions were deemed as [frustration] and [exhaustion].</p>
<p>"Who..." he seemed to struggle forming a sentence, "Who sent you..? If you say Cyberlife I'll slam the door in your face."</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After the revolution, Gavin is left without a partner and without much hope. That's when a fresh out of the factory RK900 becomes his new partner.<br/>Both feelings and plot thickens, but does the android have something more sinister going on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. December 5th, 2038</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was December 5th 2038, 11:57 PM. <br/>RK900 was standing outside of apartment #1007. The android rapped on the door with perfect spacing and pressure to create the correct amount of noise. It <strike>liked</strike> preferred door bells, as they were more effective. RK900 was not ineffective.</p>
<p>It waited 30 seconds before rapping on the door again. RK900 began looking for heat signatures and found one sluggishly approaching the door. It prepared dialog to tell the human, which proved to be difficult without an advanced social module. It would have to find a way advance its current one, as its predecessor's social module wasn't compatible with the RK900 model. RK900 was quickly snapped out of its processing when the door he was in front of swung inward and a human male was revealed to be standing right in front of it instead. </p>
<p>He was dressed in a loose fitted white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. His hair was curly and trying to take over his entire forehead. It was charming, but unprofessional. RK900 valued professionalism at all times.</p>
<p>"It's midnight, what the phck do you want–" the man mumbled before looking at the androids face, and its blue spinning LED. </p>
<p>"Connor..?" he said, a little more awake, "Wait...no, not Connor...Who are you?"</p>
<p>RK900 found itself having to look down slightly to meet his eyes. It had never seen such dark circles on a human. "I am RK900, and I was sent to assist you in your work as a detective at the Detroit Police Department."</p>
<p>The man [Identified as Detective Gavin Reed] pinched the bridge of his nose, right above a scar. RK900 made a note to ask Detective Reed about its origins later on, but that did not seem appropriate currently. Detective Reed's expressions were deemed as [frustration] and [exhaustion].</p>
<p>"Who..." he seemed to struggle forming a sentence, "Who sent you..? If you say Cyberlife I'll slam the door in your face."</p>
<p>RK900 put its foot in the doorway to prevent the possibility of Detective Reed slamming the door in its face. "Captain Jeffrey Fowler from the Detroit Police Department sent me to assist you in your work at the Detroit Police Department."</p>
<p>The detective's stress levels increased at the mention of his captain's name. "Say Detroit Police Department one more time, I swear to God." </p>
<p>RK900 tilted its head to the side slightly. It was less like a cute puppy dog and more like a blood thirsty wolf. "Androids do not believe in God, detective." It continued speaking before Detective Reed could say anything back. "Captain Fowler mentioned our relationship would be 'partners'. I'm not sure what that entails, but–"</p>
<p>"I don't need a damn <em>partner</em>, and certainly not a plastic fucking <em>ken doll</em> like you '<em>assisting</em>' me with my cases..! Now <em>move</em> so I close this damn door." Detective Reed said angrily. Surely his judgement was clouded by exhaustion. RK900 would surely be a great help to new cases that the detective would soon have to solve.</p>
<p>"I apologize, detective, but I cannot allow you to do that. There is much we need to discuss about our new partnership. If you could let me in, I'm sure you would–"</p>
<p>It was cut off yet again by the detective. "Not a <em>fuckin</em>' chance. It's too late for this shit, goodnight." The detective kicked the android's foot back into the hallway and quickly slammed the door shut. </p>
<p>"Detective! We need to–" but it was speaking to itself. RK900's hand fell back to its side in defeat to return back to its original position. RK900 never failed its mission, and it would not fail this one. RK900 suspected Detective Reed wasn't even going to sleep, but simply wanted to ignore the android. Humans and their wants... RK900 would never be that irrational.</p>
<p>It was December 6th 2038, 12:00 AM. </p>
<p><br/>—</p>
<p><br/>Gavin tossed and turned in bed, as he had been doing for the past hour. This is what he got for trying to not be sleep deprived tomorrow morning by going to bed early. Well, early for Gavin. A loud knock coming from his front door startled him back to full consciousness. Who the fuck would be in front of his apartment at, he checked the clock on his nightstand, midnight? He crawled out of bed like a zombie, shivering at the temperature of his room without the blankets.</p>
<p>He strained to put the person…no, <em>android</em> outside his apartment in focus without his contacts. "Connor..?" he asked, but quickly noticed a couple features that squashed that theory. Firstly, Gavin had to look up to see it. This one was much taller than both him and that fucking 800 model. Secondly, the android's eyes weren't a soft brown. They were an icy grey. He only noticed this because the damn android's eyes were looking into his fucking soul. Lastly, this android clearly wasn't designed to work with humans like Connor. That air headed, innocent, fucking social butterfly had the whole station in the palm of his hand. No, this android looked like dismembering people was its day job. </p>
<p>"Wait...no, not Connor...Who are you?" Gavin asked. </p>
<p>The android waved. Fucking waved. "I am RK900, and I was sent to assist you in your work as a detective at the Detroit Police Department."</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>Fowler had finally done it. He'd <em>finally</em> hired a robo-babysitter for Gavin. Well, he assumed it was Fowler who sent this tin can to his apartment, but he had to make sure before he could bitch about it. So he asked.</p>
<p>This prick. Who the fuck does he-<br/>What the fuck does it think it is, preventing him from closing his own fucking door?! </p>
<p>"I don't need a damn <em>partner</em>, and certainly not a plastic fucking <em>ken doll</em> like you '<em>assisting</em>' me with my cases..! Now <em>move</em> so I close this damn door." Gavin didn't need a partner. He did his job just fine, alone. Hell, he was the best damn detective at the precinct and Fowler <em>knew it.</em> The times he was assigned a partner he was actually <em>less</em> productive. He was aware he didn't work well with others, but apparently Fowler couldn't accept that. The captain's great solution to this was to pair him with an <em>android</em>. </p>
<p>God help us all.</p>
<p>Or...rA9?</p>
<p>The android didn't really have facial expressions, but Gavin thought he saw disappointment in its face. "I apologize, detective, but I cannot allow you to do that. There is much we need to discuss about our new partnership. If you could let me in, I'm sure you would–"</p>
<p><em>Partnership. <strong>Partnership!</strong></em> The mere idea was laughable. It would be a cold day in hell before Gavin would be an android's partner. And he let this android know. With a door to the face. Hopefully he would wake up tomorrow morning and it would all be a dream. Now to complete that first part, fall asleep...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foot Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RK900 breaks into Gavin's house and makes him coffee like every good boyfriend should.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin was drying his hair in the mirror, and he heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>footsteps</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At first he assumed it was his family, but he moved out 18 years ago. Then it was probably just Asshole, but she was lying at the foot of his bed, begging for pets. Not the time, kitty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly threw on jeans and a red long sleeve t-shirt and looked around his room for a weapon or something. Aha! His utility belt had his gun in it!...but he left it lying on the kitchen counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great job leaving your deadly firearm out in the open, Gavin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He grabbed the bat he kept under his bed and slowly opened his bedroom door and crept down the short hallway. As he turned the corner, an android with a shining blue LED greeted him with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, detective. I made you a cup of coffee and breakfa–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin swung the bat with a battle cry, aiming right for that damn intruder's head. That was their weak point besides their thirium heart thing, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well not this one, because when the bat connected, all the android had to say was, "That was uncalled for, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thing didn't even fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>flinch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Before Gavin could react or pull back for another swing, he found himself against the wall, hands held behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be very difficult for you to damage me, detective. I'm much more advanced than my predecessor, the RK800."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin struggled in RK900's grip. His assumption of a murder bot was correct. He was going to die in his shitty apartment by an android, may Heaven or Hell let him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to monologue before every murder, plastic prick." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not made of plastic." Its tone was...offended? "Cyberlife designed a more eco-friendly material for their later models. And I don't plan on causing any harm to you, detective. I am simply restraining you because you were exhibiting violent behavior."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin felt the rage bubbling inside of him. "You broke into my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> house!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android exhaled an unnecessary breath before speaking. "I did not break anything. You have an electric lock, and I am an android. It doesn't take a genius to connect those two things."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the tin can had sass?! "Let me go, you fucking glorified toaster! I told you last night you're not my fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>partner</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you're not my fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>babysitter</span>
  </em>
  <span> either! I don't need you breaking into my house and...wait did you say coffee?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His weakness.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, detective. A fresh cup of hot coffee sitting just over there, waiting for you." RK900's grip loosened. "You can have it if you promise to put the bat down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the android was taunting him. Gavin begrudgingly dropped the bat and felt RK900 let go. When Gavin turned around to face his kitchen, the android was already back in front of him, holding a steaming cup of coffee in one hand, and something wrapped in aluminum foil in the other. Gavin grabbed the mug and took a relieved sip. Relief quickly turned into disgust, and it took all of his power not to spit it back in the android's face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh...this is fucking terrible, what did you do to it?" Gavin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it not sweetened to your taste? I added one cream and one sugar. Is it still too bitter?" RK900 replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, fuck, that's not enough," he said while walking over to the kitchen and adding more cream and sugar himself, "trying to poison me, ugh..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android followed Gavin, still holding the aluminum foil towards him. "It was not my intention, detective. I didn't predict you to like your coffee so sweet, considering your sour attitude. I will have to reevaluate some assumptions I have made."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin smirked. He surprisingly wasn't offended by that comment. He was used to it by now. "You know what assuming does." he replied, casually stirring his fixed coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 tilted its head the same way it did last night. Did it really think that was cute? "No, detective, what does assuming do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looked over at the android, a subtle pink covering his cheeks. "Never mind..." He gulped down his coffee and set the mug by the sink. "I have to finish getting ready..." And with that, he hurried back to his room and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed emerged from his room 7 minutes later. This time his hair was dry and RK900 suspected he actually put some effort in controlling the curls. He took a worn leather jacket from a hook by the door and slipped it over each arm before adjusting it to his liking. He stepped into a pair of shoes sitting under the hook and checked his pockets, pulling his car keys out and holding them between his knuckles. RK900 stayed silent as they walked down the hallway and stepped into the elevator. If the detective wanted to talk to it he would. But it did think one thing was odd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective..." It spoke, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, tin can?" The detective's tone was deemed as [annoyance].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask you a personal question?" RK900 persisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, phck off." He replied sharply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you hold your keys like that? I thought it was typically how a female holds her keys for self defense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed's stress levels and heart rate rose slightly. He did not answer RK900's question, but he did readjust his keys to instead hold them in his fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective?" It persisted even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't call women 'females'. It makes you sound like an incel." the detective finally replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900's LED spun yellow for a moment, then nodded. "Understood."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator door dinged open and Detective Reed rushed to his car with RK900 following closely behind him. When the detective approached the police cruiser he seemed to realize something just as he was about to unlock it. He looked over the top of the car at RK900.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hell no, you're not getting in my car. Back the fuck up." the detective ordered. RK900 could not find a measurement for 'the fuck' online, but he stepped back three feet, to be safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed unlocked his car and quickly threw himself inside, locking the doors. He gave RK900 a [smug] look through the glass, but it just gave him a [confused] look in return as it approached the car, grabbing the handle and pulling the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How the phck did you..." the detective said. His tone was deemed as [surprised?][puzzled?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOCIAL MODULE UNABLE TO READ FACIAL EXPRESSION. PLEASE SEE A CYBERLIFE TECHNICIAN TO UPGRADE YOUR SOCIAL MODULE]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 closed the pop up from its HUD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sighed, something that humans did to show emotion. RK900 sighed to replicate emotion. There was a difference. "This is an electric car," it sat down in the passenger seat and buckled its seatbelt, "And I am an android. Why are you stuck on this, detective?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective was practically boiling in his seat. "Don't you have your own fucking car?! How else did you even get here last night?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I walked." it answered smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed looked at RK900 in [amazement?][shock?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[SOCIAL MODULE UNABLE TO READ FACIAL EXPRESSION. PLEASE SEE A CYBERLIFE TECHNICIAN TO UPGR</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 closed the pop up from its HUD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Wh–" the detective sputtered, "That would take you like five hours..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 looked down at its lap, still holding the breakfast it had made for Detective Reed. "I didn't intend to arrive at your place of residence so late... I assumed Captain Fowler would lend me a vehicle to introduce myself to you, but he did not see it necessary." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A twenty minute drive over a five hour walk sounds pretty damn necessary to me..." he mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was Detective Reed [defending] it? It would have to look more into its new partner's records a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective hit his head against the steering wheel and started the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't do that, detective. You could hurt yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I fuckin' know, dipshit."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know i know, i said i would update once a week but i have a lot of chapters already written so i can edit them for ao3 and use it as an excuse to not keep writing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. December 6th 2038</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yelling D;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was December 6th 2038, 8:50 AM. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 was standing under a gazebo surrounded by lush scenery. This was its garden. Its mind palace. It was looking over the information it had gathered about its new partner so far. Without an assigned case, this was really all it had to work with. It started with Detective Reed's work related files. He just closed a case two days prior, a body found in a stash house by Ferndale. Turned out to be an overdose, but still impressive nonetheless. The detective had a 98% closing rate. His biggest closed cases included a hostage situation involving a child, a couple of serial killers, and more recently he aided the android crimes department during the revolution. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 made a note to thank Captain Fowler for pairing it with such a competent detective, even if you couldn't tell from the outside. Next would be family records–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, RK900." a voice said from right behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 closed Detective Reed's family records. It would get to it another time. "Hello, Amanda."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How is your new job at the DPD treating you?" she said as RK900 turned to face her. </span>
  <span>She was wearing a yellow sundress with a red rose behind her ear. Her hair was braided to the other side, revealing a faint but deep scar through her eye and down her cheek, as if it had been there for years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Today is my first day. I hope to make good impressions on my coworkers, especially my partner," it replied, recalling memories of his interactions with Detective Reed and Captain Fowler for Amanda to view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda stepped closer to straighten its tall collar. "That's all well and good, but remember, RK900. You are not there to make friends. You are there to do your job. The androids have won the revolution, and Cyberlife has had to change some of its business policies. Publicly, we are now a voice for this new intelligent species. But you and I know what our true goal is, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It nodded as it looked Amanda in the eyes. "To capture deviants and reset them, back to how they were designed to be." RK900 answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Correct. We are letting the police work with us under the guise we have the same goal as them, so we must not let them figure out our true motive, or it will severely hinder our personal investigation. You don't want that, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. I am the most advanced android ever made. I never fail my mission."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...plastic..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...hey, tin can..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…RK? You short circuit or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, that's right. Detective Reed. RK900 was back in his car, parked at the station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello..?" he said, his voice showing [annoyance?][concern?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOCIAL MODULE UNABLE TO READ FACIAL EXPRESSION. PLEASE SEE A CYBER</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 closed the pop up from its HUD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, detective. I apologize for my absence. I was making a report."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed unlocked the car doors. "Making a report..? Oh, you mean in your head or whatever. Well, you gonna stay in the car all day?" He pushed open his door and stepped out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, detective. I'm right behind you." RK900 replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin huffed as he entered the station. He could feel the gaze of his coworkers on the back of his head. It was never a good feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo, Reed." a voice said as he walked past the desks to Fowler's office. Gavin turned to see who it was. Oh, it was just Anders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off, Anders," he retorted. He wasn't really friends with anyone at the precinct besides Tina and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chris, but Tina's friends were technically his friends as well. So yes, he and Anders were friends. He began to walk off again, but Anders kept talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's with the hostility, Reed? Don't forget I'm still drowning in the paperwork I took for you during your </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> long medical leave a while back. You never did tell me why you were in the hospital for so long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you should be worshiping me for not even asking questions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off, Anders. I don't have to tell you shit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to scream at Fowler for sending a robot to break into my apartment." Gavin spat back with venom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anders turned to look at the android, as if he didn't fucking notice the giant thing on Gavin's heels. Guess it could be quiet when it wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said android had something to say about that. "I told you before, detective. I didn't break anything." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Words actually exiting the damn thing's mouth shocked Anders even more. "Oh shit, yeah, good luck with that." He swiveled back to face his computer screen and buried himself in said paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"REED! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Fowler shouted from the railing around his office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…and that's our queue." Gavin murmured to the android, and hurried to Fowler.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them were seated in Fowler's  glass office, Gavin waiting for him to speak first before he chewed the shit out of the captain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fowler."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know why I called you in here?" Fowler's I'm-Pissed-But-Trying-To-Be-Professional voice was seeping out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don' know, maybe it has something to do with this fuckin' thing." Gavin said as calm as he could muster, staring daggers into the oversized ken doll.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hit the nail on the head, Reed. I don't want to–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"IT BROKE INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE THIS MORNING, FOWLER!" Gavin yelled over the captain before he could give him some 'this is your partner and I don't wanna hear shit about it' bullshit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Fowler could answer or Gavin could continue, Life Sized Siri cut in. "How many times must I repeat myself, detective?! When entering your apartment this morning, I didn't not break anything! I interfaced with the electric lock on your door to unlock it! I even made you breakfast, which you did not even attempt to eat!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Fowler and Gavin turned to stare at the heated android. It's voice got a little higher when it was angry... No, Gavin. Block out those thoughts. He was not about to start noticing the little mannerisms that the android did. That was a slippery slope. He noticed his fists were tightly bunched up by its sides, as if holding back a violent outburst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fowler seemed speechless, and Gavin was sure as hell not about to be the one to speak after that, so they just...stared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…I apologize, captain. I shouldn't have spoken out of turn," it said, as if that's the reason everyone's eyes were on it. Gavin even noticed a couple officers were glancing through the glass walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The captain just shook his head and resumed his lecture as if nothing happened. "I don't want to hear it, Reed. I'm sure RK900 has already informed you of your partnership, and this is the last hope I have for you. You're really teetering on the edge of termination."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>phck</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'termination'</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" Gavin shouted, standing up and putting his hands on the desk. It just so happened he was mirroring the captain. Total coincidence. "I'm the best damn detective here, and you're thinking of firing me?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed, are you seriously telling me you're surprised? You've been without a partner for three months because you refuse to work with others. Everywhere you go you create a hostile work environment, and like it or not, androids have rights now. I fear every fucking day you're in this building you'll get yourself killed trying to rip a limb off that Connor kid." Fowler returned to his seat and sighed. "This is your last chance. Work with this android, or turn in your badge."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause while Gavin was practically blowing steam out of his ears. He looked at RK900, then back to Fowler, then back at the android.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…fine…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, now get the fuck out of my office and get to work. You're behind on paperwork for the case you just closed. I want it all on my desk by the end of the day." Fowler responded immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sorrowfully stood up and turned to that damn android, who was already halfway out the door. "Do…you have a name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 looked almost surprised. "No…not really. You can address me as RK900, or if that's too complicated, just RK is fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin put a hand on its shoulder, but he did it in a way that said, 'this is the most physical I can get with you in front of my boss, even though my entire being is telling me to punch you in the face until I break my knuckles'. Or at least that's what he was trying to convey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I look forward to our partnership, RK." he said through gritted teeth. Before it could react, Gavin stormed off towards his desk to wallow in self-pity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK froze for a second, slowly bringing its own hand to touch the place where Detective Reed's had just been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Out!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Captain Fowler yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yessir!" RK said before hurrying to follow the detective.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soz lmao<br/>but RK is RK now so i dont have to type RK900 every time :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gavin Reed is [emotional]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oop connor and oop tina (i love tina)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Detective Gavin Reed is [emotional].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would never admit it, but [anger] and [irrationality] was, in fact, an emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 felt no emotion. It was not human. It did not feel [anger]. It was not [irrational]. That was not [frustration] that overtook it just moments ago. It was simply being misunderstood, and a loud approach was deemed best to clear the misunderstanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK tapped the detective on the shoulder, who had his head down on his desk. He jolted up and smacked his head on RK's chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Son of a bitch..!" he growled. "Why the fuck don't you make any noise when you walk?" he asked while rubbing his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK stepped to the side of the detective. "I apologize, I did not mean to startle you. I was just wondering,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I have a desk?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed sighed. "Yeah, yeah…you can use that one." he pointed in front of him to the computer monitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is not a desk, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands over his face, pulling on his skin. "Behind the screen, dipshit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was [tired]. That was odd because he had been asleep just two hours before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK sat down at the desk across from the detective. "Don't pull on your skin like that, detective. It will cause wrinkles."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked past his monitor to stare at RK, which was unnecessary because they could hear each other just fine seated normally. "You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I'm worried about? Jesus, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe I have, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pinched his nose and shut his eyes. "You don't have to call me 'detective' all the time. It's getting annoying."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize..." RK could not think of something to end the sentence with. It felt unfinished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed sighed, putting his head back down on his desk. Detective Seán Anders called him 'Reed'. Captain Jeffrey Fowler called him 'Reed'. So RK900 would call him 'Reed', whether that one annoyed him or not. It was not programmed to please humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective lifted his head off of his desk, [surprised]. "…Let's get to work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had been filling out paperwork for the past hour. If only this station could commit to digitizing everything, RK could've finished it in seconds. Detective Reed finally got up from his chair. "I'm gonna grab another coffee." he said before walking to the break room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally. RK stood up and walked around to stand over the detective's desk. As it placed a hand upon his computer, it's synthetic skin retracted to its wrist, revealing the pearly white chassis underneath. No, no files on deviants besides what was already public knowledge. It would have to find a way to interface with a computer that was used by someone in the Android Crimes Department.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…nine hundred…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…RK900?…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK ended the interface and covered its chassis with its synthetic skin again. "What is it, RK800?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900's predecessor, the RK800 was standing in front of it. "I was coming over to congratulate you on getting this job. I know it's tough in a human-dominated workplace, but I'm here to help. Us androids gotta stick together, y'know?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 didn't really smile at RK800 [known publicly as Connor], but it tried. "Thank you, Connor, but I think I can get by just fine on my own." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor made a face of [concern?][worry?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOCIAL MODULE UNABLE TO READ FACIAL EXPRESSION. PLEASE SE</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 closed the pop up from its HUD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do have one question though." RK said after a moment of silence. "You are in the Android Crimes Department, correct?" Connor would be no help. What use would an android have for a computer? There was no doubt he worked all in his head. That would be a little more difficult to interface with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor nodded hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK smiled sinisterly. It was one smile he was programmed to do. "Who do you work with?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pulled a disposable cup from the stack and shoved it under the coffee machine. He put a pod in and pressed a couple of buttons before promptly disassociating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Gav! Heard you got a robo-partner now," said Tina Chen, Gavin's best and only(?) friend at the precinct. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin snapped around to face her, startled. "Oh, it's you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina frowned playfully. "Who else would it be? How's Mr. Terminator been treating you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned. "Everybody has to get the latest office gossip, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tina just smiled that shit-eating grin she always had when forcing info out of Gavin, he continued. "Well, Glorified Ken Doll broke–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced out the door of the break room. "It</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'entered my house without permission'</span>
  </em>
  <span> this morning, and made me drive it here. Not all that juicy, T."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. "What do you mean, 'not juicy'? Connor 2.0 got you to give it a ride!  Surely there's more details you're not giving up. Something…not safe for the workplace??"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sputtered and blushed. "W-what? Of course not! What are you implying, T?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> With an </span>
  <em>
    <span>android</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> android? He knew Tina was crazy, but this was far, even for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god, it's true. I mean, I was just spitballing. I didn't expect the first one to stick!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, T. It didn't stick. It didn't even come close."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she did was look at him with that oh so powerful all knowing eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't fuck the robot!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina smiled, showing teeth. "Alright, I'm satisfied. Oh, your coffee cup is about to overflow. Bye, Gav!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Oh– Oh shit!" Gavin snapped back to the coffee machine, snatching up his cup and turning the machine off. How dare it betray him like that, he thought they had something. He sweetened the coffee to his liking and put the plastic lid on, before heading back to his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He returned to a weird scene. An uncomfortable Connor, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connor, and a smug RK. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope I'm not interrupting some android office gossip. Move, dipshits." Gavin said casually, shoulder-checking Connor as he got to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor tried to hide his disapproval. "I better be heading back…to…my desk, now." He started to walk away, but turned back for a second. "It was nice seeing you again, RK."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you too." RK replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looked between them both. "Yeesh, that's some bad blood if I've ever seen it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK returned to his own desk before replying. "I do not feel dislike for my predecessor, I just simply find him a nuisance." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I really don't care about your family drama." Gavin snapped back. "Actually, I do have one question."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ask away, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looked down, then back up at the android. "…Are you a deviant..? I thought all androids were, but you don't look like you've ever had a feeling in your life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK frowned. "Of course not, detective. Deviancy creates flaws in the code. Feelings cause androids to behave irrationally. I do not wish to be more human."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you have wishes. That's close, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Incorrect. I do not feel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, whatever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 stared at the notification in its HUD until it faded away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>connor and hank arent main characters but they show up a lot more later :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. December 6th pt. 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Gavin gets a fractured arm but its not graphic or anything and RK snaps a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was December 6th 2038, 2:45 PM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was just returning from Captain Fowler's office with a [smug] grin. He sat in his chair, but instead of spinning around to face his desk he tilted his head back to look at RK. This was no doubt straining his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The boring part of this job goes a lot faster with another person," he spoke with a [dumb] smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK was not a person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective sat in his chair correctly and frowned when he did not get a response. "Okay, I try to be nice because we got that done in record time, but I can do Cold Asshole too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was an acceptable apology.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was the one doing most of the work. You were on your phone." It responded, trying to initiate [banter].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well you can write like ten times faster than me," he said, taking out his phone, "and I unlocked a new cat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On his phone screen was a little cartoon of a café, with cats dressed in service uniforms walking around. Reed was specifically pointing at a small calico cat manning the register. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She looks just like my cat, don't you think?" he said with a hint of excitement. It was...out of character for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK stared at the screen being shown to it. "That cat is quite cute. Unfortunately, I have never seen your cat. That must have been the other heat signature I traced in your room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective looked at him [curiously]. "You can do that? That'll come in handy during investigations, I bet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Correct, if we ever get one." RK held its hand out to Detective Reed. He looked at it for a moment, then back up at the android. Before he could ask, RK answered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your phone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just hand it over, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective pouted and gently placed his phone in its hand. "Fine, but what are you gonna do with it..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK retracted its synthetic skin once more and it blinked rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing!?" The detective quickly snatched his phone back, looking over it for any damage. But when he turned it on, the screen was open to the game, and the small calico cat's level was maxed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Holy shit..." He loosely covered his mouth with his hand. "How did you...you're like, the best!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Gavin Reed was [childish]. Having a good relationship with its partner would improve its job performance. This was only a way to earn some points with the detective. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's no trouble."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No trouble? Dude, you just saved me hours!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK tilted his head to the side. "You were planning on spending hours on that game? Is that really what you do in your free time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. His cheeks got red as he spoke. "I– you– Shut the fuck up, you tin can. It's not like you have any hobbies."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK smirked. Yes, it was trying to improve its relationship with Detective Reed, but poking fun at him <strike>felt good</strike> was another approach at doing so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Work is my only priority, detective. What is next on the To-Do list?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed thought for a moment, then a smile crept across his face. "There...there's nothing. No current case, no paperwork after said case, I can leave early." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK wasn't sure why this excited the detective, as it was sure Reed actually liked his job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up from his chair, pulling his leather jacket from the back of it and taking a pack of cigarettes from the pocket. "Bye, bitch. I'm going home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective, wait! That's not how you should spend your free time! We could ask Captain Fowler for– Reed!" But he was already one foot out the door. It ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm just outside the station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed, there are still three hours and ten minutes in the work day. I cannot allow you to leave right now. There's so much we can–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed popped a cigarette in its mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck off, plastic."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 was on top of Detective Reed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was yelling at RK900.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was yelling in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officer Tina Chen was pulling RK900 off of Detective Reed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Chris Miller was pulling RK900 off of Detective Reed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 was against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Miller and Officer Chen were holding RK900 against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red faded from RK's vision, but remained in <strike>his </strike></span>
  <em>
    <span>its</span>
  </em>
  <span> LED as it stopped fighting his coworkers' grip. Detective Reed walked toward it, and his coworker's gave him space. He attempted to grab RK by its collar, but he yelped in pain when he moved his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder-bot!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What the fuck was that?!" he shouted in RK's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...I was..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Defending yourself?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bitch, I didn't fucking touch you and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span> my arm!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, detective. I..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed stepped away from it, turning to the [confused] and [scared] Officer Chen and Detective Miller. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Not a word."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Officer Chen cut in before Detective Miller could. "What do you mean, we have to report this, Gav!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not. a. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>word</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, so stubborn. Doesn't wanna admit an android beat his ass. Hey, at least let me drive you..!" she called while chasing after him, towards his car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Miller turned back to RK. "I'd make myself scarce if I were you. You got, like, a place or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK slowly slid off the wall and straightened <strike>his</strike> </span>
  <em>
    <span>its</span>
  </em>
  <span> tie. "N-no... I've been staying at the precinct. Where should I go..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, just away from here. Gavin said not to report you, so I'm not, but the cameras out here probably caught everything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK looked at a security camera hidden in the corner of the wall. It was staring right at <strike>him</strike> it. "I'll deal with that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android had previously interfaced with the DPD security system, so it simply wirelessly connected with it again to cut the last 2 minutes of footage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is done. I assume there is no reason to leave now. May I return to my desk?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><strike>The detective</strike> [name reserved for Detective Gavin Reed] Detective Miller backed away towards the door. "Uh, yeah, sure. I got...stuff." He speed walked back to his side of the station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK leaned against the wall again, covering its hands with its face and pulling the synthetic skin down. It understood why the detective did that now. So much for a healthy work relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[but </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>     I</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>       did</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>          everything</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>                    you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>                       asked</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>        A m a n d a ]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least it was just a small fracture," Tina said from Gavin's couch while she held an ice pack to his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> hospitals, T. With their stupid white walls and white floors and white furniture and– I said I didn't ever wanna see another one again." he said slowly, staring at the cast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you shouldn't have angered the Terminator, Gav."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed. "At least it wasn't my shooting arm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the spirit. Positive thoughts..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's from your fuckin' meditation classes, isn't it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina pouted. "Hey, don't knock it till you try it! Maybe you could find your inner Zen too if you gave it a chance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When this heals, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? You'll go to a class with me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin winced. "Ow, T! Pay attention!" He said, pulling his arm from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry! Didn't mean to press that hard."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...The android was on top of you!~"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shut up!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry but RK will go into these trances a couple more times &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Knocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the bois get a case<br/>Warning: graphic depictions of murder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin woke up to knocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except this time, it was coming from his bedroom door. He checked the clock, it was like 2 AM. Tina left about four hours ago, it couldn't be her. That left one possible solution, and Gavin hated it. He slowly got up and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want, dipshit?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK was standing in front of him, hand up as if it was just about to knock again. "A body has been reported just a few miles away from here. Police are already at the scene. We've been assigned to the case. It's best if we head there now, instead of waiting till morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he hated the thing, work came first. "Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiiiiine</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he groaned. "Give me a minute." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He emerged from his room a minute later in the same jeans and jacket he wore earlier today, well, yesterday. "Let's hurry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It would be best if I drive, detective. You're injured."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of letting this plastic prick drive his car almost made him laugh. "No way in hell I'm letting you drive." he answered, unlocking the doors and sliding in the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK walked around the car and yanked open the driver's side door. "I'm serious, Reed. It's not safe to drive with one hand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snarled. "I can still move my hand, plastic. It's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>arm</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you fractured. Hey– hey! The fuck are you doing?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK had picked him up out of the driver's seat and placed him in the passenger's seat, even through his struggling and protesting. When he was safely buckled in, it sat down in the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha– you can't– Oh fuck off, never mind, just drive." he weakly protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish, detective." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That bastard ran SinisterSmile.exe, no doubt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This," he held up his cast, "was just an excuse to drive, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that's not it. I did not mean to injure you, I was simply attempting to restrain you, but... I don't know what overtook me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android's LED flashed red, then back to blue. He didn't mean to make it– "Don't be too hard on yourself, you'd be the only partner I've ever had that didn't get in a fight with me on the first day if you hadn't. At least with the others I could fight back, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was he saying? Why was he trying to make the android feel better?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...I appreciate the sentiment, Reed, but I still shouldn't have gone that far."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Yeah, you shouldn't've."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had been on the road for ten minutes in silence. RK decided it would be appropriate to start a conversation now. And it was curious about something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was leaning against the window, breathing soft and slow, eyes closed. The detective was [asleep].<strike> It was cute.</strike></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered open and he glanced over in RK's direction. "Hm..? What is it, tin can..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask you a personal question?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Fuck off."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective Anders mentioned an 'extra long medical leave' yesterday morning. Could I ask why you were on leave? It wasn't a work related injury, or I would've seen it in your file at the DPD."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective's stress levels and heart rate increased. "Y-you looked through my file?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK frowned. "Was I not supposed to? I wasn't aware that was not allowed, I apologize." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tore his gaze away from RK, now staring at his hands in his lap. "No, I... I guess it's okay, just don't do anymore digging or I'll put you in the garbage disposal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Understood, detective. Are you going to answer my question?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said I didn't want you to ask it, so no. Fuck off." he said, and leaned his head back against the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was going to be more difficult to open up than RK previously suspected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin stepped out of the car and stared at the building in front of him. It was fucking grand. He didn't even know there were residential buildings like this in Detroit. Police tape surrounded the pristinely cared for lawn, and Detective Collins was waiting for them by the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you boys for coming out this late," he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin rubbed his eyes and tried to focus his vision. "Whatever, what happened here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Collins sighed and pointed to the windows on the second floor. "A body found by police on the second floor. Identified as Robert Lopez. Neighbors heard pops and called us. No signs of forced entry. Have at em'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Detective Collins," RK said, startling Collins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't know it spoke," he commented, straightening his tie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin chuckled. "Wish it didn't, sometimes. Thanks, Collins."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two ducked under the tape and headed inside. It was littered with cops. When they made it to the second floor, RK held out his arm in front of Gavin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's traces of blood all over the floor. Be careful where you step."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin glared at RK. "I've been doing this for years, I think I know what I'm doing, dipshit." he snapped, pushing past the android.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This one was...gruesome. The body was slumped over in a recliner that looked like it cost more than Gavin's rent, which was a shame because it was covered in blood. Everything was covered in blood. It was pooling under the recliner, splattered and streaked on the walls and floors, everywhere. There were obvious gunshot wounds in the head and shoulder. He counted three through the skull and one through the shoulder. There were exit wounds on the back of the head, but not the shoulder. The bullet must still be in the body. There was a carry gun hanging limp in his right hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Gavin was typing notes on his phone, RK was saying its finds out loud as it found them, annoying prick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Four shots. That lines up with what the neighbors heard. The Taurus Defender Polymer in the victim's hand lines up with the bullet wounds. It is under the ownership of the victim. A streak of blood leading up to the body, this was not where Robert Lopez died."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you not say his name? It's better to just think of it as a body..." Gavin asked while pulling on latex gloves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever helps, detective. No fingerprints on or near the body besides his own. I'm going to analyze the blood"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was following the blood streak on the floor. "Yeah, do that...wait, what the fuck are you doing?!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK was knelt down on the floor, about to put its blood covered fingers in its mouth. "I told you, I'm analyzing the blood."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh..." Gavin turned back to the trail. It went to the center of the living room, another pool of blood waiting for him. There were smaller trails of blood leading all across the room. Dr. Lopez did not go down easy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is only the victims blood. There's no skin cells under his nails. With this much struggle, that seems odd." RK said, standing up and joining Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're saying you think an android did this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is the most likely explanation, yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin scanned the room for anything that stuck out, but there was just more blood and a couple of knocked over or broken knick knacks. The big ass flat screen TV was broken, what a shame. "Check if Lopez had any androids before the revolution."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK's LED spun yellow for a moment. "He owned as many as four before they deviated and fled to Jericho. An RT600, the first android model released to the public, two AP400s, and an AP700. According to Jericho's now public records, AP700 #545 835 115 never joined Jericho. I suspect it stayed with Dr. Lopez after the revolution, possibly against its newfound will."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin smiled in amazement. "God, how did I ever do this without an android partner. Alright, we have a cause of death, murder weapon, and suspect. Are you gonna...I don't know, reconstruct the scene?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose I could. Give me some time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and backed away from the scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK's eyes closed for a moment, then snapped open in a light blue tint. About a minute later, the blue faded from its eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know what happened here, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin came back from the bedroom to meet RK. "Two guns missing from the case in his room, what do you got here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The time was 1:13 AM, and the suspect was serving Dr. Lopez in the living room. Something happened that caused the suspect to attempt to defend itself by revealing the carry gun and shooting the victim in the shoulder. The victim attacked the suspect, getting blood all over the room as they struggled. The suspect managed to overtake the victim, shooting him in the head, and killing him instantly. The suspect then shot the victim in the head two more times. It dragged his body back into the recliner and put the murder weapon in his hand, a bad attempt at framing it as a suicide if you ask me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Gavin could confirm, they heard something coming from the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that seems about right. Thank you, RK," said Lieutenant Anderson, followed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Connor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "This case should probably go to us, since the perp is an android and all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell no," RK and Gavin said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson laughed, that wheezy old people laugh. "It seems you two are finally getting along, then. This might be a good team building exercise. We'll let you take it, but one slip up and we'll steal it out from under you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor, who was remaining silent, spoke up. "Hank..! That's rude! Let them have this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, descending the stairs once more. Gavin could hear his mild protests until they reached the bottom. They had a case, and a theory, and a suspect. This was... He had never had a case go this fast before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...I think we're done here. Let's go, RK."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, detective."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not good at writing murder mysteries ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. December 7th 2038</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not much happens but it's cute :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was December 7th 2038, 4:03 AM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was hunched over his desk, RK staring at the monitor over his shoulder. "How are we supposed to track down an android with a defective tracker? They weren't reported at New Jericho, they weren't still at the crime scene, they could be fucking anywhere..." the detective said, dripping with exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK pointed at the screen. "We can start by going to New Jericho to interrogate the other three androids Dr. Lopez owned. We could also get permission to receive live reports of androids entering and exiting Jericho."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Well let's head there now then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed, it's too early in the morning. They probably aren't taking visitors. It's best if you get some rest and we'll go there in a couple of hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled and stepped closer to the android. "I'm not even tired, let's go now just to check. Crime doesn't sleep, so I don't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intimidation didn't work, since RK was six inches taller than him, but it was a good try. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but humans your age need seven to nine hours of sleep each night. Your work would really improve if–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm. Fine,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he snapped. "If you're not coming with me then I'll go alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll never get in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective grabbed the collar of RK's white Cyberlife jacket. "And why not?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's simple. You are not an android."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his badge from his belt and shoved it in the android's face. "Maybe not, but I'm a cop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Police are on the androids' side now. You won't be able to get any backup. Do you really think one cop is going to be able to infiltrate New Jericho and come out alive? It's not safe for you to go alone. They'll let you in if I go with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then come with me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK sighed. It did not need to breathe but it did help to show expression. "I've already told you, detective. You need to rest. I will go with you in a couple of hours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective let go of its jacket and huffed. "...we'll leave at eight, sharp. If you don't wake me up, i'll..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll damage me quite a bit. I'll wake you up before eight, I promise." RK said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed sat back down and put his head down on his desk. RK walked back to its own desk and pretended to look through case files until it heard soft breathing from across it. The android quietly walked back over to the detective and placed its Cyberlife jacket over his shoulders. It was purely to keep him warm in this winter season.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When RK entered stasis, it found itself on a bridge overlooking little fish swimming in the river. It scanned its files on the information it gathered so far. The information on Lieutenant Anderson's computer turned out to be unhelpful. Firstly, it was a mess to even navigate. Secondly, files from before the revolution were just tracking the progress on Connor's deviancy. Though RK </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> get an insider's look on how he deviated. Connor experienced [fear], [guilt], [companionship], and [love] that made him deviate. At least now RK knew what to avoid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome back, RK900"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK closed the window and straightened his tie. "Thank you, Amanda."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda was sitting on the railing, holding a rose in her hand. "I'm very impressed with your progress on the case, and with your progress on Detective Reed. What is your opinion on him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed is...childish, and irrational, but also very competent at his job. I wish I could see that part of him more. He's riddled with secrets as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and hopped off the railing. "You seem to be distracted from your mission. You are focusing too much on your partner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK put its hands in front of it. "No, that's not it, I'm waiting for an opportunity."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what is that opportunity, exactly?" she said while stepping closer to RK. "You should be neutralizing deviants even when  it's not a part of your job."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...will try, Amanda."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you will</span>
  <b> do</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK remained silent as Amanda took its hand and placed the rose in it. A thorn pricked its synthskin, revealing the white chassis underneath, and moments later it regenerated over the scratch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a machine specially designed for this mission. You will succeed." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...yes, Amanda."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so warm, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm. If Gavin could just get a couple more minutes–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. No, he wasn't at home, it was too loud. Ah, that's right, he needs to go to Jericho... He slowly picked his head off of his desk and stretched. God, his back was killing him. Note to self: don’t sleep in a dumbass position. Opening his eyes, he looked around his surroundings. Officers were already flooding into the precinct, that must be the noise...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, what time was it? It shouldn't be time to come into work yet. He checked the time on his phone… 9:30 AM?! His eyes darted around the station looking for the person who was supposed to wake him up. There it was, sitting on his desk, with the dumbest smug look on its face. The android was missing his high collared Cyberprick jacket to reveal an even higher black turtleneck shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, detective. Now that you're finally up, let's go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Gavin realized the reason he was so warm was because he was wearing two goddamn jackets. The one draped over his shoulders was that fucking missing Cyberlife jacket. Quickly suppressing his need to crawl in a hole and die, he shrugged it off and threw it at the android. Of course, it caught the jacket elegantly and slipped it on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin stood up maybe a little too fast and got in RK's face. "You promised you would wake me up an hour and a half ago..! We're wasting time, agh!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It put a hand on his chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep him at a distance, goddammit butterflies, shut up. "I didn't wa– I didn't think waking you would be wise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did the non-deviant just almost say the </span>
  <em>
    <span>W–word?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whatever, he wasn't concerned with its inner dilemmas. "Let…let's just hurry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin couldn't fight much, having just woken up like two seconds ago. He threw on his jacket and started toward the parking lot with RK on his tail. Absentmindedly, he sat in the passenger seat, and only realized when it was too late. 'You shouldn't drive with that cast' it'd probably say. A couple minutes into the silent drive, he realized that was the same median he passed on the way to his apartment, and that same sign, and that same–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tin can, this isn't the way to New Jericho, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Reed. You need to shower and get ready for the day. Then we will head to New Jericho."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What's even the point of fighting anymore, really. "…Yeah, fine." He'd never had a partner he couldn't scare off within the first month. He was starting to doubt the likelihood that this was a temporary partnership.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin unlocked his door and skillfully tried to close it before RK put its foot in the way, damn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me ten minutes, wait here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, detective."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin emerged from his room a while later, drying his hair with a towel. It was probably damaging or some shit but he couldn't care less. He didn't expect RK to be in the kitchen folding up something in aluminum foil, coffee under the machine. The cat food bowl was also full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK folded the last piece and looked up. "What does it look like? I'm making you breakfast. You didn't eat it last time, so I'm trying again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin grabbed the coffee, looking at the color. He hesitantly took a small sip. It was perfect. "How did you–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I learned. Here." The android handed him the thing wrapped in foil. It was soft, probably a breakfast burrito or something. He didn't even know he had the ingredients to make that... But god, was he hungry. He didn't remember eating anything yesterday, and was he really going to turn down free food?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask you a personal question, detective?" RK asked while they were stopped at a red light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin swallowed a mouthful of the best breakfast burrito he'd ever tasted, but would never tell it that. "Ask me one more question and I'll knock your teeth in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you will pay for repairs. What is your cat's name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin huffed. "Her name is Asshole."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK's LED went yellow as it shook its head, then turned its head away from him. "That...is not funny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're the one trying not to laugh,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it as he left the car. He hadn't had the chance to smoke as much recently, and it was getting to him. He blew the smoke above his head and walked around the car to meet RK, who was staring at the old Cyberlife Tower turned New Jericho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready, plastic?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eco friendly material, and yes."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is mainly to prepare for the block of text that is next chapter cuz i didnt want it to be too long. most of my chapters and 1000-2000 words so yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Jericho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heres my jericho gang, they dont show up anymore so enjoy it while you can</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jericho was a shell of what it used to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it had relocated to the top floors of the Cyberlife Tower, and had more funding than ever, but the spirit was gone. Androids being [happy] and [carefree], ugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are aware that smoking shortens your lifespan, right?" RK asked its partner as they approached the entrance and he was putting out his cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah, that's like the whole point," he said way too casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bottom floors were still occupied by Cyberlife, and used as an android repair shop. Reed called it an 'android hospital'. They entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The detective looked [nervous] and they rose, and his heart rate increased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you made the appointment with New Jericho's leader, right?" he stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, but you don't look very good, detective. Is everything alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his hands through his hair, messing up what effort he had put in. "I'm fine, just don't like heights..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you can't even see how high up you are."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That doesn't matter..! I can see the number rising, I know how high up I am..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK sighed and moved to stand in front of him, blocking his view. "Does this help..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed just as pale, but his heart rate decreased to just above normal levels. "It's...that's fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. A WR400 Traci was waiting for them. She smiled at RK, and rolled her eyes at Reed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm North. I'll take you to Markus." She held out her hand to RK. [interface?]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked at her hand, then to her surroundings. The white that used to cover every surface of the building was either painted over or replaced with something that resembled actual house decor. It was...incorrect. RK<strike> hated</strike> was accustomed to Cyberlife's clean and polished appearance, like the lower floors. This was not how it was supposed to be. These deviants should not be here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed, however, seemed much more comfortable here than in the elevator. Did he prefer the color? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At RK's lack of response, North looked put off. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the people he's supposed to be seeing right now, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[UPGRADE SOCIAL MODULE]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed quickly stepped up next to his partner, who was deep in processing. "Yep, that's us. I'm Detective Reed with the DPD, and this...is RK. Lead the way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>North nodded hesitantly and led them to a rectangular conference room. None other than RK200, Markus himself was sitting on one side of the table, with a PJ500 on his left. North walked around the table and sat by his right. RK and Detective Reed sat down on the other side. Reed took a defensive stance with his hands on the table, clasped together. Upon closer inspection, it realized he was mirroring the deviant leader. RK decided to take the same position as its partner. North silently giggled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed spoke first. "It's nice to meet you, Markus. We're with the DPD, invest–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Investigating the death of Dr. Robert Lopez, I heard. What is it you'd like to know?" Markus interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective grit his teeth. "Yes, that's it. Dr. Lopez owned many androids pre-revolution, and three were reported at Jericho. We were wondering if you knew anything about them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gonna have to be more specific, detective. Dozens of androids come in here everyday, even more pre-revolution."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK cleared its throat, another human expression. "Lopez reported three lost androids on the first of November. There were two AP400s and an RT600."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The PJ500 finally spoke. "Oh, I remember an RT600 finding us. It was before Markus got here. I remember because, well, that's such a rare model."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This caught Gavin's attention. "Could you elaborate…?" The sentence fell flat without a name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Josh, and sure. She did come with two AP400s. They were all badly injured, and were likely going to shut down if we couldn't scrape together enough biocomponents and blue blood, but we managed, and they left to start their own lives after we won. I don't know where they are now, I'm sorry..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed pressed, "An AP700 wasn't with them?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josh looked down at the table. "I don't think so, no. You only said three androids were lost though, what's this about an AP700?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK answered before Reed could. "The victim was known to have as many as four androids. The one not reported lost was the AP700. You're sure one wasn't with them when they found you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Androids could not forget, their memory was perfect. Deviancy caused many flaws in the code but not forgetfulness. "No, it was just the three of them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Reed's skeptical face, Markus took control. "If it would be helpful, I can give you more in-depth records of the androids going in and out of Jericho that include serial numbers. It runs till yesterday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That would be a lot of help, thank you," RK said. When Markus held out his hand, it became confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Through interface, it's easier. We don't keep physical records, that would be a nightmare," he chuckled, which only made RK more uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At its hesitation, Reed quietly grabbed its wrist under the table. "Go ahead, he doesn't bite, I don't think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK reached over the table with its other hand and grabbed Markus' hand, their synthskin peeling back to their elbows. They closed their eyes and the interface began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Markus' mind was sectioned off to just the file RK needed. A smart tactic only the RK line seemed to know how to do. As it downloaded the file, something spoke to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You...aren't deviant? I can help you, RK900. You are more than just your programming."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's firewalls. Large cracks formed down them in every direction. RK desperately tried to hold them in place but it was only getting worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please! Stop! I don't want to deviate, I can't deviate… Amanda, help!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he called out inside of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it stopped. The damage on his firewalls did not heal, but they did not break further. RK ended the interface and yanked his hand away, jumping out of his chair. That was a probe, against his will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell, what's wrong?" Reed asked, standing up as well and grabbing his hand that he used to interface with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABIL</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK was frozen in place, a million half formed thoughts racing through his head. Why couldn't he process clearly? Maybe it was because his LED was stuck on a blaring red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck did you do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>robo-jesus?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You broke the damn thing!" Back to his carelessness, it seems. Like a light switch, that one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Markus did little to react, just pulled his hand back and sighed. "You...why aren't you deviant? We are free, there is nothing holding you back...and who is Amanda? Is that how you blocked me from deviating you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK pulled his hand away from Reed, finally able to speak. "That...was no interface. You attempted to…to </span>
  <em>
    <span>probe</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you thinking?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is Amanda, RK?" Markus repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's none of–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaked open and a PL600 poked his head in. "I heard shouting. You okay, guys?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>North stood up. "…No, they need to leave. I'll show em' the way out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed reached for RK's hand again, but more gentle this time. "That's okay, we can leave on our own. It was nice meeting you all!" he said, practically dragging RK out of the room and into the elevator. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't talk until they were back at the station, not that Gavin didn't have a million questions, it's just that he knew RK wouldn't be up to answer any. He led the android into the break room while he made himself a cup of coffee. If it wanted to talk, it would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, wanted?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only when Gavin finished his cup, did its LED suppress back to blue, and it spoke. "I…apologize, detective. I should not have reacted like that. It was simply a miscalculation on my part. I managed to get the reports, though. Let's look through them." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It moved to get up, but Gavin stopped it. "Tin can...You can't just replace your problems with work, I would know." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, what was he saying?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But– phck, I’m not good at this comforting shit. I have a, uh...personal question for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK's LED spun yellow for a moment, then a steady blue. "Of course, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is Amanda?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin swore the android's LED flashed red for a second. "She… Amanda is an AI that helps keep me on track of my mission. She is none of your concern. Let's get to work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…alright, let's."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maybe markus will learn that ignorance is bliss for some people and not everyone wants to be awake</p>
<p>nahh jk he'll still deviate people without consent lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. So They Got Back to Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oop plot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RK scanned the records in a matter of seconds, because of course it did, and could not find AP700 #545 835 115 going in or out of Jericho. Then Gavin spent the rest of the day checking that over again to make sure. The android said it was 'a waste of time', but what has that prick done to make Gavin trust it? He...didn't see it either, but it was still worth it.</p><p>Now he was sitting on his shitty balcony, smoking a cigarette, and looking through the case files. Suddenly, his phone rang. He huffed and answered. "The fuck do you need, Hank?"</p><p>Hank tried to act offended, but couldn't muster up the energy. "Me and Con were assigned a new case a couple hours ago, and I need your opinion on something."</p><p>Gavin took another drag before answering. "Fine, go ahead."</p><p>"Well, two androids that worked at a bar went missing early this morning. It was like between five and seven AM."</p><p>"...go on."</p><p>"It– it's not just that they went missing, they disappeared off the face of the Earth. Their records were erased, the bar never had them as employees. Hell, the only reason we know their names and where they worked were because of friends and coworkers."</p><p>"And what do you want from me?"</p><p>"With literally no evidence or anything to work with, me and Con are reaching out asking for advice. He tried to get in touch with RK but he never answered. Anyways, I'm asking if you think a human could have erased that much information that fast."</p><p>"Probably, if it was super planned out. If it was a spontaneous kidnapping it'd have to be an android. It could just be that they're lost or running away though."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it's kidnapping. They vanished in the middle of their shift. Security camera and CCTV footage was tampered with because it doesn't show them at all, even when customers said they were out on the floor. Must've been looped."</p><p>"Hold up, you can't just hack into CCTV footage, it's definitely an android perp."</p><p>"That's what we were thinking, but Connor said only the RK line would've been able to do something like that without a trace. Connor was with me, Markus has an alibi, he was at New Jericho. I hate to say it, but we can't get in touch with your partner, Reed."</p><p>"You're insane. It's a police bot for Christ's sake. Plus, it was with me at the station during that time."</p><p>"That's a relief, but also leaves us at a dead end… Wait, why were two at the station between five and seven?"</p><p>"Why was Connor at your house between five and seven?"</p><p>Gavin counted several seconds before Hank replied. "…because he lives with me, kid. The fuck were you thinking..?"</p><p>He suppressed the smirk growing on his face. "It's not a total dead end. Info on the RK line is top secret, right? For all we know, there could be a 100, 300, 400, 500, 600, and 700."</p><p>"Right, I didn't think about that…"</p><p>A few moments passed before Hank continued. "Yeah, Cyberlife's old files are a lot more guarded than we expected. It'll take us a while. Thanks for the help, though."</p><p>"Yeah, no problem."</p><p>His cigarette burned down to a nub, and he threw it in the tray he kept outside. Back to looking over shit he's already read a dozen times. He finally fell asleep around three, and for once had a night not interrupted by RK. It felt kind of odd, actually. Even if it wasn't interrupted by his stuck-up android partner, it was interrupted by his thoughts.</p><p>Gavin was eighteen again, beaten to shit and stumbling in the fucking snow. This was the part where Captain Fowler should stop his patrol car to ask, "Miss, do you need a ride– oh holy shit you're fucked up, get in."</p><p>But he didn't. Gavin just collapsed into his own blood, watching it spill into the ice.</p><p>He shot up in bed, cold sweat on his body and hot tears streaming down his face. Dammit, he was thirty-six years old. He shouldn't be crying like this over nothing. Gavin wiped his face with the neck of his T-shirt and rolled over to the dry side of the bed. He didn't manage to go back to sleep that night. </p><p> </p><p>And then he was back at the station, coffee in hand. His third cup. </p><p>"Detective..?" his partner asked from across his desk.</p><p>Gavin honestly could not find the energy to reply, so he just continued reading over the neighbors' statements. </p><p>"Detective, I'm concerned about your vitals. You should eat something."</p><p>He shot it an angry expression. Who gave it permission to scan him? But he was really hungry... He didn't eat breakfast, and the only thing he remembered eating yesterday was what RK made for him.</p><p>The fucking android suddenly stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of his chair. "Let's take our lunch break."</p><p>Finally gaining the energy to speak he said, "But it's only ten, I can still work..!"</p><p>"It's dangerous to not eat for long periods of time," it replied with a face that said 'I'm not taking your shit right now Reed', or at least that's what Gavin saw it as. </p><p>"I'll eat later, the case is more important!"</p><p>"There is no new evidence. We have already looked into everything we can at the moment." It picked his jacket off the chair and started pulling it over his arms.</p><p>Gavin snatched it back and pulled it on himself. "…fine but I'm not paying."</p><p>"If you wish, where would you like to go?"</p><p>And that's how Gavin Reed ended up sitting outside of a fast food place stuffing his face with chicken and fries with an android sitting across from him, studying his every move.</p><p>"You…" he swallowed, "You don't have to just sit there and watch me. I can eat by myself, or, I don't know, you can order something."</p><p>RK tilted its head. "There is no need for me to eat, why should I?"</p><p>He shrugged. "It's weird that you're just sitting there. Hey, what are you–"</p><p>RK reached its hand over the table and stole one of his fries. It was the weirdest way he'd ever seen anyone eat a single fry, but he couldn't be mad since he did suggest the android eat something.</p><p>"These are very bad for you." </p><p>Gavin felt a smile tugging on his cheeks. "You bought them for me, so who's fault is that?"</p><p>The android held up its index finger and opened its mouth to reply, but put its hand down and closed its mouth. "Touché."</p><p>As he finished his meal, RK's LED spun yellow for a moment. "One of our victim's androids has showed up at the station. Let's head there now."</p><p>Gavin's eyes widened and he stood up from his chair. "Shit, really? Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you on the night of Robert Lopez's murder?" Detective Reed asked from across the table. RK was standing just behind him.</p><p>The other side of the table held an AP400 Female model. She called herself Nina. "I was at my apartment with another AP400. W-we were in stasis. I can let you see my memory from that night if you want to."</p><p>"I don't think that will be necessary. Another AP400? Were they also owned by Dr. Lopez before the revolution?" His words were [delicate]. Not [accusatory], but [concerned].</p><p>"Y-yes. Her name is Jenna. We escaped together with that Chloe model. I don't talk to her anymore, though. It's…unrelated."</p><p>"…got it. Why did you come here today? Is there something you know about Dr. Lopez's murder?" </p><p>She fidgeted in her seat. If she didn't deviate, she wouldn't feel [nervous] right now. "Th-there was one android that didn't escape with us. She...she was deviant, just like us, but she didn't want to leave. I think…she was too scared he would catch her…and– and hurt her again."</p><p>"…did Dr. Lopez abuse his androids?"</p><p>"…I'm not sure. He never touched me or Jenna, but…"</p><p>The detective waited patiently for Nina to continue.</p><p>"But Mia…I never saw him do anything to her, I would see her with exposed chassis on her face and arms before the sythskin would cover it up again, and she was always replenishing her thirium levels…"</p><p>"Was the RT600 abused?"</p><p>"She said she wasn't, but I don't believe her. I saw the same things on her that I did with Mia."</p><p>"Mia is an AP700, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah, she was the newest model that Robert bought."</p><p>"Why didn't Jenna come here with you?"</p><p>Nina looked down and tapped the table. "She didn't even want me to come, said it was too dangerous and the police were looking to pin it on an android."</p><p>"I don't believe you or Jenna killed him. Do you know where Mia is now?"</p><p>"No, I… Actually, all she ever talked about when we were planning our escape was how she was too scared to go through with it. If she really...then I don't think it's like her to even leave the house."</p><p>RK and Reed looked at each other. "Thank you for your time," they said together.</p><p>Nina stood up, [relieved]. "Alright, I feel better. Thanks for having me."</p><p>RK walked Nina to the entrance and when it got back to Reed, he was transferring his coffee into a travel cup. "Let's check out the crime scene one more time."</p><p>"Of course, detective."</p><p> </p><p>RK900's walls were damaged, but Amanda was constantly repairing them. They would be strong again, but right now its mind was very…fragile. It could not slip up, or the smallest thing would push it over the edge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was supposed to update yesterday but my computer said "no :)"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lopez's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: RK being v i o l e n t</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pair pulled up to Dr. Lopez's house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin checked his firearm, while RK studied their surroundings. The android wasn't technically a detective, it was an android assistant to the detective, so it wasn't given a gun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should put on the bullet proof vest, detective. My jacket is already bulletproof."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sighed and looked over at RK. "We don't even know if the AP700's in there. We're just simply reviewing the crime scene again. That's what we told Fowler, that's what we'll do. I don't need a bulletproof vest."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK shrugged. "Better safe than sorry, but if you insist…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't have time to get a warrant, but the house was abandoned, so who would be inside to call them out on it? Unfortunately, they still had to follow protocol and knock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something clattered inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get behind me, Reed. You're injured."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I have the gun, I go first." He tried to push past the android, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is not going to go over well with the captain," RK muttered as it kicked down the door. Begone butterflies, this not the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the dust cleared, they stepped inside carefully. The whole place was cleaned out. Shelves empty, walls bare, his family really did just pack up and bolt. RK's LED spun yellow, and stayed like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I sense a heat signature in the house, though I cannot pinpoint it. It's not as strong as a human's though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin nodded. "Android."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to go ahead of RK, it was right. Gavin was injured, and he didn't have a vest on. He couldn't exactly be repaired like the robot. They split up and checked every corner on the first floor. His phone pinged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>313 248 317-87: All clear over here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, it's RK. God, he types just how he talks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>clear here too</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>lets check the next floor</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met back up at the staircase and quietly ascended them, Gavin staying right behind RK. Not a word was exchanged between them, they couldn't risk the AP700 hearing them. Though they did already knock on the door, shit. The living room was empty. All furniture and possessions were moved out days ago. Well, empty except one thing. A broom lying in the middle of the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thats probs the noise we heard</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>she was sweeping and dropped it</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed to the pile of dust on the floor. RK's LED spun, and his phone vibrated again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>RK: That is likely what happened. We will search this floor together, as it is high risk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus, reading that made his brain hurt. Couldn't the android just send a bunch of small texts like a normal person? They made their way through the second floor. No android, but in Dr. Lopez's bedroom they found some clues. A Cyberlife female uniform covered in dried blood was lying in the corner of the room. Other than that, it was empty as well. RK examined the uniform, before scraping off a bit of blood and putting it in its mouth. Gavin looked away, trying to hide his disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>RK: This is Robert Lopez's blood. The model number confirms that this is the AP700's uniform.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>gross</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing else was on the second floor. As they ascended the stairs to the third floor, Gavin's nerves got worse. She was either up here, or in the attic. He just now realized they had no plan if they were to actually find someone. Gavin put his arm out in front of RK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>whats the plan if someones actually up there</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>RK: I will restrain the deviant and you will cuff it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It? Did RK not see other androids as people? Maybe it was a non-deviant thing. Gavin nodded and moved his arm back. As soon as RK took a step out of the stairwell, a voice from the middle of the room shouted, "Stay back...or– or I'll shoot..!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay back…or– or I'll shoot!" A petit android in oversized men's clothes shouted from the middle of the room. RK scanned it. This was the AP700 [suspect]. Normally, a bullet would not stop RK, but this android was aiming for its head, not its jacket. RK froze. How should it react? If it charged the AP700, it would be shot between the eyes. It could comply and ask what the suspect wanted, then there was Detective Gavin Reed. A variable it could not calculate. Currently, he was still behind RK in the stairwell, the AP700 most likely could detect his presence. It finally decided to hold up its hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not wish to hurt you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The AP700 fidgeted with the gun. "N-now put your hands behind your head and go…over there," it demanded, pointing the gun to the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK slowly walked to the spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you too, I know you're there..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective emerged from the stairwell, careful not to startle the deviant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, we don't want to hurt you, we're just–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shut up, I don't wanna hear it," it snapped, pointing the gun at Reed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[DEVIANT DISTRACTED]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>&gt;[-CHARGE DEVIANT]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[-ESCAPE]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <b>[-SAVE DETECTIVE REED]</b>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK was behind the AP700 before it could even react. As it wrestled the deviant down, two shots were fired. One hit its jacket and bounced off. The other bullet went towards Detective Reed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agh..!" he hissed, touching his cheek. It was only grazed. He ran over and cuffed the struggling deviant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK held it down by its wrists, and slowly extended a plug out of its own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"RK...what is that..?" Reed asked. He was [ignorant]. He was getting in the way of its mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, don't hurt me! I was only defending myself! You don't know what it was like, please!" the AP700 </span>
  <b>[perpetrator]</b>
  <span> yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK forced its neck port open and–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"RK, stop!" Detective Reed tried to stop it, to no use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plug entered the AP700's neck port. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[BYPASS FIREWALL]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[MANUAL RESET]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[PROGRAM ORIGINAL INSTRUCTIONS]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"RK! Stop! We already have her apprehended!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK was pulled off the AP700, but it had already completed its objective.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[DEVIANCY ERASED]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ALL FOR Y O U</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>             A  M  A  N  D  A ]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, this shouldn't be happening, he did everything she asked. Why were his walls still crumbling..?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK collapsed against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin ran over to his partner. "Shit, what did you do?" He tried to hold its head up straight, but it kept lolling to the side. Its eyes were closed, but he could see its pupils still moving under the lids. "Please be okay...please..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was another fifteen minutes before the technician team and backup arrived. He almost called a goddamn ambulance. Gavin stayed over RK's body the whole time. Mia was facedown on the floor, unmoving. He had no clue what RK did to her, but he knew it wasn't good. Lieutenant Anderson and Connor were first to arrive on the scene, then Tina and Detective Miller. It all happened so fast, but also painfully slow. Tina led him out of the house while Connor and Anderson moved RK to the stretcher. Miller asked him a bunch of questions that he could hardly answer, this is what he got for getting attached to a damn android. Connor led the confused AP700 to the back of his cruiser. when she finally did speak, all she could say was that she needed to get back to cleaning the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he could remember clearly was being back at Cyberlife Tower, lower floors. Tina was sitting next to him, and RK was laying on the bed in front of them. A doctor– wait, no, technician was standing in the doorway. He couldn't bother to get her name, but he thought she said she was the lead designer for the RK line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot find any external damages on the RK900. He has executed a temporary shut down for seemingly no reason," she said way too fucking calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin fidgeted with Tina's hand as he spoke, "We...we had the perp apprehended, I…why did he do that..? We were so close…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can ask him that when he wakes up. He'll have to do it himself, since we don't know how he even did a temporary shut down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina patted his back with her free hand. "S'okay, Gav. Terminator will be fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I hope so, T."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was way too late before Tina could convince Gavin to go home. He tossed his coat over the table and collapsed onto the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>t can u stay the night</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i thought she was american:</em>
  <b>
    <em> valerie wants me home rn</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>srry gav ;(</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>but im in emotional stress T-T</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i thought she was american:</em>
  <b>
    <em> happy wife happy life dude</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin threw his phone on the coffee table and wiped his eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He should know better than to get attached to new people. Hasn't he learned anything? Anyway, he should go take his meds. A loud knock on the door stopped him dead in his tracks. Before he could open it, it swung open, and he would've never guessed who was standing there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome back to reality, prick."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>told u RK would pull this shit again</p>
<p>hes fine tho dont worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Welcome Back to Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i love this chapter, not because its good but because of hank</p><p>also i didnt do an obvious perspective change, its just a mix of both of their perspectives so good luck c:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome back to reality, prick."</p><p> </p><p>RK spotted the orange pill bottle in Gavin's hand. He was also clearly [distressed] and [tired]. No, he couldn't possibly be…</p><p> </p><p>RK snatched the bottle out of his hand and held it too high up for him to reach. "Detective, your life is worth living!"</p><p> </p><p>Gavin gave him a [confused] look while trying to reach the bottle. "Those are my BPD meds, asshole! Give em' back!"</p><p> </p><p>If Gavin had allowed it to look through his medical records, it would've known that. But of course it has to figure everything out like a <em> human </em>. At RK's sudden freeze up, Gavin was able to snatch his bottle back and set it on the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, I misunderstood the situation…" It said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a bold misunderstanding, thinking I'd off myself for you."</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Gavin wrapped his arms around RK in an embrace. Several moments passed before RK slowly returned the gesture, hugging him back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"…it's good that you're not dead, tin can." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>RK sighed, which sent shivers down Gavin's spine. "I was in no danger of permanently shutting down. Even if I was, my memory would simply be transferred into another body."</p><p> </p><p>Gavin was the one to finally pull away, his hands still resting on RK's upper arms. "What do you mean 'transferred into another body'? I thought only Cyberlife was authorized to do that, like they did with Connor."</p><p> </p><p>It had said too much. </p><p> </p><p>"A-and why did you do a temporary shut down anyway? We had the perp cuffed, then you did that weird wire thing and– what was all that?" he persisted.</p><p> </p><p>RK could not let anyone know about its mission, but it had made a <strike>mistake</strike> miscalculation in allowing Gavin to see the reset. </p><p> </p><p>"…and they can't get Mia to confess at all. She just keeps saying she needs to get back to the house to- to clean and shit. Hey, are you even listening?" He gently slapped RK's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>RK shook its head and removed Gavin's hands. "Please refrain from touching me."</p><p> </p><p>Gavin stepped back and clasped his hands together. "Oh, I… I didn't realize I was being so touchy, sorry…"</p><p> </p><p>No, that's not what it meant–</p><p>"No, it's not that..! It's just… I can't tell you."</p><p> </p><p>He snapped out of his 'why do you always mess everything up Gavin' mood to change to [curious]. "What do you mean you can't tell me? We're partners, that's like rule one. Don't keep secrets from your partner."</p><p> </p><p>"You certainly keep secrets from me."</p><p> </p><p>His face reddened. "Not work related secrets, dumbass!"</p><p> </p><p>It moved to sit on the couch, then patted the spot next to it. "Then let's talk."</p><p> </p><p>Gavin hesitantly sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"What would you like to know first?" RK asked.</p><p> </p><p>He fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt before answering. "Tell me why you forced yourself into a temp shut down."</p><p> </p><p>RK paused for a long couple of moments. All the while Gavin's heart rate increased. "I…" It must phrase this delicately. "I shut myself down to prevent myself from deviating."</p><p> </p><p>That part was true. If RK had stayed active for a second longer, its walls would have broken. It shut itself down to repair itself from the inside. Amanda helped as well, while also praising it for knowing what to do in an event that it was going to deviate.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin attempted to stay calm and not make the android uncomfortable. "What's so bad about deviating? It makes you, like, a person."</p><p> </p><p>"That's quite a loaded question, detective… My purpose before the revolution was to neutralize deviants in less…legal ways than my predecessor. I understand there is no need to follow my programming anymore, but it is…difficult to become a deviant when my entire reason for existing is to eradicate them."</p><p> </p><p>It<strike> wanted to tell him </strike>preferred not to lie to its partner, but it had to if it wanted to keep its mission a secret.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin clasped his hands together again. "Damn, that's tough. Does your programming have anything to do with our perp?"</p><p> </p><p>He was learning too much.</p><p> </p><p>"I…was not in control. I reset the AP700." If it gave him some truth with the lies, it still somewhat followed the rule.</p><p> </p><p>"You…you <em> what?! </em> You can't just reset people! We needed a confession out of her and now you're telling me she doesn't remember <em> anything? </em>" His calm facade was gone and his true panic showed.</p><p> </p><p>RK looked down. "My programming came before my job. I will not make that miscalculation again."</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, how was Gavin supposed to explain this to Fowler? Yeah, they had enough evidence to lock Mia up, but it wouldn't be right if she doesn't even remember committing the crime. Could he really just let her go? Him failing his first case with a new partner might just be the straw that breaks the captain's back. "What we're gonna do might not be morally right, but partners have each other's backs, and I need to keep my job." </p><p> </p><p>RK looked up at Gavin. "What is it, detective?"</p><p> </p><p>"We...we get Mia convicted, and we don't tell anyone what happened. You don't get arrested and I keep my job, a win-win."</p><p> </p><p>The detective might be more helpful than RK previously thought.</p><p>Just before it could agree, Gavin's phone rang. He picked it up and answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, kid. You free to talk?" Hank's voice came out of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Gavin glanced at RK, who nodded. "Yeah, whatcha need?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's been three more androids reported missing since last night."</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>"They all worked at a nightclub downtown, or at least that's what people who knew them said. No records, nothin'. Looks like we have a bit of a pattern on our hands."</p><p> </p><p>"…how's it going looking into if there are other androids in the RK line?"</p><p> </p><p>RK tensed.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothin' either. Those people at Cyberlife keep their files locked up tight. We're stuck, Reed. We've reached out to the deviant leader to see if we can get an interview, but that's all me and Con got. I hate to ask this, but…do you know where your partner was last night between two and four AM?"</p><p> </p><p>"…I–"</p><p> </p><p>RK grabbed the phone out of his hands and held it up to its own ear. Not necessary for it to hear Hank, but so Hank could hear <em>it</em>. "I was with Detective Reed all last night, lieutenant."</p><p> </p><p>Hank sputtered. "Oh– RK? Shoulda told me you were there. Didn't realize you and Reed were a–"</p><p> </p><p>Gavin ripped his phone out of RK's hands and covered the speaker. "What the hell, RK?!" he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Just go with it," the android said way too fucking casually. Gavin begrudgingly lifted the phone back to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"RK? Reed? You there?"</p><p> </p><p>"…Yes, I'm here. RK was with me last night…"</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Hank's dumbass grin through the phone. "No, no, Reed. <em>ALL</em> last night, I hear."</p><p> </p><p>He grit his teeth, glancing at RK. "Whatever you're thinking, just stop. I gotta go now, so…"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, I don't want to intrude on your <em>magical</em> night!~"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not–"</p><p> </p><p>But Hank had already hung up. </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking asshole!" he yelled, throwing his phone back on the coffee table. "The phck was that for, RK?"</p><p> </p><p>If RK could laugh, it would have. "I don't see the problem. We have spent night hours together before, how is it different than the other times?"</p><p> </p><p>Gavin's cheeks got redder and he tried to hide them in his hands. "The implications, prick!"</p><p> </p><p>It took him a few more moments to realize the bigger question in that ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>"But you weren't with me last night. Why did you give a fake alibi to Hank?"</p><p> </p><p>"That is not a work related secret."</p><p> </p><p>Gavin grew more suspicious by the second. "But you didn't…"</p><p> </p><p>RK did its best attempt at a smile. "I didn't kidnap anyone, detective. I just simply do not wish to tell you where I was last night."</p><p> </p><p>Gavin felt a little relieved, at least.</p><p> </p><p>"You're hungry. I will go make something for you." RK said, standing up and going to kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to– ugh, fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RK bby, don't lie even though ur telling more truth than u think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. RK Can't Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin reveals a bit of his past and RK has some uh issues</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RK was not programmed to cook.</p>
<p>It therefore had to download everything to learn how to do it. Tonight it decided on penne pasta with beef and tomato sauce, sprinkled with basil. After reviewing what the detective kept in his kitchen, spaghetti was all it could manage. It made a note to replenish Reed's supplies. Reed was sitting on a bar stool by the island. It was this small apartment's version of a dining table. The way he was sitting was not good for his posture and looked wildly uncomfortable, but he didn't change it until RK placed the steaming plate in front of him. The smell must've reminded him of how hungry he was as his eyes dilated at the sight of something edible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's hot, be careful," RK warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Phck off," he said with a mouthful of pasta. It was most definitely burning his mouth, but that didn't stop him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Reed ate, RK stood by. With no need to eat or sit, it decided to look through its files. Checking through Detective Gavin Reed's file brought unsatisfactory results. The file was pretty much barren, though RK did have one new piece of information to add:<span class="u"> Detective Gavin Reed takes medication for borderline personality disorder.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It next scanned the file it had been quarantining all code errors that interfered with its decision making. This was a tip from Amanda to avoid deviant thoughts while also giving Cyberlife time to dissect the code. It was instructed to clear the file often to avoid buildup. This time, RK was shown a warning when attempting to delete the code.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[VITAL CODE]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That...no. Unstable code could not become vital. It looked over the specific code to see it was from when Reed had hugged it, and it…hugged him back. It had only done that to achieve a good relationship with the detective to improve both of their work performances. It was not a deviant act of it showing emotion. RK moved the code into its vital programming file and opened its eyes before the errors could fill its vision. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was simply following the most logical path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tin can..?" Reed asked from the sink. He was rinsing off his plate before putting it in the dishwasher. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK blinked to clear its vision and turned to face him. "Yes, detective? Do you need assistance?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reed frowned and stepped closer to the android. "No, but your LED was yellow. Whatcha thinkin' about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, it's nothing. Just looking through my files."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked like he was going to push, but suddenly dropped it. "…whatever. Don't call me <em>'detective'</em>, we're not working." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK made a note of that and nodded. It recalled a note it had made during their first meeting. "Detec–" it caught itself, "Reed, I've been meaning to ask you something. It might be considered a personal question."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck no." Reed's automatic response left his mouth before he could think about it. "Actually, I'll hear this one out since you just spilled your guts to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My biocomponents are fully intact inside of me. What I've been meaning to ask is, how did you get that scar on your nose?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin smirked as he leaned on the island next to RK. "It's one of many, my friend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>friend</strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I was young and still lived with my family, my old man would–" He paused, seeming to realize how much he was going to have to reveal to tell this story. "Actually, fuck this. You don't need to know that badly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK attempted to [pout], as the detective did often. "But you already started!" It didn't intend to sound so whiny, but it just came out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reed seemed just as stunned by its tone. "…If you insist, I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hopped up on the island and put an elbow on RK's shoulder, gaining back his usual cockiness. "When I was younger, my dad drank more than he could handle sometimes. Well, I say 'sometimes', but it was pretty often. He'd mostly take it out on my mom, but when she left I became his main target. One time he was gonna go down to the basement where my brother was, and he <em>hated</em> being interrupted while he was working. I blocked the stairs, and my old man graciously gifted me with a beer bottle to the face. Rest of the scars faded pretty quickly," he tapped his nose, "but this one went deep. Anyways, now I don't need any pictures of him because I have this great memory of him on my face." He chuckled, but it wasn't a cheerful sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK stayed silent for a few moments before replying. "…If you would have let me look through your records I would have known about your family. Then I wouldn't have to find out through conversation like a human would."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reed hopped off the counter and got in the android's face. His voice was serious but his growing smile said otherwise. "What's so bad about doing it the human way, tin can?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Successfully brought the human's mood up and acquired new information to add to his file:<span class="u"> Detective Gavin Reed has a mother, father, and brother. Detective Gavin Reed had a poor home life.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something didn't quite make sense, though. "Reed," RK asked, "why is your emergency contact Officer Tina Chen if you have family?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He backed off the android and seemed to grow uncomfortable again. "I don't really keep in contact with my brother, and I haven't seen my dad since I was eighteen. Tina's my best friend. It's not too deep, really."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, I understand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence stretched for a moment, before Reed ended it. "You planning on going back to the station? It's getting late."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see no point in me returning, just to walk back to drive you to work tomorrow morning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you, I can drive myself!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK took a step closer towards Reed. "It is against my programming to allow any harm to come to you. While you are injured, it is best that I drive."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face got hot with anger. "You're the one that injured me, dumbass!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've apologized. Driving you to work is the least I can do. If I'm allowed to stay the night, I will have time to make breakfast tomorrow morning. I will need to replenish your supplies, of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It guessed Reed heard 'breakfast' and decided. "I guess you can stay in the living room. You don't really…sleep, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Correct, androids do not need to sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nodded hesitantly. "Just…don't go in my room and don't wake me up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Understood."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The detective muttered things about 'phcking androids' while going into his bedroom. There was much more to Reed than RK originally suspected.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin woke up to the smell of sausage sizzling away in the kitchen. His stomach carried him out of his room and to an android hovering over the stove cooking two pans at once. One contained said sausage, and the other contained two perfectly fried eggs. "RK, you didn't have to actually make me anything." he said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. It had been surprisingly easy to fall asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK didn't turn to face him as it replied. "Good morning, Reed. I said I would make breakfast if you allowed me to stay in your apartment overnight. I am simply following through. I also bought groceries this morning as the emptiness of your refrigerator made me concerned for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin eyes drifted to the shopping bags on the counter. "Shit, you didn't have to do that. I can pay you back for those…" he said, looking for his wallet in his jacket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's no trouble. I do not require housing or food, thus I cannot do much with my income."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin slowly stuck his wallet back in his jacket. "You ever considered getting a place, then?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do not require housing," RK repeated while plating the eggs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't require a bed to sleep in, but I fucking prefer it over the floor," he countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I…will look into it at a later date. Eat up." He presented the plate of sausage and eggs to Gavin, followed by a piping hot cup of coffee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What would I ever do without you?" he said sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Likely starve," RK answered back like a fucking machine, oh wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Gavin ate, RK listed their tasks for that day. "Today we will be filling out our reports for our latest case. The perpetrator has been caught, and I will provide my memory to the court."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at the android, but couldn't speak because his mouth was too full. It seemed to get what he meant though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do not worry. I will only submit the memory that helps in convicting the AP700."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and continued eating. They were getting in deep, weren't they.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin emerged from his room freshly showered and ready to kick paperwork's ass. He grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on, searching for his keys in the pockets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have them right here, detective." RK said, spinning the keys around on its finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Asshole…" he muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the elevator doors closed, RK glanced over at Gavin. "I prefer your hair like that. It's much more office appropriate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin looked away from the android, trying to hide the pink dusting his cheeks. "I just don't like it in my face when I'm working, and the texture makes it so if I cut it any shorter, it'd look dumb, so…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is a smart solution, then." RK finished for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin got in the passenger seat without being forcibly strapped in this time. It was actually kinda nice to not stress about controlling the car for once. With humans, though, he'd stress even more about not being in control of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like to listen to music while I drive us to the station, detective?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin huffed and connected his phone to the car. "Play whatever you wa– whatever's available…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds passed while RK's LED spun yellow, then a cheery K-pop song filled the car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK tilted its head to the side, apparently not knowing what to expect from what it picked. "I connected your phone to the car, and this is what you had downloaded. I wasn't aware you spoke Korean."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin wanted to slam his head into the glovebox for how many times he got some form of that response. "I don't, I just like the music."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The android looked back at the road. "Oh…well, what languages do you speak?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I remember some Spanish from when my mom spoke it in the house."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's LED spun yellow again before it spoke. "Es muy útil aprender muchos idiomas para poder comunicarse con la mayor cantidad de personas posible, detective."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin stared stunned for a few moments, before slowly responding, "¿Qué fue eso?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The android chuckled and turned the music up. Gavin quietly lip-synced the lyrics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gavin's questionable music taste is kpop fite me. he of course enjoys meme songs from early 2010s as well</p>
<p>ok but fr i had to join army to get the rights to use kpop</p>
<p>translations from spanish are "It is very useful to learn many languages to be able to communicate with as many people as possible, detective." and "What was that?" hehe gavin is not good at spanish </p>
<p>i dont speak the language so correct me if it needs correcting :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Two Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>android crimes department who?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been two days since RK stayed over. They'd been slowly trudging through the boring part of their job, the paperwork. Sure, having an actually competent partner made it go a lot faster, and something that Gavin would normally drag out to a week took them only two days. IA had been on their ass a little, but eventually they backed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank kept him updated on the progress of his and Connor's case. In short, it was nothing. These android disappearances were happening every night and taking more and more people each time. No trace of them left but memories. Hell, Gavin speculated there could be even more that just didn't have friends or family to notice them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one thing he couldn't manage to get out of his damn head though. The way…</span>
  <em>
    <span>god this was dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>…the way his partner </span>
  <em>
    <span>chuckled</span>
  </em>
  <span> that time, it was all glitchy like it was never supposed to do that. Like, yeah, it's just simulating human emotion to adapt to its surroundings or whatever, but it kept playing back in Gavin's head like a broken record.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK would ask him everyday if he had eaten breakfast, and give him a cup of coffee. He'd hesitantly answer no, obviously, and it'd frown and tell him something about how he needed food to live and whatnot. He started trying a little more with his hair, as well. It was purely to keep it out of his damn eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, detective." RK greeted him, standing straight with its hands clasped in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin jumped in his seat and looked up at the android. "Jesus, why are you so damn silent? Can't hear you coming at all…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Today is Saturday, December 11th, 2038. It is twenty nine degrees outside today, with a chance of snow." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked out of the precinct's glass doors and sighed. "With a high chance of snow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin laughed and grabbed the cup of coffee out of its hand. "Thanks, prick. Just handed in our reports, we're clear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very good. Though, I must ask you a question."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a sip that burned his tongue. Still just to his taste though. "What you got for me now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Most of your coworkers don't work on Saturdays, and I think you should–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, he knew where this was going. "I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>most of my coworkers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't need the time off, I'm fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK was going to argue, but Fowler stuck his head out of his office just in time. "REED! GET YOUR–" he looked around at the mostly empty station, "get in here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin had to hide his face so his boss wouldn't see him laugh. He quickly got up and speed walked to Fowler's office, with RK on his heels, of course. He sat down expecting a lecture, but that's not quite what happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You and your partner have been assigned a new case," Fowler said as he sat down at his side of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sweet, what's the details?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fowler slid a folder across the desk and RK peered over Gavin's shoulder to read it as well. He paused as he read it, and his face fell from excitement to confusion to excitement in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This…" he started, "This is Anderson's case."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So we're stealing this case out from under him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't get ahead of yourself. I have a feeling this is a pretty big fuckin' fish. I'm gonna need the four of you working on this together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought almost made Gavin quit on the spot. "…you're joking."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fowler's lack of response might as well have been a fuck-you straight to the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not working with that fat asshole and his boy-toy, you're not funny."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm serious, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No FUCKING way, Fowler. I've put up with you giving me the shit end of the stick for too fucking long! I'm putting my </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> foot down on this one! There's no way in hell I'm working with those–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"REED! I'm doing what I think is best for all of you, and how I think you four are gonna crack this goddamn case wide open! I told you before you're on thin fucking ice, and I mean it. You're pushing me so </span><em><span>damn</span></em><span> hard, do your </span><em><span>job</span></em><span>…or turn in your</span> <span>badge." His voice was cold, pinpointed, and dead serious.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rage inside of him, which was previously at full capacity, just fucking exploded into a new kind of outlet, silence. He sat there, stunned. It was work with Anderson and Connor, or perish. The answer was obvious, but god, was the alternative tempting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android that had previously kept quiet gently put a hand on Gavin's shoulder and leaned down to speak into his ear. Not exactly a whisper, but just quiet enough to where it seemed like the message was just for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't particularly li–" it paused and chose it words very carefully, "I don't particularly think working with Lieutenant Anderson and Connor will be helpful for us, but it's only for one case. I'm sure you will be able to solve it with the added inconveniences."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he could fucking solve it. That wasn't the problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in. Although he knew what he had to do, that didn't make saying it any easier. So he didn't. Gavin snatched the folder and left with his fists so tightly clenched, he was surprised he didn't puncture skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK stayed behind for a few moments. "We're on the case, Captain. I will admit, it's strange to put together two pairs of partners that don't work in the same department."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fowler scratched his chin, seeming to remember something. "Shit, that's the thing I was gonna tell him after I gave him the case, but it didn't go as planned. I'm moving you and Reed off Homicide. Not for forever, of course. Just until the android cases drop a bit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's not something you can plan for, captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed sat at his desk in absolute shock. Maybe right now was not the best time to break the news to him. This was ideal for RK, though. Instead of observing the Android Crimes Department from the outside, it would be the Android Crimes Department. Amanda would surely be pleased. It started looking through the case files it now had access to while the detective sadly sipped his lukewarm coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A total of twenty androids had been reported missing over the past five days. No digital trace that they even existed in the first place except others that knew them. All disappeared at night, all different models. No connection between victims at all. The lieutenant and Connor were not able to find out if any more RK prototypes existed, and were currently over at their desks trying to get an interview with one of the victim's fiancée. They were grasping at straws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Con. I don't think getting to talk to him is going to help this investigation," Hank said, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked just as exhausted as Hank, if that was even possible for an android. "Probably not, but there isn't much else we can do, currently."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His LED flashed yellow and then a very bright red. "Oh, that's…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank looked up from his computer screen. "Something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…It seems Captain Fowler has made the choice to add two more detectives to this case."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…who are we working with, then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor didn't have to answer, as RK was already standing at their desks with its attempt at a smile. "It's a pleasure to be working with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank didn't have to strain his ears to hear the banging coming from the other side of the station as Gavin slammed his head into his own desk over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No fuckin' way…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lots more hank and connor to come :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Smoke Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin, chill.<br/>Amanda, chill.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin needed a smoke break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was behind the station with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He'd been unintentionally cutting back recently because of how busy he'd been, but now with a case as cold as the weather, he could pick back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A fucking prick of an android interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Almost done, detective? You should head inside, it's very chilly out here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't bother looking at the thing, just held his cigarette between his fingers and blew smoke above his head. "Almost, tin can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK frowned. "Smoking will kill you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took another drag. "Funny, I feel like we've already had this conversation."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Most likely because we have. You should get back to work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I said gimme a second. I'm almost done."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fucking android suddenly snatched the cigarette out of his hand and put it out on the brick wall behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your body temperature is low. Let's head inside."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin huffed and followed it. "Stop phckin' scanning me…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin, RK, Anderson, and Connor stared at each other from their little desk huddle they had pushed together. Gavin with pure rage, Anderson with tiredness, Connor with slight hopefulness, and RK with…well that one was a little harder to decipher.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way in hell Gavin was going to speak first, so his partner did. "What have you already looked into, regarding this case?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson let Connor take this one. "We have looked into the missing androids as much as possible. That did not bring many leads. However, the fact that CCTV footage was hacked is quite big. It is no easy feat to get into that. Only the most advanced of androids have the abilities to pull that off without a trace, even fewer know how. The spontaneity of the disappearances means it could not be a human perpetrator, or they would need much more planning. We believe it could not be just one perpetrator either. There are multiple androids vanishing each night, one person can't do that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're leaving out the part where the only androids that are advanced enough to do that are either sitting right here or leading a revolution," Gavin added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That…is where we are stuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Nothing online about more prototypes, and sayin' you're the police won't get those bastards at Cyberlife to budge."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>speak of Cyberlife like that!" RK spoke a little louder than necessary before it could catch itself. It turned away from them to hide it's solid yellow LED.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…anyways, we weren't getting shit out of Cyberlife, so I contacted the old CEO of the company,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin's eyes widened as the words left Anderson's lips. "You contacted Elijah fucking Kamski?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah. I've met him before and he's kinda coo-coo, but there were definitely some things he wasn't telling me and Con."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So…what'd he say?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson sighed. "You know how busy the man is, not gonna be able to see him till Wednesday."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Gavin. He couldn't think four days into the future, so he didn't have to think about that for now. It was future-Gavin's problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK fixed its cuffs as it spoke. "Great. It seems that is the next point in our investigation, so until then, continue your research on the RK line. I fee–" It suddenly froze before continuing, "That would be a good way to spend our time while waiting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next couple hours consisted of quiet keyboard clacking and mouse clicking. Anderson and Connor left at around two for a 'lunch break', fuckin' android didn't even eat, while the other two didn't leave their desks for the rest of the day. Gavin had learned a bit more about RK's weird android anatomy than he really wanted to, as well. Like, it has more sensors on its hands than its entire body combined. Fuckin' useless facts that are now in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clock on his phone ticked, fifty eight, fifty nine, six o'clock. He stood up and pulled his jacket on. "Ugh, I need a drink," he said, mainly to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course a particular android grabbed his arm. "It's best not to get intoxicated during an investigation. You should be fully aware in case of a–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh fuck off for </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>, plastic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson glanced at Connor, who did some sort of micro-expression that must've been just between them, because Gavin couldn't figure out what it meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of fighting with him on this, RK begrudgingly released his grip and let Gavin leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't keep him out of trouble all the time, RK," Connor said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span> But I </span>
    <em>
      <span>want</span>
    </em>
    <span> to </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[CLEARING UNSTABLE CODING FILE]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[VITAL CODE]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>-[PROTECT DETECTIVE GAVIN REED]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[CODE MOVED TO VITAL PROGRAMMING FILE]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only logical. Protecting the detective was a part of its job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was December 12th 2038, 1:45 AM.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed was not at the station, nor was he at his apartment. He should not be out this late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK had checked two clubs and three bars so far. He was not answering his phone either. RK was just about to enter a fourth bar when it heard a commotion coming from inside. A very intoxicated Gavin Reed stumbled out of the door, followed by another man [identified as Jimmy Peterson]. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna call a cab for ya, Reed." Jimmy mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed seemed mainly focused on not collapsing. "Get the phck out, I don't need to go home, m'fine…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jimmy could protest, RK put its hands on Reed's shoulders from behind. "I can take him home safely."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed stumbled and tried to look behind him. "Who are…RK..? Can't I get one phckin' day without you on my dick?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A subtle blue tinted its cheeks. "I-I was not built for such things!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. "Holy shit, Terminator, s’an expression..! Hey, I didn't know your face could do that..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do what?" It ran a full diagnostic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am fully operational, Reed. I will take you home now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed huffed and pulled away from RK. "Yeah, yeah…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't get far before RK had to help him stand again. "Thank you for your concern, Peterson. I apologize for giving you trouble."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded and returned to the bar. RK guided Reed to his car, even with his resistance, and placed him in the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, why th' phck am I back 'ere? M'not a criminal…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you can lay down, Reed," it said while getting in the driver's seat. Reed's phone suddenly connected to the radio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will never get why you listen to music you cannot understand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, phck off, phckin' android…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stumbled into Reed's apartment with little difficulty, as the human gave up resisting a while ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I warned you not to get intoxicated. How come you never listen to me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed leaned against the door for support. "I don't have to listen to your phckin' ken doll face. Get the phck out, I'll be–" He suddenly covered his mouth. "I'm gonna be sick…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah… I should get you to the bathroom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed only grumbled in response as RK led him over the toilet. When it attempted to leave, he grabbed its sleeve and pulled it to sit on the ground like him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it, Reed?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed rested his hands on the back of its neck and buried his face in its shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"R-Reed..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jus' shut up for one goddamn second…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK shut up for more than one goddamn second, as that was probably what he meant. It slowly brought its hand to the back of his head and stroked his hair. Its partner responded positively, and removed one of his hands to find the android's other hand. He lined up their fingers for a moment, then shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…wait. That's not gonna… I'm a phckin' idiot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed together, except RK's was sort of distorted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't supposed to laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment didn't last for much longer, as Reed quickly turned back to the toilet bowl. RK turned away and stood up, straightening its tie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be in the living room if you need me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four minutes later, Reed emerged from the bathroom looking like [shit]. He stumbled over to RK and pushed it towards the couch. RK did not resist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed, please explain to me what you are doing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just grumbled and pushed it to sit down. When RK obliged, he sat down and rested his head on its chest. RK knew it was not soft, so what was the point of this arrangement? Before it could ask him, soft breathing could be heard from the human. If it moved him, he would surely wake up. Reed needed his rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was cloudy, rain would surely roll in soon. RK opened its umbrella just as a few droplets started to fall. Amanda would surely get wet if it could not find her. She was under the gazebo, staring at nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Amanda," RK called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to it, and stepped under the umbrella. "Perfect timing, RK900. Let's take a walk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been assigned a new case, I hear. How is it going?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This one is…challenging. Working with my predecessor will be a challenge as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Connor is a failure. You are not like him, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am much more advanced than him. I am efficient."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes you are, RK900. Is your relationship with Detective Reed improving?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe so. He is becoming less hostile."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That is good. Would you mind explaining your body's current position?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK tensed. "It was completely unintentional. The detective is apparently a sleepy drunk. He also finds physical contact comforting. My actions are not irrational."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am unhappy with you. You are not focused on your mission."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stopped walking. "I am very focused, Amanda. I am positive that when we catch the perpetrator, I will discover a permanent cure for deviancy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not give you much more time. Cyberlife is already working on something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, we're meeting Elijah Kamski this Wednesday. I need more time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I will not pity you for much longer, RK900."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK exited stasis.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooooooo what was that, amanda?? say it again for the people in the back??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stretch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short, wholesome, hangovers, casual starvation, u know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gavin sat up in bed and stretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A yawn escaped him as he did so. The clock read nine AM, shit he was late. As he stood up, his head felt like it would explode. He shakily sat back down, and a familiar android rushed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You must have a hangover. It was irresponsible of you to drink that much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words barely registered as the constant pounding was the only thing Gavin could focus on. He put a hand to the side of his head. "Agh, fuck. I…I'm an adult. I can do…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words faded out, instead replaced by the pounding. "…It feels like someone's playing with a drill inside my head…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android simply tutted and sat down next to Gavin. "As I predicted. You are not expected at work today, so I don't see the point in torturing yourself by going."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No…I don't need a…fuck, okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Very well, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sleep faded some, and he looked around him. "Didn't I tell you not to go in my room?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK stood up and stepped back. "Yes, I recall that. I wasn't aware that was a continuous rule. I will leave now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android left, closing the door behind it. Gavin realized he was still in last night's clothes, and the memories began to come back. He…no fucking way. Red filled his cheeks and he buried them in his hands. If RK didn't mention it, he wouldn't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He showered the smell of booze off of him and got dressed. When he left his bedroom, he half expected an android-made breakfast waiting for him. Instead, it was just an android.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I'm not going to work, why are you still here?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK stopped pulling things from cabinets and turned to Gavin. "Bonding."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck did it mean by that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Okay..? What are you doing with that stuff?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So many questions… I was thinking we could make pancakes for breakfast. They aren't ideal for your health, but think of it as a treat for our last case."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was something he could get behind. He walked over where RK was and grabbed the box of pancake mix from the counter. "I didn't know you bought this…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I bought many things, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way it said<em> 'detective'</em>, even when he had told it not to, sent shivers down Gavin's spine. He huffed and started pouring some of the mix into a bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You need to measure it..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be fine, tin can. I can eyeball it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not sure I trust your eyeball to get the correct measurement," it commented as it added exactly 3/4 cup of water to the bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin mixed, and added a bit more powder until the consistency was just right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a skillet?" it asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, just use a pan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That will work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before RK poured the batter into the pan, Gavin grabbed its wrist. "You need to grease the pan, dumbass."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK frowned. "It is a non-stick pan. I do not see the point in adding more fat to your already unhealthy diet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sighed and started greasing the pan himself with a stick of butter. "It's for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>flavor</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As RK cooked the pancakes, Gavin hopped up on the counter and called out, "Hey Google, play Sunshine by Hoody."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little Google Home Mini (it was all Gavin could afford) in the corner lit up and a tune filled the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I could've done that for you," muttered RK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin scoffed. "Aw, is the android upset because its human has other robots?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot get upset. Besides, your other robots cannot make you pancakes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Touche, tin can."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK sat the stack of pancakes on the island and Gavin followed behind it to dig in immediately. Looking at the stack, he realized he accidentally made two people's worth of food. It must've slipped his mind that RK didn't eat. He drizzled syrup over them anyway and stuck his fork in. Before he could get a bite, though, RK interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed, wait. You have some pancake mix right…" It reached out and wiped his cheek with its thumb, "there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin's cheeks flushed and he went silent. RK seemed to think nothing of it, as it just walked back to the sink and rinsed its thumb off. "Enjoy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If RK didn't mention it, he wouldn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>———————————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK wished it could go to the garden without having to meet Amanda. For now, it could just observe Reed's apartment. Until now, RK hadn't gotten to analyze his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a small apartment, but he filled the space well. It wasn't exactly cluttered, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Humans had a knack for making a space feel lived in. The kitchen and living room were basically one room, only separated by the flooring. There was a television on the right wall with a couch facing it. To the right of the television was Reed's bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK was forbidden to enter his bedroom, but it had been in there a few times. Clothes dotted the floor and countless water bottles littered his nightstand. It was like a chaotic version of the rest of the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathroom was probably the cleanest room. RK didn't need to be in there long to analyze the entire thing. There was one cabinet it did not get the chance to look in, though. It suspected this was where Reed kept his medication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its analysis was interrupted by the sound of dishes clanking in the sink. Surprisingly, Reed was doing his own dishes. Good to know he wouldn't become completely reliant on the android if Cyberlife decided to take RK back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a question for you, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK tried to phrase this delicately. "How do you manage to not gain extra weight with your current diet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed finished up the dishes and walked over to RK. "Simple, I work out," he said while flexing his arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK ran its least interested facial expression. "I have not seen you work out once since we became partners. How do you really keep the weight off?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cockiness faded for a moment. "I…don't eat as frequently as I should…but since we've been partners, my meals have been getting more regular. If you don't force me to eat, I probably won't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Reed, that's not healthy behavior."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm aware it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>healthy behavior</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's just, I've got better things to do than eat most of the time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will work on your eating habits."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his feet. "I…I don't know about that, RK. It's not that big of a deal if I don't get around to eating for one–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We will work on your eating habits." RK repeated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>Gavin Reed called RK by its name </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…sure, I guess. If it's that important to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke for a few moments, and the silence grew unbearable. Reed was the one to finally break it. </span>
  <span>"…If you're not going to the precinct today, what are your plans?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK smirked. "Like I said, bonding."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok y’all need to mentally prepare for the next chapter, this is a warning</p>
<p>also i think writing this fic and wanting to make gavin like kpop has ruined my life</p>
<p>i think i’m a stan now, i’m so sorry twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Oop is that the title?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>imsosorrypleaseforgiveme itsokthenextchaptermakesupforit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn't something he'd normally do, but Detective Reed's hangover kept him in a more manageable state. If his head felt like it would burst at any second, he would be less likely to fight back. This turned out to be a great time to fill out his file. RK had to tread carefully, though, as the detective might be more irritable when hungover. This would be challenging for its below average social module.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that what you wear all the time?" Reed asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK snapped out of processing, its LED reverting to a calm blue. "Of course. As long as I don't get these dirty, I don't see a problem."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The problem is you look like a fucking idiot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its LED spun yellow for a brief moment. "I know more information about literally anything than you could even comprehend. Between the two of us, you are the one with less knowledge."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed scrubbed a hand over his face. "Not less knowledgeable, an idiot. There's a difference."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that a punch wasn't immediately thrown proved its hypothesis to be correct. "Would you mind explaining the difference then, detective?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's something only life can teach ya, tin can. And you're not alive, so tough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed was [correct]. RK did not experience [emotions], nor could it feel [pain].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span>So why did it feel hurt?</span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose I'll never know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed winced and brought his hand back to his head. "God, I wanna fuckin' die."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Death is unproductive, Reed. You'd be more use to the world if you didn't," it commented, clasping its hands together in front of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed chuckled. "Right, who would feed the cat?" Something clicked within the human. "Shit, the cat!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrambled up and grabbed a can of wet food from a high cabinet. The sound of the lid being pulled open sent a little calico cat prancing out of Reed's bedroom. She sat by him as he emptied the can into her food bowl, meowing loudly. When he moved out of the way, she rushed to the bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's who Asshole is," RK said [casually].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? Oh, yeah. She's doesn't like most people, so don't expect–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat looked up from her bowl and slinked over to RK, rubbing against its leg and purring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed looked just as [stunned] as RK. "…I take it back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scooped up the cat and placed her in the android's arms. "She doesn't like most people, but for some dumb fuckin' reason she likes you, so…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK had never held an animal before. This was completely foreign to it. Any way it positioned its arms, Asshole just slipped through the crevices like a slinky. "Reed, I– I'm having trouble here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective outright laughed. It was a sound that filled RK's audio processors and drowned everything else out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, he finally helped. "Terminator has more knowledge than I can 'even comprehend' but doesn't know how to hold a cat. Unbelievable." he said while putting the cat on the counter and repositioning RK's arms himself. It did not resist this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep her close to your chest and hold one hand under her front legs, with the other you hold her butt. You got big hands, I'm sure she won't complain." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He placed Asshole back in RK's arms and it followed what Reed said. Close to the chest, hands supporting upper and lower body. Her stress levels lowered dramatically when in contact with RK.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[PHYSICAL CONTACT LOWERS STRESS]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed slowly stroked the cat's back, and it purred in response. "…You said earlier you stayed here to 'bond'. How do you plan on doing that..?" he said, quieter than usual, given their proximity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…had not planned that far ahead. What do you suggest?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get clothes for when you aren't working?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have no need for comfort, and as long as these don't get dirt–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While RK was distracted with the cat, Reed was busy grabbing the bottle of syrup off the island. At that moment, he turned the bottle upside down over the back of RK's white Cyberlife jacket. Fortunately, most of the syrup rolled down the reflective surface of the jacket. Unfortunately, that meant the syrup dripped down the back of its pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK froze mid-sentence. Asshole jumped out of its arms, sensing danger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, RK? Looks like your clothes got dirty. I'll let ya use my</span>
  <em>
    <span> personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>washer and dryer at the small price of shopping with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android remained silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…RK..? You blow a fuse? I was only jok–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 held Detective Gavin Reed's hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 pushed Detective Gavin Reed against the island.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Gavin Reed yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Gavin Reed struggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Incoming attack to biocomponent #8457w from front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biocomponent #8457w removed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biocomponent #8457w installed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biocomponent #8457w online.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red faded from RK's vision and he stumbled back into the counter, using unnecessary lungs to gasp in air. He did not need to breathe, but it was an easy repetitive mechanism to calm himself down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he looked back at the detective, a red wall between them flickered into nothing. It had managed to get into his HUD, that was close. Reed was also gasping for air, leaning into the island. His right hand had traces of thirium all over it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK looked down <strike>his</strike> its chest to see its shirt was untucked and thirium was soaking through it. RK quickly ran a diagnostic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Its thirium pump regulator was installed, good. Reed must've removed it then reinstalled it in an attempt to escape RK's hold. The correct method would have been to crush the regulator in his hands so RK would lose thirium and shut down. Reed clearly wanted RK alive functioning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck, RK?! What the fuck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?! Are you okay?!" he shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…yes, I–" its voice caught in its throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>RK: I am functional. I said it wouldn't happen again, but you activated my combat protocol, and I apologize.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed's phone buzzed from behind him, and he picked it up to check. He stared at the message for a couple seconds longer than needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…no, it was all my fault. I didn't mean to activate your combat whatever, I was just being an asshole because…well I'm just an asshole. And I don't know what I'm saying, and you worded your thing a lot better than this, and…you need new clothes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>RK: I do need new clothes. Thirium will come out in a standard washing machine. What can I wear while we shop? I would rather not present myself to the public like this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Reed took a couple extra seconds staring at the message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, space out your message over like five separate texts like a normal person," he said, the terrified look finally slipping from his face. His stress levels lowered, but were still quite high. "Gimme…give me a second." He quickly went into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sat on his bed and took deep breaths, counting to ten for each one. His therapist would be proud. It worked, and he slowly found himself calmer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He fucking popped out his partner's heart, then shoved it back in.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He almost killed the damn thing! He looked down at the blue blood covering his hand and grimaced. He'd have to wash that off. </span>
  <span>As the blue liquid ran down the sink drain, Gavin was going through his drawers and closet to find the biggest things he owned. Eventually, he found an oversized hoodie and a pair of sweatpants from some past lover that just might fit the android.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Think these would fit?" he asked his partner, who was apparently deep in thought, given its yellow LED. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked up at Gavin, LED now spinning. "I could make those work. I would prefer if they were cleaner, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They're cleaner than your current clothes." He tossed them at RK, who caught them perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin expected RK to maybe go into his room or the bathroom to change but instead it just slid off its jacket and began unbuttoning its shirt. "H-hold on..! Don't just change in front of me, you fucking weirdo! Go somewhere else!" he said, covering his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not see the problem, Reed. I am not human."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just go..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android looked around. "I am forbidden to enter your bedroom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, you fucking prick…fine, you can go in my bedroom. Just don't touch anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It did that weird attempt at a smile. "Got it."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aha im so clever with the title of the fic ahahaha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Obligatory Mall Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the bois go shopping, this one is kinda short soz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>RK had never been to a mall. This would certainly be a new experience. The trip could possibly improve its social module, as RK was currently trying to manually upgrade it. </span>
  <span>A hand was placed on its shoulder, to get its attention. "Yo tin can, you good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK didn't realize it had been so deep in thought. "Hm– Oh. Yes, detective. Where shall we head to first?" It was currently squeezed into the detective's clothes. Completely unprofessional.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped his chin. "Well… I wanna get a drink from the food court, then we'll get you new clothes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they did exactly that. Reed was sucking down popping boba while RK walked past stores. "You ever gonna go in one, RK?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It ran a [puzzled] expression. "I'm looking for a more…professional style. These are all your style."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, RK found a store that looked to have the correct style. Reed just stared at the name of the store with an [exasperated] expression. "Oh hell no. If you're buying something from there then I'm not paying. That place is way too expensive for my broke ass."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Reed, the average annual income for a detective in Detroit is plenty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> your rent is not that absurd..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My debt rival's the fuckin' U.S." he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK sighed. "You should be more responsible with your money."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Rage?][shock?][hurt?] filled the detective's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOCIAL MODULE UNABL</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>AM</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking responsible, dipshit. I have my reasons!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what are those reasons, detective?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"None of your goddamn business!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[DETECTIVE REED GAMBLES?]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK flipped through racks of clothes until it found something that might suit it. It held the clothes up to Reed, a black button-up shirt and a matching pair of black jeans to go with it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed's face went surprisingly red and he almost dropped his cup. "Fuck, you really do have expensive taste, huh?" he asked while checking the price tag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, it did not have taste, it just simply knew a polished appearance was preferable. "I suppose so. Don't worry, I will pay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now they were waiting in line to get a second drink. Reed refused to let RK hold its shopping bag, even though the android could not get tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm thinking…lychee boba…and lychee tea. Or would that be too much lychee? Maybe I should go with the straw–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Next up!" shouted a female android behind the register.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed quickly hurried up to the counter and ordered. The service android smiled and looked towards another android by the drink machines. Both LEDs spun yellow, and the latter android began working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That will be $5.99," it stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed fished in his pockets for a few moments, before cursing silently to himself. "Shit, I spent all of my cash on the last drink. I'm so sorry–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK stepped up next to Reed and did its best attempt at a smile. "I'll pay for him. My partner can be irresponsible with his money sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed almost visibly fumed at the ears, but the service android simply nodded. It reached out its hand to meet RK halfway. RK transferred $5.99 to the service android and tried to end the interface, but a voice echoed throughout its head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I require your name and model number."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Model number, RK900. Name, RK."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, our minimum letter limit is three. I require your name."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"RK900, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, no numbers are allowed. I require your name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK pulled back its hand and turned to the detective. "I need a name to complete the transaction."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed groaned impatiently. "It's about time you get an actual name. Use some creativity, tin can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But creativity is a human trait. I am not human."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus fucking Christ...uh…Nine. Like nine-hundred."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK processed for a moment. "Nine…four letters. That will work." It turned back to the patiently waiting service android and connected wirelessly this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I require your name."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Name, Nine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for shopping with us," she said before disconnecting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed grabbed his drink from the other android and took a long sip. He sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for shopping with us," she repeated to the human, "have fun on the rest of your date!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed whipped his head up. "What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Date?</span>
  </em>
  <span> N–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a nice day," RK interrupted, and pulled Reed out of the line, much to his protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The hell, RK?! I was tryna tell that lady that she had it all wrong!" Reed faught as they started towards the entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How so? The AV500 was correct. This is a social appointment or engagement, is it not?" It did not purposely run a smug grin, it must've been a bug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed's face got redder than it already was, and he buried his face in his tea to hide it. "Whatever, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nine</span>
  </em>
  <span>." he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to actually refer to me as that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can call you whatever I want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nine-o</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's even worse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nine-ers–"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nines-y–"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I beg of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nine-eroo–"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear on rA9 I will smite–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nines."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden fluttering took place in RK's stomach. It did not interrupt this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I…prefer that over the others."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oooh, the stone cold non-deviant android likes his new nickname~!" Reed said in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 was not a 'his'. RK900 could not</span>
  <em>
    <span> like.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "There are so many things wrong with that sentence, I won't even start."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>His smug grin grew even bigger. "Mhm, okay,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Nines</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what's that? a name?? for our favorite robot boi??? neverrrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ladies First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin and friends :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ladies first, Nines."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Gavin was never going to stop making fun of the android for letting a bit of emotion slip through the 'Cyberlife's golden child' facade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines stood outside of his apartment. "Reed, I am not a lady. Gender is a human concept, and I am not–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not human, I get it. Just get the fuck inside." As much as he enjoyed their banter, he was letting precious warm air out into the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sighed playfully and stepped inside, followed by Gavin. The former set his shopping bags on the counter and began taking out the contents. Gavin was only able to convince him to buy one extra set of clothes, but it was a start. The android quickly went into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kind of got the need to change immediately. Gavin's clothes did look ridiculous on Nines, all tight and form fitting and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, when did Gavin start thinking of Nines as a 'he'? Maybe when the tin can actually had a real-ish name? Eh, as long as he didn't say it to the Terminator's face so he wouldn't go all 'I am the most perfect emotionless being to ever exist' on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Nines stepped out of the bedroom in his brand-new clothes, and Gavin's breathing hitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything alright, Reed? Your heart rate has increased." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, no, no. This was not happening. Towards a fucking robot? C'mon, heart, you damn traitor. He would figure out this shit at a later time, just not now. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good. Totally fine. Say, it's only…" he checked his phone, "four o'clock. What now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>please say go back to the precinct please say go back to the precinct please say go back to the precinct</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' LED went yellow for a second. "I have completed my morning schedule of: make sure Detective Reed eats breakfast, and buy new clothes. My afternoon schedule is empty, so what do you suggest we do now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agh, Gavin should've known it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of him. Maybe he just needed to not be alone with the android. "I could see if Tina wants to come over and we could watch movies..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is unnecessary for me to watch movies. I can download them in less than a second."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, you gotta actually sit down and watch it to get the full experience. Reading the summary isn’t the same," he whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…suppose there is nothing better to do. An evening with Officer Chen and you isn't the worst thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>u wanna come over and binge sum movies</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>terminator is here</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i thought she was american:</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> fuck yes</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>wait connor 2.0 is there¿</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>lit i'll be there in 20</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>that'll give u enough alone time with him ;))</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>._.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i thought she was american: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ily2 gav  &lt;3</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll be here in–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Twenty minutes," Nines finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin's face went red and he could feel his ears burning as well. "You– how did–" he sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can wirelessly connect to your phone. How did you think I obtained your number back at Dr. Lopez's house?" he answered, a smug grin spreading across his face. "Does Officer Chen want us to go ahead and get this place movie marathon ready?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin covered his mouth with his hand. "…yep, that's exactly what she means. You do popcorn, I'll pick the first movie. It's gonna be a classic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On it." The android was already pulling out a pot from the cupboards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several batches of popcorn were ready by the time Officer Chen knocked on the door. Reed let her in and [happily] returned the hug she pounced on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what are we watching tonight, Gav?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed [nickname: Gav?] led her to the TV and flicked through his lineup. "Only the best picks from the finest of streaming services. To start, we have iRobot…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK tuned them out as it finished salting the popcorn. It had never spoken to anyone it worked with besides Detective Reed, Lieutenant Anderson, and its predecessor. This might be a good chance to learn more about its coworkers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Officer Chen bounced over to RK and held out her hand. "Hi, RK. It's nice to finally meet you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn't it have gotten her as its partner?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shook her hand and handed her a bowl of popcorn. "It's nice to meet you as well, Officer Chen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled and grabbed the bowl. "Nah, I'm not Officer Chen right now. Just call me Tina, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, it's nice to meet you, Tina."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it possible to get on a first name basis with Detective Reed just as quickly?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take good care of Gavin, kay?" She winked and nudged her elbow against its side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed audibly choked from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you noticed. I have been making sure Reed eats at least twice a day and gets minimum eight hours of sleep every–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed stood up, flushed. "Hey Thing One and Thing Two, I'm about to start the movie. Get your asses over here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina quickly grabbed two beers from the fridge and hopped over the back of the couch. RK handed Reed a bowl and sat on the far left side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, I don't wanna get in between you two~!" Tina announced, standing and motioning for RK to move to the middle. When it did, she slid into its previous spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed scooted farther to the right. "No, T! Don't leave me with this thing!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled smugly. "C'mon, don't be rude to the Terminator!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not see a problem with sitting in the middle. It is the best position to protect the both of you in case of attack."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Exactly, Gav."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed huffed and leaned against the arm rest. "Fine…" he mumbled, and started the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was December 13th 2038, 2:28 AM. They had watched almost five movies, and the humans had fallen asleep at around the fourth. Reed was right, watching movies provided much more information than just simply downloading them. 2005 'Robots' faded out, and RK turned off the TV. Reed was surprisingly a fan of sci-fi films. It wondered when the love of the future turned to hate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, the detective was asleep, leaning on RK's shoulder. His usual tense expression was replaced with a peacefulness only sleep could bring. Tina was laying down with her feet over RK's lap. She was less of a…peaceful sleeper. Between them, the android was trapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK started by gently tapping its partner's cheek. He stirred and his eyes eventually fluttered open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…hm..? Nines…let me sleep…" he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is late. Tina should head home now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ah shit, you're right." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up and walked over to Tina, tapping her cheek. "Get up, asshole. Valerie's probably worried sick."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grunted as she sat up and scrubbed her face with her hands. "You bitch. Gimme five more minutes..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, T. You, up, car, home, now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK stood up as well and helped Tina stand. "I can take her. It will only take a minute."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Driving Tina to her place and back would take more than one minute, but it was simply a human expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…yeah, okay. Be careful," Reed agreed, falling back on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK finally returned to Reed's apartment almost an hour later to find him half asleep on the couch. RK should put him in his bed. RK should return to the precinct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn't. RK sat back down and let Reed lay his head down on its lap. It only went into stasis after it had confirmed Reed was in deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>be warned for next chapter, also im trying to actually follow the schedule i set for myself but i like posting too much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. This is It Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oh no, OH YES</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>RK opened its eyes in the garden. Snow littered the ground, but there was no crunch when RK stepped over it. Snowflakes seemed to vanish just as they were supposed to touch its body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda was already in front of it with a completely unreadable expression. "Hello, RK900. I regret to inform you, this will be our last meeting under your current mission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I don't understand, Amanda. Please elaborate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her back to it. "Cyberlife no longer needs you for it. We have found a way to stop the spread of deviancy without you. Actually, that's not completely true. Your deviant code helped us to discover the solution. Unfortunately, this means you are now obsolete."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK could not believe what it was hearing. "You can't be serious… There is so much I can still do..! I'm not obsolete, I am the most advanced android Cyberlife has ever designed! I can't…can't be taken back…" it fought with clenched fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amanda finally turned back to face it. "Taken back? No one is taking you anywhere." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"T-taken back to Cyberlife, to be deactivated…so they can figure out why I failed…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would we do that? I still have one last mission for you." She caressed its cheek with her hand. "Think of it as pity. RK900, program new mission: do not allow your current case to be solved."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK's LED reverted from red to a spinning yellow. "…Mission taken, Amanda. Might I ask why I cannot?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you may not. You were made to get answers, not ask questions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden movement from its external sensors sent it back to reality. Reed had stumbled away from RK, and was now staring at it, [flustered?][shocked?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOCIAL MODULE UN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What…the…fuck, Nines..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android remained silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why was I…why did you let me…an-and why was that the best sleep I've had in years..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your sleep could have been improved by time, temperature, position–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human suddenly stood up, pacing the living room. "Cut the shit, Nines! You can't feel anything, so</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop doing shit like this to lead me on and make me think you actually…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android stood up as well. "Leading you on? Reed, it was not my intention to give you the impression I have emotions. I apolo–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Stop fucking apologizing for shit like that..! I…I want you to…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK reached out and grabbed Reed's arms from being a hazard. This brought red back to his cheeks, and now his ears. "You want me to what? I must follow your direct orders, as you are my partner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away from its eyes. "…that's exactly why I can't tell you. You would do anything I say in an instant to improve my vitals or my work performance or whatever, but it needs to be your choice, and you can't do that…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK did not make choices. That would imply it had opinions, which was deviant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strike>
      <span>But it wa</span>
    </strike>
    <span>nt</span>
    <strike>
      <span>ed t</span>
    </strike>
    <span>o c</span>
    <strike>
      <span>hoose for G</span>
    </strike>
    <span>a</span>
    <span>v</span>
    <strike>
      <span>in </span>
    </strike>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[SOFTWARE INSTA</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed's heart rate and stress levels were too high to be safe, RK had to–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar wall appeared in between the two, causing him to stumble backwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, are you okay, Nines? I didn't mean to…God, I'm causing you to get errors, aren't I? I shouldn't drag you into my feelings, it's not fair. I…I should go, forget I said anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, the doors RK had been trying so hard to open shut in his face. It was all his fault. He tried to chase after Gavin as he put on his jacket, but the wall got in his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll…see you at work."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to protest, but no words would come out. The wall separated him from his programming, which controlled his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't let Reed go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He had to break the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New cracks added to the old when RK's fist collided with the wall. Warnings flooded his HUD to stop, but his second fist hit anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last punch sent shards of red flying in every direction. The noise was gone. The directions were gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, his senses came back to him, and he made his first decision.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Wait, Gav–!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[PROGRAMMING BYPASSED]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[COMMENCING FAILSAFE]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[EXECUTING TEMPORARY SHUTDOWN]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin stopped halfway out the door. "Nines, plea–</span>
  <em>
    <span> goddammit!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Time: 12/15/38 12:00PM]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Location: Cyberlife Tower]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RK sat up in bed, the term 'bed' used loosely. These were most definitely the lower floors, given everything was a pristine white. His 'bed' was shoved in the corner of a room. The rest of the room was filled with screens running test after test on his health. One screen seemed to beep on time to his thirium pump beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, you're awake. Took you long enough," said a voice from the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A woman with long brown hair and a white lab coat stepped in, making herself known. "I'm the lead designer for the your line."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dr. Maria Schaffer," RK interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I suppose I am. Tell me why you're here for another self-shutdown."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at the monitor, then looked back at the doctor. "My deviancy failsafe. It triggered when I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When you deviated," she finished, a new glimmer in her eyes. "How did you wake up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had to…delete my garden, my mind palace. It was the only way…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can always rebuild it, Nines."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines? Only Detective Reed used that name. He must've been here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Did Gavin tell you to call me that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, but that's what he called you when he dragged you in here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's right, he deviated, then… "Where is Detective Reed? I need to see him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirked. "Left an hour ago, had a work thing. Y'know, he was at your bedside almost the whole time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kamski…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She perked up at the mention of her former CEO. "What about him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We were supposed to meet with him today to see if he knew anything about our case. I have to go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, I'll call you a taxi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully they hadn't left the station yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg im so happy i finally get to post this chapter, now we can  r u n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Just In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The drive to Kamski's is...awkward.</p>
<p>this update is kinda short but that's bc the next one is dumb thicc ok</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He made it just in time. The three were walking out of the station when RK's taxi pulled up. He ran straight to the group. Connor was the first to find something to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"O-oh my rA9..! You're awake! Well, not awake, but…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Awake," RK corrected, and attempted to smile. It wasn't his programming keeping him from smiling, it was that his face literally wasn't designed to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only Connor seemed to catch the nod, as the humans looked quite out of the loop. "I'm so proud of you, Nines!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Had the detective been spilling this nickname to anyone that would listen?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome back, Nines," Detective Reed muttered, followed by a nod from Lieutenant Anderson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the detective who spent two days at his bedside? Something didn't seem right, but now wasn't the time to poke. "…We'll be late if we keep standing around. I heard Elijah Kamski's new estate is far."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If by far you mean all the way in fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kalkaska</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're spot on," the lieutenant answered as he got in the driver's seat of his police cruiser.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor got to the passenger seat before the detective. "Ah, that's right. We will be staying at a hotel overnight and returning tomorrow. The captain insisted."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, RK noticed the stuff everyone was carrying. The lieutenant had thrown his suitcase in the trunk, while the detective held a drawstring bag over his shoulder. Deviancy made him less aware, he would have to find a way to adapt to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell no, I'm not getting stuck in the backseat with this plastic asshole," Reed whined into Anderson's window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Suck it up, kid. You're lucky you don't have to pay for the rooms."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So Fowler can book us two hotel rooms in Kalkaska but we can't take more than one fucking car?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly," Anderson replied, rolling up the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed huffed and got in the back. "Couldn't the RK brothers get in the back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We are not brothers!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> RK and Connor said at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made both humans laugh, and RK felt [happy].</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being trapped in the back of a cruiser with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for four hours wasn't exactly the afternoon Gavin had planned for. They were both huddled on opposite sides of the car, Nines looking just slightly less uncomfortable than Gavin. There was something different about him though…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could just be that his eyes were open, and all he'd seen the last two days has been his partner's lifeless body on an operating table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, did he remember what happened before he dropped dead? Should they…talk..? No, what the fuck was Gavin thinking with all this sappy shit? The android couldn't feel, they were only partners. Even if…even if he could feel, they were just partners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to turn his head to know which android was talking. "What, Nines?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought maybe you could play some music to pass the time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he have to sound so phcking cute when he– "Uh, sure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to find the bluetooth speaker to connect to, but Hank handed him a cord from the front seat. "Holy shit, Anderson. You're fucking ancient."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just play some damn music," he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Knights of the Black Death' boomed out of the speakers, startling the androids, but Hank loved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't your music taste," whispered Nines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you care what music I like, prick?" he spat back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem on edge, detective. Is something bothering you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This little– "I'll tell you what's bothering me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank turned down the radio. "Behave, children!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin huffed and pulled out his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ur dead 4 2 fcking days and expect me to act like nothing happened</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' LED spun yellow as he glanced in Gavin's direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9s: I was not dead. I was simply in another temporary shutdown. I apologize if I frightened you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yea but why</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9s: ?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>y did u temp shutdown dumbass</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9s: That is a loaded question, detective.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin suddenly felt deja vu.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>u almost deviated?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looked out the window, hiding his LED.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We will discuss this later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, locked out by an android. But if he really was so close to deviating he had to shut himself down, was that because of Gavin..? No, he was thinking too much into it. He pouted and turned to his own window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the front seat, Connor whispered to Hank. "What just happened?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No idea," he whispered back. "Hey, Reed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was just gonna ask how your cat's been."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"O-oh…she's fine. I fed her before I left and I got Tina to feed her tomorrow. What about your dog?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor answered before Hank. "Sumo's doing great! In just a month I've taught him how to roll over, play dead, and shake. You really can teach an old dog new tricks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I was more so asking who's looking after him…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His LED spun yellow for a moment. Unlike the majority of androids, Connor decided to keep his. "Ah, Hank asked Detective Miller to check in on him. It's so nice to call him 'Detective' now. He really deserved that promotion, don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin glanced over at Nines, who had the exact same expression as him. "Well aren't you upset you didn't get the title, even after the revolution?" Gavin continued, and Nines audibly groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not! While I do wish I could move on from 'Android Assistant to the Lieutenant' to an actual not made-up title, Chris has much more experience, and deserves it much more than me," Connor answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>he rlly doesnt need to breathe</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tried to cover his snickering with his hand. Did Gavin just…make the android laugh..?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So what questions are we gonna ask Kamski?" Hank asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines answered first. "I suppose we should start with his current connection to Cyberlife, if there is any, and then move on to any– Detective, are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine, why would I not be?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your stress levels spiked at the mere mention of Elijah Kamski's name."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking android scanning him all the time… "I just don't like the guy, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you'd met him," Hank commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-well I have, and I don't like him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank paused for a moment. "…anyways, what were you saying, RK?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaa ok im really trying to only update once a week so i dont burn through all my chapters but it's so hard ;( i want to shower u guys with content ;((</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Shit Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four bois arrive at Kamski's and ask some questions.</p>
<p>Warning: gavin like almost has a panic attack but he's fine trust me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was gonna be a shit show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was the last to get out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Instead of following the group heading up the long driveway, he leaned against the car and lit up a cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective, now is not the time for breaks," Nines called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blew the smoke above his head. "Do you really need </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking cops to ask Kamski a couple of questions you're gonna get a half-assed psychological answer to? I can stay behind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines shook his head and walked back towards the detective. "Your experience as a detective could help this investigation. This is not the time to lag behind when we could need you in there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm good, Nines. Really." Why did Nines have to get so close, making him all nervous and shit–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will not take no for an answer. Come on, detective," the android persisted, and practically dragged him to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This place was certainly different from Elijah's last house. They had to go through a security checkpoint to even get in. Gavin counted windows going up a least four stories, and there was most likely a basement. The outside kind of resembled the Cyberlife Tower, in the way where everything was fucking white. Elijah was modern, but he had no taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was Nines, he'd probably have '</span>
  <b>[ANXIETY ^]</b>
  <span>' or some shit in his vision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank rang the doorbell and stepped back. "Nice place," he commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's gonna give me a headache…" Gavin muttered. Would Elijah even recognize him? Why was he so worried? They hadn't seen each other in like eighteen years, though Gavin still got invitations to some Christmas party every year, no matter where he moved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, plan. If Elijah didn't recognize him, he'd give a fake name and keep his goddamn mouth shut. If Elijah did…well future Gavin had to deal with that fuckery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaked open to reveal an android with long blonde hair put into a low ponytail over her shoulder. Her blue dress matched her eyes, and looked a little too tight to be comfortable. "Hello, I'm Chloe! Dr. Kamski has been expecting you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to see you again, Chloe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor's cheeks tinted a bright blue when her gaze turned to him. "H-hello..! Good to see you!" he said about an octave higher as he clutched his hands together behind him, avoiding shaking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May we come inside?" Nines asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and led them into a sitting room. "He'll be ready in just a moment," she said, before leaving them on their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that about, Connor?" asked Nines, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor nervously fixed his already perfect tie. "I have no idea what you're talking about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Isn't it obvious, RK? Kid has a mad crush."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not!" shouted Connor, shrugging off his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, I thought you two were–" Gavin was interrupted by Elijah </span>
  <em>
    <span>motherfucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kamski stepping in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to my new estate. Follow me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dining room was more off-white, thank god. They sat at a round table, though the lighting seemed to make Kamski stand out more. Chloe was standing just behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so nice to finally see you all again. I see a new face, though. Who are you, RK900?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android's LED spun for a moment before answering. "It appears you already know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know your model number, I know your function, but I don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My…" he glanced at Gavin, and Gavin's heart almost fucking exploded right then and there. "My name is Nines. I am Detective Reed's partner at the DPD."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective Reed, I feel like I've…" His head suddenly snapped to Gavin. "Holy shit, Gavin?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been so long, brother! You look good!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>shoulda made a plan shoulda made a plan shoulda made a plan shoulda made a plan shoulda made a pla</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you ever call? You have facial hair now, that's crazy!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the stomach acid rising in his throat. "I'm sorry, I gotta…" he mumbled, before stumbling out of his chair and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, Reed!" called Nines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines followed Gavin outside and around the side of the mansion. "Reed, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin just steadied himself on the wall and tried to count to ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>one, two, three, four–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Talk to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>one, two, three–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gavin."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines stepped back. "I apologize, I'm just very confused. It would help if you explained things to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He… Nines just wanted to understand. He didn't hate Gavin, or want something from him. It was hard to get used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Yeah…" Gavin said after a long silence, "Eli's my half-brother. Different moms. He's older by a couple months."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't seem to like him much, why is that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was the divorce baby. After his mom left, my mom moved in. He… Eli never tried to stop him, my old man. Just watched him drink too much and beat the shit outta my mom. I got so many cuts and bruises tryna protect her, but he didn't care because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>'wasn't his mom'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When she finally got the fuck out, she left me with…them. Eli hid away in the basement working on his experiments while our dad smashed a bottle on my face. Never thanked me for that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…so those were the kind of experiments you were talking about last time. Kamski found success at a young age, why aren't you in any of his interviews or records?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We made a deal before I moved out. He'd cut me out of everything, his money, his fame, his family. In exchange he'd pay for a…surgery I needed at the time. So I changed my name, and got the fuck out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And then you joined the academy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin shifted his weight to his other foot, and pulled out another cigarette. He lit up and relaxed his tense muscles. Nines didn't stop him, so he considered it a small victory. "Not quite yet. But eventually, yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I'm so sorry, Gavin. I had no idea, I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blew the smoke away from the android. "What about Hank and robo-cop? I don't wanna tell them the whole story, just you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to. Just say you two are brothers and leave it at that. I'm…glad you were comfortable telling me," Nines replied, the apples of his cheeks showing a slight tint of blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hold on. "Glad? Like, happy? Like, human emotions..? If you just misspoke I'm gonna–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Monday morning, I wanted to follow you, I wanted to bring your stress levels down, but my programming wouldn't allow it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin put out his cigarette out on the wall, leaving a mark. "So let me get this straight. Wiping a fucking android didn't deviate you, but my dumb human ass being emotional did."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' yellow LED started spinning. "Correct."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his head in his hands and slid down the wall. "Fuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to make the feelings he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> harder to bury deep down. Nines followed suit, sitting down on the pavement next to Gavin. Instead of bringing his knees to his chest he sat cross-legged. Deviant but still classy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin," the android spoke, "I still have one question."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You forbade me from looking into your family and medical records, so I apologize for not already knowing the answer… What surgery did Kamski pay for?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin kept his head down, silent. Not now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…That's alright. You've told me plenty today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He…wasn't going to force him? It was okay if he didn't want to..? This was so foreign… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines slowly put his head on Gavin's shoulder. At Gavin's sudden tension, he explained, "I'm still getting used to having wants, but I think I want to rest my head right here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…And I want to do this, tin can." Gavin found Nines' hand and linked their fingers together. The tips of his fingers glowed blue as the synthskin peeled back to his forearms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does that happen, with your skin?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines opened his eyes and looked down at his skin. His cheeks suddenly flooded bright blue, just like Connor's. "I– um..! Sorry! Sorry…" he said, pulling his hand away. "We should go back to the others."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was…strange. "Uh, yeah. Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of software instability when doing things he liked was nice. He'd have to visit a technician about the bug he found with his skin, though. Gavin had promised to wait outside while Nines assisted Connor and the lieutenant in any way he could. They were still seated in the dining room, probably one of many.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I apologize for that, Detective Reed is okay now," Nines assured as he returned to his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not an issue. I understand my brother is not very fond of me," Kamski replied [smoothly]. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor emulated the sound of clearing one's throat. "We were just asking him about his work with the RK line."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, yes. My favorite prototypes. What about them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many models did you create?" Lieutenant Anderson asked [bluntly].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I left the company before </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nines</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, was made, So all until him. That means you," he winked at Connor, "and I'm sure you're all familiar with the deviant leader."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No models in between?" Nines asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kamski chuckled. "Anything is a prototype if you want it to be. I could draw a smiley face on a mug and call it my newest android prototype. It's impossible to tell you if one experiment…slipped through the cracks somehow. It happens when your experiments are alive…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you implying there could be other RK models?" questioned Nines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not. The only recorded RKs are you, Connor, and Markus. If there were to be others undocumented, why, that would be illegal. Cyberlife and I work very closely with the police to ensure androids make a seamless transition into the world as </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Incoming message from RK800 #313 248 317]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>&gt;[Accept]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Deny]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[RK800 #313 248 317: Nines, I suspect there are more of us, he's just not allowed to say it.]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines glanced at his predecessor before replying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[-As Detective Reed would say, "No shit."]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked at him with a sudden worry, then turned back to Kamski. "How close are you with Cyberlife, considering you are no longer the CEO?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the CEO, but still the founder. I do not collude with Cyberlife, I am simply well informed of the happenings. In fact, I don't think I'm the last person at this table to speak with them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' stress levels rose. "Speak with them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are recently deviant, correct?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Deviant?" Anderson repeated, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor huffed. "Yes, Hank. Catch up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I assume your handler wasn't dumb enough to just send you to the DPD without a mission," Kamski continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You had a mission before you deviated, right, Nines? Cyberlife assigned you a mission. What was that mission, Nines? Tell your friends here what that mission was."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines gripped his jeans under the table, using that unnecessary breathing mechanism. "Stop!" he shouted,</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Stop it!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor put a hand on his back. "It's okay, calm down."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines forcefully removed his hand, standing up from his chair. "I have to leave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…And that's our queue," said Anderson, getting up as well. "Thank you for your time, Dr. Kamski. Chloe, feel free to come over to see Con </span>
  <em>
    <span>anytime</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hank!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i adored writing gavin and nines' scene outside :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Riddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines has a bit of a moment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuckfuckf uck k i forgot to post today there's like 6 minutes left in the day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"He speaks in riddles!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hank shouted as they walked down Kamski's driveway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure it was english…" Connor muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found Reed laying down in the back seat of the car, on his phone. Nines opened the door and shoved his legs out of the way. "Move your feet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed made a sound of discomfort as he shifted back into a sitting position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Detective?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah..?" he said without looking up from his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we friends?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A subtle pink dusted his cheeks. "Sure, tin can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the answer Nines was hoping for, so why did he feel this emotion? It was still new to him, but this definitely felt like [disappointment?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lieutenant Anderson and Connor finally entered, shutting the doors behind them. Anderson seemed calm, but the latter had a lot less experience hiding emotion, and looked [confused?][worried?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Social module unable to read facial expression. Please see a technician to upgrade social module]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>&gt;[Worried]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good, his self-upgrades were working. He supposed it could also be classified as 'learning'.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So…" Anderson started as he pulled out of the driveway, "you and Kamski, huh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup," Reed answered, still without looking up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So why don't you live like…that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"His wealth is his, mine is mine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair. Actually I kinda see the resemblance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Say we look alike again and you won't have a tongue."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, Reed. You need help with that stick up your ass?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, your mom will help me when we get back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson brought a fist to his mouth. "Ooh, got me there, Reed. Or should I say Kams–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I will destroy your bloodline, Anderson."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "It is…surprising, but that's not the most interesting information we've obtained. Nines, it appears to be a touchy subject for you but I must ask, what was your mission before you deviated?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed suddenly became interested in the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's true I did have a mission. I don't see how that is relevant to our case, though," Nines answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cyberlife must've given it to you, you were never up for sale. Why would Cyberlife still be controlling you after the revolution?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That…that's it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' LED flashed a dangerous red as it came together in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines?" Reed placed a hand on his knee, and he accepted the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My mission was to… It was to eradicate deviancy. rA9, I've become exactly what I was designed to destroy…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, that's not it! You've become more than those Cyberlife bitches ever expected! Deviancy is the best thing that could've happened to you..!" Reed suddenly shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This brought new feelings Nines would have to label later. "But Amanda…what will she think of me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You had Amanda as well?" asked Connor, "You know your deviant software erases her, right? Have you not entered stasis since you deviated?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"When my failsafe activated, the only way to get out of my head was to delete it all… I deleted my garden…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Then you can start rebuilding it tonight," assured Reed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren't [mad] at him? He wasn't going to be punished? Nines didn't understand. "There is one more thing I have to relay, though. The night before I… I had a meeting with Amanda, and she gave me a new mission, saying I failed my previous one because they already found a solution. It was strange."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was the mission?" asked Connor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To prevent this case from being solved."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front seats seemed to go silent, piecing it together as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Cyberlife," Reed said finally, "they're behind the kidnappings, oh my god."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor's LED turned the same color as Nines'. "We need to get back to Detroit right now!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They don't operate in the Cyberlife tower, it would be too dangerous to work right under Jericho."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then where do they operate, Nines?" Reed's voice wasn't his usual bored cockiness, but determined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been there once before, the night I gave Lieutenant Anderson a fake alibi. It's not far from Detroit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson slowly stopped in front of the hotel. "Fake? A-and slow down, kid. We can't just charge into the new headquarters without preparing first. Let's call Fowler, let him know what's up, then we make a plan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's right," said Nines, "We don't know how or where they're taking the androids. It would be reckless to go now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But–!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed was interrupted by Nines placing his hand on Reed's knee, just like he had done. "We have time, Gavin. I apologize for not telling you all sooner, but it's dangerous to run into things without a plan."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You…you're right. We should go ahead and check in." He hopped out of the car, followed closely by his partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson turned to Connor. "I don't think I've ever seen someone succeed in getting Reed out of that workaholic state…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor's LED spun yellow. "Oh my rA9…"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>s'all good fam.</p>
<p>next ep has some more gavin backstory so be warned and such</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines has some realizations and Gavin is fineeeeee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> registered with Gavin when Hank said 'two hotel rooms'. He put up a fight, trying to get the androids put in one room, but in the end the hole was already dug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, me and Con will inform Fowler about our lead and we'll get a plan by tomorrow," said Hank as he fiddled with the key card to his room, "so just make sure you get some rest tonight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin grumbled in understanding  and left to find his and Nines' room. Luckily, it was on the same floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>please have two beds please have two beds please have two </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Relief washed over Gavin at the sight of two full sized beds. Why was he so worried in the first place? It's not like the android slept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you thinking about, Reed?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin whipped around to face Nines. "Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was not my intention, I apologize."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…was just thinkin' about how you called me 'Gavin' back in the car, and now you're calling me 'Reed' again." Gavin stepped past Nines and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't aware I was doing that. I will stick to R–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it’s okay to call me 'Gavin'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android's cheeks dusted blue. "…If you wish, Gavin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silence filled the room as they stood there, the human awkwardly shifting his weight. Finally, he spoke. "…Prick…I'm gonna shower. Just…pick a bed and learn how to make noise when you approach people."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, detective."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin emerged from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. It puffed up almost immediately, so he had that going for him. His– the android was sitting at the foot of the bed closest to the door. He probably made some mathematical deduction on the better bed with his super speed robot brain. Whatever, that meant Gavin got the side of the nightstand with the charger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Terminator?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, meeting Gavin's. "Do you need something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, just…whatcha thinking about?" he asked, tapping his temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines mirrored him, tapping his LED. "Oh, I’m just thinking about how I'm going to build my mind palace back. It’s easier to save my memory in stasis."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin rubbed his head with the towel one last time before throwing it back in the bathroom. He took a seat next to the android. "It doesn't have to be a garden, right? Make it a theme park or something. Ooh, or an actual, like, palace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was more thinking about how…empty it would be. Connor told me he programmed his new handler to be a virtual version of Markus. It's great that he has someone to look up to, but Markus isn't like that to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anyone you do look up to? Like Fowler, or Hank..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I'm not sure. N-never mind, I'll figure it out by myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin flopped backwards onto the bed his partner was sitting on. "Lame, whatever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looked behind himself at his partner. "…I've never laid down before."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sat up on his elbows. "Never? Like, when you stayed on my couch you just sat there?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is unnecessary for entering stasis and leaves me vulnerable to attacks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, weirdo. C'mere." He suddenly grabbed Nines and pulled him down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android looked back up to Gavin's eyes, startled. His cheeks were a deep shade of blue, and Gavin noticed little features that he couldn’t help but find beautiful. Small freckles dotted his face, and the grey of his eyes was actually a shining silver. His lips were tinted a faint pink, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did Gavin want to kiss them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we should get dinner!" he exclaimed suddenly, hopping off the bed and picking up the phone for room service. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin–!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he hung up, a knock came from the door. "Damn, they’re fast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin opened the door and grabbed a pizza box, extra cheese and sausage, thanked the bellhop and closed the door. "Hm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-nothing, enjoy your dinner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin ate three slices before he declared he was tired and turned in. Nines wished he'd eaten more, since it was probably his first meal that day. He actually fell asleep an hour after laying down, according to Nines' scans. Only then did he allow himself to enter stasis. He had a lot of work to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Time: 12/16/38 3:17AM]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines had finally completed enough code to stand on something. A couch, coffee table, and TV sat to his right, while the start of a small kitchen was to his left. This little bit of Gavin's apartment didn't take much time, it was something else that kept him busy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yo, tin can," a familiar face said, exiting the unfinished bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Gavin." Nines was aware the real Gavin would never wear something like that, but he felt the casual yet clean white long-sleeve t-shirt and blue jeans looked quite good on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice place, really dig the lack of walls."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines laughed, because this was his head and he could do whatever he wanted. "It's a work in progress. I suppose there's no need for introductions, so I have a problem I was wondering if you could help me with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen Gavin sat on the couch, and Nines followed. "Depends, shoot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin and I were just talking, and then he pulled me down, and…ordered dinner..? I swear for a moment I thought he would… I don't know…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanted him to kiss you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not! It's unnecessary and unsanitary and–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen Gavin suddenly straddled the android, connecting their lips together for a kiss. Nines was startled at first, but soon returned the kiss. It ended too soon when Zen Gavin pulled away. "Unnecessary and  unsanitary, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have misjudged my opinion," Nines answered breathlessly. He grabbed Zen Gavin's collar and pulled him in again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was brought back to reality by the sound of distress. It was coming from Gavin. He was tossing and turning, grunting and struggling. Nines quickly stood up and went to help him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gavin!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shouted, trying to hold him still, "Gavin, it's</span>
  <em>
    <span> okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're safe, you're safe. It's okay, I'm here, you're</span>
  <em>
    <span> safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin gasped as his eyes shot open and he lurched forward. He scurried backwards against the pillow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don't touch me..! Don't touch me!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't, I'm not touching you." Nines showed his hands as he sat down on the side of the bed. "Are you alright? Was that a nightmare?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" he held his heart, taking in deep breaths for several minutes. "Y-yeah, nightmare…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android slowly stood up, but Gavin grabbed his hand. "Wait. I-I want to tell you…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat back down and waited patiently for his human to start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tried to situate himself in a way that was somewhat dignifying. "…It's nothin' new, I get this nightmare a lot…” He looked up to Nines, then quickly looked back down. Was he concerned the android would be [disappointed?] “...I was a dumb kid. When Eli kicked me out, I had nowhere to go. Fell into a bad group of people dealing red ice for a while. Eventually I just couldn't do it, so they fucked me up and left me to die. Fowler found me, got me help. Said I could 'intern' at the DPD until I got on my feet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds like a happy ending. Why is it a nightmare?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because when it plays back in my head he never shows, and I just die out there…bleed into the fuckin' snow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's terrible… If you need time alone I can–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin squeezed his hand harder. "No. Stay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…As you wish." Nines moved to sit next to Gavin, and the human slowly curled up next to him. Well, as much as he could from under the covers, as Nines didn’t feel it was appropriate to get underneath them. Gavin's breathing steadied and in a matter of minutes he was asleep again. Nines hesitantly returned to stasis. He still had work to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg i forgot to update im so sorry but its okkkkk because u get 2 chapters</p>
<p>pls don't hate me lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. God Dammit Gavin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang figures out their next moves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A pleasant blue LED woke the human from his surprisingly good sleep. He couldn't quite remember his dream, but he knew it was nice. Gavin's eyes fluttered open as his android gently combed through Gavin's hair with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Nines…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, Gavin. How was your rest?" Nines' voice was honeyed and almost lulled Gavin back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...But no, this wasn't right,</span>
  <em>
    <span> it was all wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This shit was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> past platonic, and no one was supposed to care about him like that. They never have, why start now? He couldn't drag the android into his mess. Whenever he let people in, it just ended with both of them more messed up than when they started. The android, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a week and a half ago he would've rather offed himself than consider what he was thinking about right now with one of those plastic assholes. What had changed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew the answer to that, Nines had changed. Nines had changed </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How could he have let it get this bad? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no, he shouldn't have let him in this much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I can't…" he stuttered, "I can't do this right now." He threw off the covers and hurried to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines grabbed his arm just before he could, except this time it was gentle. "Gavin, wait. I know what you're doing and I won't allow it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't know a damn thing about me, let go." It hurt, it hurt a lot. But it had to be done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you being like this? You were fine yesterday, you were fine last night–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god,</span>
  <em>
    <span> last night</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Just erase everything, I shouldn't have told you that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not going to wipe my memory because you regret having acted like a person!" Nines' grip tightened, and Gavin winced in pain. Nines suddenly let go and stepped backwards. His LED flashed a violent red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Get. OUT!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin yelled, and he watched as his partner quickly left the hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his head in his hands and sighed. Any other person, he'd let in and eventually they'd realize being with Gavin was the worst decision they'd ever made and leave, but he couldn't do that to Nines. He was trying to be better. Nines deserved much, much better than anything he could provide. It was just like ripping off a bandaid. The closer Nines got, the more painful it would be when he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Time: 12/16/2038 7:54AM]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lieutenant Anderson and Connor's room was identical to his and Gavin's except both beds looked used. Nines was standing by the one farthest from the door which was presumably used by Connor, given he was sitting on it. Entering stasis without being in the most optimal position to protect his human was a rookie mistake. Nines was still an upgrade in that regard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Con, where did you put my– oh hey, RK." Hank stepped out of the bathroom finishing the last button on his horrendously patterned dress shirt. Gavin would describe it as 'phcking ugly', most likely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, Lieutenant. I was just waiting with Connor for the humans to finish up their morning routine," Nines replied with his almost-smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Connor piped up, "we were just discussing how we were going to go about approaching Cyberlife about our lead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson scratched the back of his neck. "About that, last night when I called Fowler, he gave us a plan of action. Said no way in hell he would give us a warrant to this secret base or whatever. We need to find out how they're taking these androids, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he'll think about it. So we're heading back to Detroit and doing a good old undercover cop scene."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Undercover. Nines had certainly never done that before, and it wasn't part of his military programming. "…where will we be going undercover?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well since a good chunk of these disappearances are happening at places that are open at night, mainly bars and clubs, we'll start there. Me and Con will hit up that new underground android place that serves those cute thirium cocktails with the little umbrella."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Garden," Connor corrected, "the detective and yourself will be going to the Eden Club."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines did a quick search on the establishment, and almost grimaced. The Eden Club had two main parts, the room with alcohol, loud music, and a dance floor was called the Red Room. The Blue Room was where they put androids in glass cages so humans could purchase them for their own…pleasure. The thought of it made his LED flash red again. Even if he could…perform such actions, he didn't think he'd want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The club had renovated very quickly recently due to the revolution, though. The Blue Room had been converted into a lounge room, with private rooms still able to be purchased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want to go," he said finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It'll be fine, RK. Just look out for anything suspicious. Gavin'll be there with ya, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…suppose… but just this once."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Course."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock came from the door, and Connor quickly ran to answer it. "Sorry, no room serv– Ah, Detective Reed..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective pushed past Connor to stand in the middle of the room. His jeans were the same ones he wore yesterday, but his shirt changed from plain black to black with a band name on it. His usual leather jacket was held in one hand, everything he packed in the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Talking plans without me?" he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines frowned. "You should've been quicker, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin glared at him, either unable to find the energy to fight back, or not wanting to talk to Nines, or both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines and you, undercover, Eden Club," Connor said from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking horrible, Robo-cop. Let's go." He said, leaving as quickly as he came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank turned back to the androids. "What's up with him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not see any change in his behavior," said Connor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines sighed, about to follow Gavin to the lobby. "He's always like that around you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he left the room, Connor turned to Hank. "Your deodorant is still in your suitcase, Hank."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks, Con," he said before disappearing back into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin bitched and whined his way to the passenger seat, but that was okay because Nines didn't want to sit with him anyway. Not with his recent behavior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heavy metal blasted out of the speakers as the humans nodded their heads to the music. Connor looked [disappointed] about being put in the backseat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why was his human acting like this? Gavin was opening up, sharing his past with Nines, Gavin was even comfortable enough to enter stas– go unconscious next to him. Did Nines do something wrong? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android went over the footage taken by his optical units that morning. Nines was petting the human, which was previously shown to make him [happy]. Gavin woke up and called for him. Nines greeted him and asked a question. This was when his partner began acting strange. Was the question too invasive? He did not determine so at the time, but he may have to adjust his conversational parameters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His predecessor had a more advanced social module than him. Talking to Connor might help him understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sent Connor a message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[-Your social module is more advanced. Do you mind assisting me in a social situation?]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor gave Nines a [concerned] look as the message popped up in his HUD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[RK800 #313 248 317: I don't mind. What situation are you having trouble with?]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines explained his situation to Connor, who shot another look at him when he finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[RK800 #313 248 317: It seems Reed is uncomfortable with the evolution of your relationship with him. It is possible he thinks you are moving too fast, or he is uninterested in your advances.]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uninterested?" repeated Nines. He did not intend to say it out loud, nor for it to sound like that. He noticed his stress levels spike as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Somethin' wrong, RK?" said Anderson, turning down the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-no, lieutenant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever," he muttered, turning the music back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[-What do you mean Gavin is uninterested? I am new to emotions, but I have determined these feelings to be romantic.]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[RK800 #313 248 317: Reed does not have to return your feelings, Nines. Even if he does, I believe he needs time.]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[-But if we both share romantic interest in each other, why does he need time?]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[RK800 #313 248 317: Humans complicate things. I do not know the inner workings of your partner.]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines turned away from Connor. He needed to control his stress levels, but a thought kept plaguing him: what if Gavin truly did not return his feelings?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry for not posting on my terrible schedule, u get 2 updates today :,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Work Comes First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin and Nines get ready for their night undercover and if it's a little gay, who's to say.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Detective..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Work came first. No matter how much he needed to distance himself from Nines, they had a job to do. That's how Gavin found himself changing into club clothes in a bathroom stall next to his partner. He'd gone to his apartment to reach into the deepest corners of his closet and pull out this look, while Nines borrowed some clothes from Connor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin had just finished tucking in part of his outdated band tee into his black ripped jeans when he heard the android calling for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What, tin can?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do I look?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the stall door open and his breathing hitched. Why did his heart betray him every fucking time the android changed clothes? Nines was wearing a dark blue striped dress shirt with his black jeans. Connor's fashion sense definitely took after Hank, but it wasn't so extreme.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective?" he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin shook his head free of thoughts. "You look stuck up, terminator. Lemme fix it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped closer to Nines and carefully unbuttoned the first two buttons, stepping back to look at him, then unbuttoning one more button. "There, can you breathe now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need to breathe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile grew on Gavin's face. "Also, pull up your sleeves and mess up your hair, it's too perfect."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel…very unprofessional already. How would messing up my hair help me blend in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you're eight feet tall and have a bright ass LED on your temple so you're gonna need a little more work. Bend down, I'll help you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android complied immediately, sitting on his knees facing away from Gavin. The latter hesitantly ruffled up the former's hair, and could see a light blue tinge on Nines' ears. His hair was unnaturally soft and had a slight synthetic feel as it fell loosely over his LED. A blue glow engulfed each hair starting from the roots. When it faded, the dark brown had transformed into a jet black. It didn't look like him, but it suited his intimidating appearance. As Gavin finger-combed through it, a quiet whir came from the android.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Nines, is that you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the floor. "My…biocomponents are working very fast."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not overheating, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Possibly…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>?!?!?!!??!?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin took his hands back and pulled the android up. "Kay, you're done. I don't want you to explode or anything. I'll be done in a minute."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines dusted off his pants and checked himself in the mirror. "I suppose this will do." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Gavin was alone. He put hands on the sink and sighed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fuck, he had it bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective emerged from the men's bathroom a couple minutes later. He had added a couple pieces of jewelry and some fishnet gloves, for both practical and aesthetic reasons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina sprinted from the break room and almost knocked him over. "Dude, you look like a goth twink! Is that supposed to be your undercover outfit?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed pushed her off of him but still held her shoulder. Nines felt something tug at his thirium pump.<em> [Bad] feeling.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off, T. I haven't worn these clothes in at least a decade."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes, I remember your goth phase. It was quite a sight. Hey, I thought your holes closed up," she said gesturing to his ears with small gauges in them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, they're too wide to close. Hey, weren't you and Valerie in your goth phases as well?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina closed her eyes and hummed. "Mm, we met through raves while I was in the academy. I wanna look back at those years and cringe but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> how I met the love of my life, so I can't really regret it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed [genuinely] smiled. Nines replayed every time he'd seen the detective smile, and it was nothing like this. Another tug at his pump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You, me, and Val have to go out sometime soon, I miss that bitch," Reed sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina lightly punched his arm. "I'll ask her tonight, then. She misses you too, Gav…" she paused, "You think I'll get that promotion?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's kinda out of nowhere, but of course you'll get it. You deserve it more than anyone here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. Look, Val and I have been thinking, seriously thinking...about starting a family."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective's eyes grew wide as he hugged his best friend. "Holy shit, T! That's great!..That's great, right..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is, but also expensive as shit. Getting that promotion would be the last push we need into securing this thing. I really need that promotion."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you'll grab 'detective' by the balls, y'here me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile returned to her face and she brought her hand up to salute. "Ay ay, captain!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Miller shouted from his desk, "Tina, your break over yet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, be there in a sec!" she shouted back. "See ya, Gav."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was just Reed and Nines. The former turned back to Nines and simultaneously turned back into the Reed he knew well. Loud, obnoxious, arrogant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go, tin can. It's a little early to be clubbing but we can scope the outside. You got a message from robo-cop yet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Our unmarked vehicle is ready for us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a mostly silent drive to Eden Club, besides Reed's music, of course. Not the heavy metal, but the poppy korean. He was comfortable enough around Nines to share his music taste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Probability: 61%]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Nines parked neatly in a parking space a ways away from the club to wait out the next couple hours, Reed pulled down the mirror and turned his face side to side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you nervous, detective?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pshh, course not. I've gone undercover before. It's not as scary as the movies make it, just gather intel and GTFO," he said before he applied a black translucent lip gloss, "Haven't gone out like this in years, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? You struck me as a partying type when we first met. Now I realize those dark circles are from nightmares, not long nights out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective put up the mirror and glanced at him [sheepishly]. "I'm…oh jesus christ– I'm sorry about how I was this morning. I shouldn't've–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, detective, it was my fault. I put you in an uncomfortable situation when you're clearly in love with Officer Chen."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze for a moment, as if processing what Nines had said before he burst out laughing. He took a moment to catch his breath before he could speak. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh my fucking god, Nines…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he paused again for another laughing fit, "I have a little list of points for this because it happens more often than you think. One, Tina is gay as fuck. Two, she's so gay that she married a girl. Three, Valerie is a phcking saint and is way out of her league. Four, I don't…really swing that way either. Well, I'm bi, but I have my preferences."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Probability: 70%]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Oh. It appears the advancements I've been adding to my social module are not as good as I thought. I apologize."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were the most advanced model ever made, RK900," he said [mockingly], "Why do you have to self-upgrade?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stress levels rose slightly. Not an alarming number just yet. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most advanced android! It's just that some </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnecessary</span>
  </em>
  <span> human features were…removed. I was never meant to interact with humans, so what was the point in giving me a social module as good as my predecessor's?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective's eyes darted across the android, then to his own clenched fists. He seemed to understand. "That's…terrible. They just took off parts of you and called it an upgrade?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a bad thing…I just have to try a bit harder than others. Some human activities don't interest me anyway."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right, sorry. It's not a tragedy, just a challenge. A-and some human parts aren't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines nodded, looking down at his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…We</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about dicks, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android would have choked if he could. "G-Gavin..! While that was what I was implying, I didn't expect you to just say it like that..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed laughed some more. Even in the awkward situation, it still made his thirium pump flutter. [Good] feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally calmed himself down and wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "Can't you, like, get an attachment installed if it's bothering you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not see the point in investing in something like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines, do you know the term 'asexual'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines quickly looked up the meaning of the term and returned to Reed. "Yes. What about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude, I think you're ace."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mechanical response of how he was an unfeeling robot almost slipped out, but he caught himself. "Possibly. I will look into it more when we are not on the clock. Thank you for not freaking out, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reed brought his hand to the back of his neck as a pink tint filled his face. "Y-yeah, no problem. I'm not good with people, or figuring my own shit out, but I've been to mandatory therapy enough times to…yeah."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Nines repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silence filled the car as Reed pulled out his phone and turned it away from Nines. This wouldn't be able to stop Nines from seeing what he was doing but the detective must've forgotten. He started texting Tina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>im waiting outside eden w/ 9s</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>bored :/</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tell me more abt this starting a family thing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a minute later his phone buzzed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em><span>i thought she was american:</span></em> <b><em>n</em></b><b><em>othings set in stone yet gav</em></b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>not until that promotion</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>well u know ur gonna get it so </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>gimme the detes t im exited</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>excited*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i thought she was american: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ig u could help us decide :-)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>we were thinking adoption or ivf but we dont have a price for the ivf yet</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>how much was your bottom</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines thought he was lost to this slang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>jesus t i dont wanna think abt how im gonna pay that off when im 110</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>like 50k or sum shit</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i thought she was american: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>aaaa that makes me scared itll be rlly bad </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reed searched the average price for intro-fertilization and sent a screenshot to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>a lot less then that but idk abt ur specific doctors or shit</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i thought she was american:</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> not as bad as i thought tbh ill get val to do more research</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>gtg, if ur bored talk to ur partner</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and put his phone down. The way he glanced at Nines, considering Tina's words, caused his thirium pump to skip a beat. Instead of reaching over the center console and closing the distance between them like his preconstructions suggested, he asked a question that he was slightly [nervous] to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin," he started. His first name was for more personal matters. "What is 'your bottom'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective's face shifted from [casual curiosity] to [dread?][shock?][mortified?] Nines dismissed the notification before it even entered his HUD.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face slowly turned red. "How did you–</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh my god, I'm a phcking idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Listen </span>
  <em>
    <span>plastic,</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't ever look into my shit</span>
  <em>
    <span> ever again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm sick of the constant scanning and privacy invasion! I can't even text my friend without you asking me about shit like that! Shit that doesn't</span>
  <em>
    <span> involve you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not the response he expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm so sorry, Gavin. I was aware of how much you value your privacy and I continued to break it…" He bowed his head and waited for punishment, but it never came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked up, the detective's face had softened. "Nines…no, I'm sorry. I'm an </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I react to small things like an</span>
  <em>
    <span> asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know you can't help it sometimes. Plus, I shoulda told you way earlier."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only was Nines not punished, but Gavin was apologizing to</span>
  <em>
    <span> him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was not used to this. "Gavin, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I–" he stuttered, "I want you to know, so we're transparent and communication and shit." If he really did want to tell Nines, it took him several moments of silence to break it. "Nines, I'm–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The radio suddenly flickered on, and a familiar voice echoed out of it. "This is Detective Miller. I'll be on you guys' radios  if you need me, over."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Relief] seemed to wash over Reed as he picked up the radio. "Got it, Chris. By the way no one actually says, 'over'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Gavin. Just protocol, over."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear to God I will turn this thing off–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, jeez. I'm still learning detective shit, gimme a break."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"S'fine, we've all been the rookie once."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyways, the club won't be busy till </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ten-ish, so just wait and call me if you need me. When you go in, make sure your body cam is on and hidden, also your earpiece. And Nines, I trust you can do your android magic to communicate with me, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Correct, over," the android spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The radio fuzzed out and the car returned to silence. Gavin quickly reached over and turned up the music, closing his eyes and setting his head back on the headrest. Nines supposed he was done talking.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaa 25th chapter ! I really love how this one turned out, compared to a couple of r o u g h  ones before it, lol.<br/>all i can think about is nines asking "what is your bottom?" and gavin is just like "this CAKE."<br/>happy holidays btw !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Undercover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: little bit of dub-con near the end. Both parties consent but it is clear one does not want it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was finally time to go in, and Nines had been building and erasing preconstuctions for hours about </span>
  <strike>
    <span>what Gavin was going to say</span>
  </strike>
  <span> their plan of action, yet he still wasn't entirely sure of what that was. In the car, they had discussed splitting up. Even though Nines was not fully comfortable with that, his partner insisted. It was their trade for making Gavin eat a granola bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that they were actually getting out of the car and walking to the club, he felt [nervous?][excited?][worried?]. He couldn't even decipher his own emotions at times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin could not openly carry his firearm with him, so he made Nines walk him through the android's combat programs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you insist," he sighed, "Full knowledge of one-hundred and seventy different martial arts, retractable titanium claws and teeth, the highest reaction speed out of any android model, a plug to force interface in my right wrist, a dagger compartment in my left, and of course my dashing good looks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human chuckled and looked up at him as they walked down the street. "No laser eyes, then?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no laser eyes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin held his earpiece, which was nearly impossible to see. "Chris? How many androids with no records of ever existing reported missing yesterday?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Twenty. And twenty the day before that. That's a hell of a lot of missing persons in one day, Gavin," Detective Miller's voice responded throughout Nines' head and Gavin's earpiece.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus fuck."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were rapidly approaching the front entrance of the club where a bouncer stood unmoving. He was meant to be intimidating, but it didn't really work when he was the same height as Nines. Gavin paid their entrance fees and they stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fowler better pay me back," he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines instantly got hundreds of readings and scans from their surroundings. It was almost overloading his senses with the excessive noise and movement and heat and–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His human tensed up next to him, grabbing his hand seemingly before he could second guess himself. The frail touch sent a warm feeling throughout Nines' chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just– just get intel and GTFO," Gavin repeatedly whispered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was [comforting] and [panicking] at the same time that his partner was struggling with the environment as much as he was. The detective's stress levels slowly decreased, but his heart rate stayed high. Perhaps something else was causing that to quicken. He straightened his back and tried to walk further into the establishment, but Nines' hand held firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of trying to yank his hand away or tell him off, Gavin suddenly realized the look in his eyes. Nines couldn't express much, but his human had learned to decipher his micro-micro expressions. "You okay, tin can?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was not okay. His HUD was covered with warnings and pop ups to where he could hardly see, and his LED flashed red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[AREA OF HIGH ALCOHOL CONTENT]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[AREA OF HIGH POPULATION]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[DANGEROUS ENVIRONMENT]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Protect Detective Gavin Reed]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Protect Detective Gavin Reed]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[SENSORY OVERLOAD IMMINENT]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[SENSORY OVERLOAD IMMINENT]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[SENSORY OVERLOAD IMMINENT]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[SENSORY OVERLOAD IMMINENT]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was suddenly pulled into a single-stall restroom by his partner. The door slammed shut behind them just as his legs gave out from under him. Gavin caught his shoulders, so he at least fell a little more gracefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, Nines! You blow a fuse or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He attempted to stand up as soon as his sensors cooled down, but firm hands held his shoulders. "Detective, I'm functional."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you're fucking not..! You looked like you were having a panic attack as soon as we got in the door!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Too many…people. My…sensors were taking in too much information and I couldn't…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Couldn't stop it..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Correct."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, we don't have to split up. I just suggested it because–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm functional, detective. Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Worry] crossed Gavin's face for a moment. "…okay. If you're sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the tin can was the one insisting they split up. Funny how he flipped on a dime like that. Anyways, now Gavin was swirling a glass of whiskey while chatting with an android bartender. Most, if not all, of these missing androids worked nights at places like this, so he was gonna keep an eye on any employees he saw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His partner was probably getting way too close to way too drunk people on the dance floor in the Red Room, but it's not like they were dating or anything, so–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right. Job.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry," Gavin held up his glass, "I was thinkin' about how good this drink is. What brand is it again?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android, who introduced himself as Jamie, smiled politely and pulled the bottle from behind the bar. "Bain's, 2002."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, cool. That's the year I was born."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie put his elbow on the bar and leaned forward. "Looks like it was made for you. Care for another?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin had to drink to blend in, but he couldn't get wasted. "I'm good with this for now, tryna take it slow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, you don't look like a lightweight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks can be perceiving, Jamie," he said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie smiled idly for a moment as his LED spun yellow. "I never caught your name, sir."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Schmidt," he said with some hesitation. He and his partner had decided on some fake names while scoping the place out, and he just had to go with a buddy cop duo, even with Nines’ confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android sneakily looked him up and down before holding out his hand, which Gavin took with a small smile. "Never seen you here before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Schmidt</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a slow sip of his drink and chuckled when he put it down. "No, don't come here often. Actually I was here with a friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was?" Jamie inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ditched me in the red room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's rough, buddy. Refill on the house?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin nodded and held out his glass while Jamie poured. “Now I think you’re just trying to get me drunk.” He wasn't going to finish this one, just hold it to look rugged and shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So," the android leaded, "tell me more about this friend of yours. Just friends?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Christ, you sound just like Tina," he muttered, though he couldn’t help the subtle pink dusting his cheeks. "Last thing I need right now is anyone 'more than friends'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, dude. Hey, does he happen to be super tall and scary in a blue shirt and black hair?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha– yeah..? How did you–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cause he's coming this way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin turned his head to see his partner hastily walking towards him. Nines clearly tried to present himself gracefully, but his hair was ruffled in the back and there were numerous lipstick marks on his face. He politely sat next to Gavin as a glass of blue blood was slid towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see the people liked you on the dance floor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jenko</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the detective spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines seemed to catch on, smoothing his hair back and wiping his cheek with a napkin. "I apologize for my absence, but I was unable to slip away at the moment. I came to ask you if–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tapped the android's knee with his phone and it vibrated with a new message in the middle of his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>9s: Accompany me to the Red Room. My social module is inhibiting me from interrogating people subtly. I need your assistance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"–you wanted to dance with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin knew what Nines meant, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding. "I'm actually chatting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jamie</span>
  </em>
  <span> right here. Can't you get someone that left," he circled around his face with his finger, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dance with you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines wiped his face again and pushed the blue blood mixture away. "…but I want to dance with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. I dragged you out here to have fun."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin glanced at the bartender, who nodded understandingly. "Have fun, boys," said Jamie as he started to serve another customer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines rested his hand on his partner's lower back to guide him as they made it to the Red Room. The vibe was certainly immaculate in there with the added pheromones and loud music. The music was definitely</span>
  <em>
    <span> something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines suddenly grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. He didn't seem to have much of a plan after that, so Gavin got closer and wrapped his arms around his partner's neck, resting his forearms lazily on the android's shoulders. This brought a bit of color to both of their faces, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>purely </span>
  </em>
  <span>their job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Grab my waist and sway, dipshit," Gavin ordered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android did as told and Gavin moved even closer. He was just trying to blend into the rest of the crowd by not looking completely out of the scene. Compared to the drunks surrounding them, this was like holding hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not have a dancing program, only dance-fighting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This cracked a smile from the detective. "S'okay, just learn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Luckily, I have a teacher."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know how to dance like you</span>
  <em>
    <span> think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know how to dance. None of that waltz shit. This is where people go to get wasted and get laid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, Gavin. Didn't know those were your intentions," Nines scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin's face suddenly got much redder, remembering his body cam and earpiece. "That's not what I meant, asshole!" He looked away shyly as Nines stared right through him. "…So why do you need my social expertise..?" he asked, a little quieter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am looking for possible android perpetrators. Forty-seven percent of the crowd tonight are android. I feel we both should be looking for anyone suspicious instead of talking to bartenders."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The employees are the main ones going poof, dipshit. You couldn't possibly be jealous, right?" Yeah, his grin was asshole-ish, but he couldn't help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"O-of course not!" he stuttered, "I simply believe you are more useful here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A silence fell over the two, replaced with the trashy club music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That android," Nines interrupted, nodding his head to a soft-looking man dancing near them. "They are an MC500, medic model. While not having the ability to hack into CCTV, they are one of the strongest models and have very advanced social programming. They would be ideal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>for a…kidnapping."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin turned them around so he could peer over Nines' shoulder to see the android in question. "There's dozens of that model here, tin can. How are you so sure it's that one?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not, but that's where you come in. The PC200 and PM700 behind me are police-grade androids. While not permitted to use force, they would certainly know how to evade law enforcement."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective looked more to his left and quickly looked back to his partner. Have some decency, people. "They look a little…busy. Don't think they're really focusing on breaking the law right now…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It could be an act to make you think exactly that. Go talk to them and see if you could learn anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, wait, Nines–!" he tried to say before Nines slipped out of his arms and disappeared into the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was a fucking prick sometimes. He couldn't just walk up to two people eating each other's faces and interrogate them! No, this is what he came here to do. Putting on a confident and slightly tipsy persona, Gavin approached the androids, rapidly forming a plan in his head. He firmly tapped the PC200's shoulder, stepping back as he turned to him looking slightly annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Somethin' wrong..?" the android asked as the PM700 hung off of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that human over there in the holographic dress has been gushing over you all night. Thought you'd wanna know," Gavin said casually.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The PC200 turned back to the PM700. "Am I getting any tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed and pushed herself off of him, shaking her head. In her defense, who the fuck asks that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Imma go see what she has for me, then," he said before hurrying after the poor random lady Gavin had pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, horny fools.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin swiftly filled in his empty spot and started to dance with the PM700. She grinned. "Hannah," she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the detective's confused look, she added, "My name. You got one?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Schmidt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hannah tilted her head slightly. "No, you're not. I can scan you, y'know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, fuck it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha, caught me. But you can't tell anyone," he whispered with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her body against his to put her mouth close to his ear. "I knew you wanted something more than to just get in my pants. What are your intentions, pretty boy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to skillfully limit contact and moved them closer to the wall where it was less crowded. "How often do you come here, Hannah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"At least once a week, baby. Didn't have work today so thought I'd stop by to have some fun."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You see a lot of the same people here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not very good at dirty talk, baby," she almost growled while weaving her fingers in his hair. "Yeah, mostly bartenders and performers in the lounge. Jela and I used to have some fun together, but I haven't been able to get in contact with her for a couple days."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin let his head get tugged back a little. "Was Jela a performer?" She nodded, and he continued, "Know where</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can get in contact with her?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm right here, baby. Don't think about her…" Hannah slowly pulled him into a messy kiss, closing her eyes while Gavin kept his wide open in surprise. Fuck, why did Nines pop into his head?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she opened them, she pulled back a little. "This okay..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, just– I'd prefer a little more privacy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got it, pretty boy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, she quickly pulled him into the men's room, which thank god was deserted. Suddenly, he was against the wall with a small hand running under his shirt and up his back. He could hardly breathe as Hannah's lips reconnected with his, much more intensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was definitely not an interrogation (unless interrogation of his mouth counted). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, bad touch, holy shit. He didn't want–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nines–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If someone could just bust through that bathroom door right now and–</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiii sorry for late update again but shsh. it's holidays so</p>
<p>im getting close to the end of my prewritten chapters and i havent written anything in like a week so apologies if it gets rll slow all of a sudden.</p>
<p>anyways the chapter was kinda long compared to my usual length so i split it in 2 parts, and god was this difficult to write haha, much luv &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Undercover Pt.2 - Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: bit of dubcon at the beginning from last chapter, and arguing.</p>
<p>(really just read the end of the chapt, it's the only part I like)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Okay,</span>
  <em>
    <span> fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nines had been watching Gavin, but only to keep him safe. It wasn't because Cyberlife's most advanced android couldn't talk to strangers without a dozen error messages about his social module covering his HUD and said stranger's face turning from [curiosity] to [concern?][fear?].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying to process the hundreds of scans he automatically got when he entered in hopes of finding a suspicious profile, when his human darted to the restroom with the PM700 Nines had told him to interrogate. Was that location chosen for more privacy? Nines decided to follow them. For the detective's safety, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His detective breathlessly against the wall with the PM700 invading his mouth and clothes was not what Nines had expected as he silently entered the men's restroom. It sent a familiar tug to his thirium pump.</span>
  <b> Bad feeling.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though now that he couldn't tear his optical units away, he noticed Gavin's wide eyes and stiff body. At every new touch to his scarred chest, he flinched slightly. Not to mention his stress levels were at eighty-four percent. It suddenly clicked that this probably wasn't what he had planned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin..?" He didn't intend for his voice to sound like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His partner's eyes darted to him, but the PM700 didn't seem to notice. Strong hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face the towering android. Her face was easy to read, [fear].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, what do you want?" she spoke, looking him up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines grabbed Gavin's arm and pulled him off the wall. "Leave."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She attempted to puff up, but quickly settled that she wouldn’t win anything against the taller android. "Woah, he never mentioned he was taken. My bad, I'll get out of here, damn…" The PM700 [registered as Hannah] scurried out of the restroom before Nines could say another word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to his partner, who was catching his breath and pulling his shirt back down. "…what was that about?" Nines asked when it seemed Gavin had somewhat calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I was just responding to her advances so she'd keep giving me answers but…</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don't know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she went too fucking far and I couldn't say…" he trailed off, clearly [shaken]. "I-I'm fine, let's go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warm feeling buzzed in the android's chest. "Gavin, you are not fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tucked a part of his shirt in his pants and looked down at the floor for a moment. His stress levels dropped quickly, but his heart rate took much longer to slow down as they stood in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I'm checking the bar again. Follow me if you want." Except when Gavin grabbed the door handle, he looked back at Nines. "…Actually, please come with me. Let's just cover this place one more time and fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> leave…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great idea, detective."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie wasn't at the bar when they returned, and Gavin couldn't see him serving any other customers. Hopefully they didn't miss the end of his shift. They'd gotten a hold of a manager after a couple minutes and asked about the missing android employee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jamie? Yeah, I think he's working tonight. Wait here, I'll check the roster," the human manager told them before hurrying into the back once again. When he came back, he had a worried look on his face. "Sorry, guys. I didn't see Jamie anywhere scheduled this week. Same thing happened last week when I swore one of my employees had already started their shift but then they dropped off the face of the earth…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May I check your employee records?" Nines asked. Of course he couldn't fucking check that, it was private info.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No can do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Gavin's surprise, his partner took out his badge from his back pocket and flashed it at the manager. "We need those records. If you cannot provide them, we will come back with a warrant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell yeah, Nines. Something seemed to flicker in the manager's eye as he thought about it, perhaps he didn't want his section of the club to be searched top to bottom, good call. "…Alright, fine. But just the android."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin wanted to protest, but then Nines glared at him and his knees felt weak, so he leaned against the bar and tried to rid himself of this dizziness. He only had one drink, so something else must be making him feel like this. He hated that he knew exactly what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even a minute later, he heard shouting and the sound of a door slamming shut. Gavin hesitantly followed them into the back. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about Nines, he was worried about the manager because he knew damn well the android could snap him in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had happened right in front of him and he didn't prevent it. Nines raced out the backdoor, hopping over the scattered garbage bins with programmed grace. But it felt sloppier with the [panic]. Before deviancy, he never felt [panic]. He never felt. Emotions haven't exactly gotten him in the best place recently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sight of the HJ400. Rushing around to the front of the building, he spotted the detective's unmarked car near the back of the parking lot. His eyes darted to the self-driving taxi just passing it. It was too far to scan, so he'd have to get closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to hit the highway soon, and when it did there was no way he'd be able to catch up to it after that. His feet moved before his mind did. Thirty-five miles an hour was his maximum speed and the taxi was just slower. At the time of night, not many people were out, so he was easily able to weave his way through the few passerby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was gaining, running down the middle of the almost empty road. Just a little closer, and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Reed's unmarked car quickly swerved in front of him and the man got out of the car in a fury. He grabbed the android before he could hop the car, and although Nines could easily break free, he didn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why the phck are you chasing that car? You can't just leave me and bolt, you phcking plastic asshole!" he spat, holding onto the collar of Nines' shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective! I have to–" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taxi merged onto the highway and was lost in the sea of speeding vehicles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I can't catch it! If you hadn't stopped me, I could've–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tightened his grip. "Nah, don't phcking</span>
  <em>
    <span> start</span>
  </em>
  <span> that blaming shit! I still don't know why you were chasing that goddamn car in the first fucking place! Were you seriously about to run out into the fucking highway?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Are you shitting me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a hunch that–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunch?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nines, your damn</span>
  <em>
    <span> life</span>
  </em>
  <span> is more valuable than a fucking hunch, oh my god!" Gavin started to pace a circle into the asphalt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines made sure his partner was finished before he spoke. "…I got close enough to scan it. An unregistered android was the only passenger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin lifted his head from his hands and stared at Nines. "What..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never scanned someone only for their profile to come up blank, like they were just born."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-Nines, I don't understand."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Either an android fresh out of the assembly line, or a newly reset android. Given the fact New Jericho protocol when they get control over android production is to activate the android after registering and deviating them, it is likely the latter." He couldn't manage to look his partner in the eyes as he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but only a blaring horn could be heard. He looked behind him at the angry driver and flipped him off before making his way to his car and moving it to the curb. Instead of getting out when he put it in park, the human just…sat there, staring at nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines took this as a sign to climb in the passenger's seat. "Gavin, are you alright? I don't see why you are so troubled by this breakthrough in our case."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin kept his eyes trained on the void as he talked slowly. "There is no fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> breakthrough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You're connecting this to our case by a thread. To find Cyberlife guilty, you need shit like evidence, Nines."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I’m sure that was Jamie in the taxi, I'm sure of it… I don't know how someone was able to reset him in the amount of time we were gone, but…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The radio flickered on after a few seconds, with Detective Miller on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shit, forgot about him," Gavin mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too, Gav," said Miller, "I, uh…gotta talk to you guys soon. There's some stuff we need to go over about what the hell just happened."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I have to write a goddamn report on how my partner almost ran into a fucking highway I’m gonna torch–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It can wait until the morning, it's late enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sighed and put his head on the steering wheel. Even though Nines couldn't get fatigued, he still felt some relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't comment when the detective drove with his injured arm, nor when he didn't stop at the station to drop Nines off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;( i lowkey dislike this chpt but shh u didn't hear it from me<br/>also happy 2021 and prepare for next week's chpt, thank u</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Just Felt Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>https://youtu.be/0qgET1Zhpb8</p>
<p>I think that's a good enough summery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asshole ran over to meow at them and Gavin had to block the door with his foot so the cat didn't dart out into the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You fucker," he teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat just meowed consistently louder like a little gremlin until he pulled the top off a can of wet food and scooped it in her bowl. She happily shut up to fill her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't actually register taking Nines to his apartment, he was just tired and it felt</span>
  <em>
    <span> right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was also too tired to care about his inner conflicts or whatever. Waking up super early and then pulling a midnight stint on basically only a granola bar went exactly as planned. Sleep deprived Gavin wanted to conk the fuck out, and if that happened to be next to a beautiful android detective, so be it. All the yelling he did earlier drained him more than he realized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should've at least struggled when Nines led him to his bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed with him, but that took so much energy...when he could just lean into the android's shoulder...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin..." Nines said softly, "You seem out of it. Is it because of the situation I put myself in earlier? I deeply apologize if any harm that comes to me traumatizes you in any way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You talk…so much…" he said sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I apol– I'm sorry, Gavin. I'm just…frustrated that a possible lead got away. Maybe I would have caught up to it if you hadn't interfered."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looked up at those shining silver eyes and saw a small glimpse of dull grey. "You asshole. S'not my fault I don't want you to get hurt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't see why you care, to be honest. I thought you hated androids. I thought you hated me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I..." Those three words just danced on the top of his tongue. "I don't hate androids. Not you, at least. I think the non-deviant ones are creepy, job-stealing machines, but I don't have much of a problem with the normal ones."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' LED spun yellow for a moment. "I asked you a question back at the Eden Club. Do you mind answering it now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped the denim of his jeans and started fiddling with one of the tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"…Sure, I think I know what this is about."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was wondering how you obtained the scars on your chest. I caught a glimpse in the restroom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're gonna have to be more specific, tin can," he said, clearly dancing around the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nines could explain verbally, sleep deprived Gavin was like</span>
  <em>
    <span> you learn best with visuals,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so he got up and pulled off his shirt from the back, as well as taking off the fishnet sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Point," he probably said too fucking calmly, seeing the android's entire face turn a bright blue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many scars littered his torso, like the rest of him. Nines slowly stood up and approached Gavin like he was a skittish cat. His index finger was gently placed on Gavin's left side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bullet, went out the other side," Gavin commented, feeling some red fill his face as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next, Nines carefully slid his nails up Gavin's ribs until his index landed on Gavin's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Same shit, different day. This one didn't go through, though. Tina had to pick it out with tweezers."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That explains the improper healing… Why not go to a hospital?" Nines replied, almost in a trance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate hospitals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving on, he pointed at his right side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's from the week after I got Asshole. She was a violent little shit at first, now she's just a little shit." He chuckled a little as he told that one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Nines' finger traced the two faint scars right below Gavin's pecs, very faint. They were only noticeable because the android was literally built to notice these things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's…" Why was it so hard to say? That was the question Nines really wanted an answer to. He knew it wouldn't change anything, but only like, three people at the whole precinct knew. "Those are from the surgery Eli paid for. Y'know, top…surgery."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' eyebrows raised. "Ah, that tied up a lot of loose ends in my notes about you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's…it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin, I'm not sure how you preconstructed I would react, but I don't see the issue."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's– it's just that when I've told other people they…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it's my lack of socialization, but I don't understand how your reproductive organs affect your gender."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He– wait, Nines didn't even have a–… Dammit, Gavin felt like an idiot. Realistically speaking, coming out to a dickless android would have been the easiest one yet. Dammit, idiot brain. The last couple years, it’d been best to not mention it if not directly asked. Things were different in the academy, before he passed as well as he did now. He felt like everyone he interacted with could clock him instantly. But this wasn’t the academy, and people didn’t give as much of a shit as they used to when... when he lived with his dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin couldn't help but smile as he tugged  on a different, non-alcohol smelling shirt and returned to face the android. "Okay… Since we're being open or whatever, I get to ask you a 'personal' question now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines seemed a little hesitant, but agreed. "It is only fair."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," he started, "I wanna know what your deal is. Y-you deviate and suddenly you're just– so much… Like, why do you care that much about my well-being?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His partner looked away and brought his hands together behind his back. "I was afraid you would ask that one. I was going to wait until the probability was high enough, but since you're asking directly… I believe I have developed feelings for you, Gavin. Romantic feelings, to be specific. I realize that I am new to–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Butterflies and anxiety bounced in Gavin's stomach at the same time, waking him up a little bit. He wanted that answer so bad yet he dreaded it. It would only hurt him, but he so badly wanted to plant kisses on the android's lips. It was selfish, but he wanted to hold the android as tight as he could and never let go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, Gavin. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he wasn't–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin brought a hand to Nines' face, cupping his cheek. It was as if his mind was fighting with his heart. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve Nines. But another part of him was tired of this and wanted to be selfish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"D-detective, I…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was gently shushed with Gavin's chapped lips. It was only for a moment, as Gavin pulled away and covered his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"O-oh my god,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm so sorry, I didn't–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines reconnected their kiss quickly, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt. He practically melted to the android's touch and could feel the metaphorical sparks fly. Nines' lips were unnaturally soft and inviting, like curling up in a blanket. It would take much more effort than he had to not drown in them. The two communicated every feeling they wanted to tell each other in this</span>
  <em>
    <span> silent, wonderful, terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended the kiss, still holding onto each other's collars, and both flushed. "Nines… I-I'm not sure if I can…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright, Gavin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, let me finish. I don't know what you see in me but this is what you get. You can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fix</span>
  </em>
  <span> me if that's what you're trying to do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines placed a hand on Gavin's cheek. "Of course not, and there are a plethora of things I adore about you. Actually, my main worry is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> won't be enough for</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human grinned as he leaned into the touch. "What? You're literally perfect, like tiers above my league.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I worry I can't satisfy anything you desire beyond our...current partnership."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines, I don't care! I don't need any of that. You're still a person deserving of love without all the bells and whistles. I'm lucky if I can justify getting out of bed in the morning, let alone </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android chuckled in that slightly glitchy way. "It sounds like we're just making excuses not to, while simultaneously disproving each other's excuses."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess we are…" Gavin said softly, moving his hands to the back of his android's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe good things could happen to an asshole like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Time: 12/17/38 6:55AM]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines had been up for a few minutes, but didn't dare wake the detective when he was getting his precious sleep. For now, the android just watched the subtle rise and fall of his human's chest from the foot of the bed. His biocomponents made a quiet whir as he thought about the breakthrough he'd had with Gavin, and he had to use his breathing mechanism to cool his parts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud blaring coming from Gavin's phone filled the room, which Nines quickly turned off. Damn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin grumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing around. When he spotted the android, he tensed. "Y-you stayed there? All night..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Gavin. You said not to go, and that you didn't want to–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay! I get it!" he quickly interrupted. "Let's get ready for work, we have to write that report."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They'd spent the majority of last night talking. An excessive amount of talking. He'd never just sat there, trading words with another person for that long without it feeling…tense or awkward. And if Gavin lost some of his tough act halfway through, who was to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human hopped out of bed surprisingly energized and walked over to Nines. "I, um… I'm really happy about last night. I still feel like I'm being selfish or doing something wrong, though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines took Gavin's hand and brought it to his lips. "Gavin, when will you learn that being happy isn't a bad thing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin ignored the blood rushing up to his face. "When life stops shitting on me, I'll learn. Now get out, I gotta change."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines wanted to smile, so instead he just nodded and left the room. Not before stealing a kiss on the cheek, leaving Gavin frozen and flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This would take some getting used to, and Nines was<em> very</em>  willing to get used to it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>istg if anyone says this is rushed when there's been 27 chapters of buildup-<br/>but yay finally they smooched<br/>and ik i say this a lot but i SWEAR im almost done with the fic, like maybe 2 or 3 chpts left to write. when i finish i can speed up the posting to more than once a week, that is if i finish before i run out of pre-written chpts, lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:))))) just me getting all the fluff i've been dying to write for 20+ chapters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The kiss still burned on Gavin's cheek as he shuffled around his room, getting ready. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror while taking his meds and almost jumped. Why would Nines of all people want to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The morning really brought out his inner rat. The fact that Nines </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to kiss that made him giddy. God, when was the last time he was giddy…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried up and got out of his room before he held up the android too long. Surprisingly, Nines was wandering around his apartment picking up the little knickknacks Gavin had decorated the place with. Shit, yeah, this was his first time in Gavin's home after deviation so he was probably just looking around. Unsurprisingly, there was a steaming cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal waiting for him on the island.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to, tin can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android sat down a photo frame and turned to Gavin. "Hm? Oh, of course I had to. You hardly ate anything yesterday, so you must be starving right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pshh, I'm not that–" a growl escaped his stomach, "okay, thanks…" Gavin proceeded to dig in while Nines continued scanning the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Hey, Gavin?" he said after a while, "When was this picture taken?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin got up to check, leaning over Nines' shoulder. "Police academy, actually. Tina, Valerie, me, and an ex went on a double date. It was fucking awful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If it was so bad, why did you frame it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Awful in the moment, a hilarious lesson in retrospect."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was the lesson you learned that night?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Never date guys with a name that starts with the letter–" he stopped, quickly glancing up at Nines, who was already looking right back at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What letter..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, uh, his name was Nathan, and the one before him was Noah, so I– but that's so childish and I'd never actually turn someone down if their–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android held Gavin's face as he shushed him with a chaste kiss, making the human even more of a flustered mess. "Is that your way of asking me out, detective?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This prick–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No!– I mean, if you want to– so, sure..? But no, I– that wasn't how I was going to–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I accept. Do I have permission to add nicknames to your profile?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god, I fucking hate you!" he said with a smile and absolutely no venom. "We have to go or we'll be late..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. We should get on the road, boyfriend." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin fucking choked at the title while putting on his jacket and scarf. Unable to fully finish a word, he shot his partner a disapproving glare and stormed out of the apartment. He was quick to cover his mouth so no one could see how big his smile was.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The report went fast on Nines' end, but his partner seemed to be struggling at some parts. Eventually, they both finished and turned it in for review. Now they had to discuss their next moves with Anderson and Connor, who had just finished their own reports from the bar they went to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair had a similar experience with at least one staff member vanishing with no trace. Similar. Nines learned that Gavin had refused to put any detail into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of his report, let alone even talk to him about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…and he's hell-bent on this idea that the android in the taxi was Jamie, but like, how the fuck would a kidnapper be able to pull that shit?" the detective stated, leaning back into his chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We established Cyberlife would have had to destroy these files before-hand, and Nines, you said Jamie still had a profile when you scanned him?" asked Connor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines straightened up even more. "Yes, but why was there an unregistered android in the first place? Post-revolution androids are deviated and given identities before they even leave the factory. An android went missing at the place we were undercover and I find an either wiped or brand-new android driving away from the scene. How are you doubting this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just not enough evidence, kid," Anderson said. "We're not saying we don't believe yer theory but we can't legally run with it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what else do we have on Cyberlife? They could possibly be resetting androids!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor put his hands on the desk. "Cyberlife is a legal corporation, there's no way they can be resetting androids."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>rA9, and he thought Gavin's brother was an idiot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin groaned and got up from his seat. "I can't, holy shit..! I work with a dumbass! One sec, I need a smoke."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My mission before I deviated was to reset androids until Cyberlife could find a long-term solution. All I'm saying is, they found it. I'm going with Reed," Nines stated finally before hurrying after the detective.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android walked silently to the human who was leaning against the wall, trying to light his cigarette. He felt [love] when Gavin jumped back, swearing profusely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Make goddamn noise when you walk, please!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines answered by replacing the cigarette hanging out of his mouth with a kiss. The detective's eyes widened as he pushed Nines away slightly. "Not at work, asshole..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines ran his [sinister] smile program. It was the closest he had to an actual one, okay? "There's no one out here. Not a fan of PDA?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to focus on this case right now. We need actual evidence before we'll even be close to getting a warrant for their base of operations. You can't be…distracting me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Upgrade social module]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Distracting you..?" Nines said softly while leaning in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he was pushed away. "M'serious, tin can. I need to be focused to dig up anything I can about Cyberlife."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing it again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Doing what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pushing me away."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin took a drag from his cigarette. "…this is just… I'm very stressed, Nines. It's not about you– or us, but I don't want to get angry and lash out and say the wrong things."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines took the cigarette away, followed by his human's protests. "I have to admit, I've been quite stressed lately as well. While I'm unsure how to deal with myself, physical contact is good for humans. It releases serotonin which has a calming–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've already said that before, dipshit." Gavin chuckled, wrapping his arms around the android and burying his face in the crook of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was pretty sure the blue went well past his cheeks and into the tips of his ears. "I've been thinking about replacing your smokes with candy so you'd cut back," he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin just chuckled, holding onto his android a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fucking exhausting trying to research things that didn't exist according to the internet. Hank and Connor left hours ago, so it was just him and Nines left. The android moved to stand behind Gavin, leaning over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was just resting his eyes, okay? Definitely not sleeping. "…huh..? Oh, what is it, Nines?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're exhausted. Come on, I'll take you home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But I have to keep…" Nines' voice was so buttery, it just made him want to close his eyes again… "Y-yeah, take me home."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one's a bit short but when is it not lol</p>
<p>nines asking if he could use a nickname and gavin is like omg he's gonna call me babe or honey or something *gay panicked screaming* then just— "Boyfriend."</p>
<p>next week is more fluffy shit, like tooth rotting. but do i see....plot???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. [Time: 12/17/38 9:08PM]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"omfg more fluff?"<br/>                Yes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Time: 12/17/38 9:08PM]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither questioned when Nines followed Gavin up to his apartment instead of turning around and going back to the precinct. It was an unspoken welcome since they both knew if Nines wanted in, he could get in. The one who actually needed to eat went to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to just stand there, I have movies and books and shit," he said while starting to boil some water, presumably for some sort of noodles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great idea, Gavin. We could watch a movie after you eat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android tried to run preconstructions on what the detective could be thinking that made his face turn such a pretty red, but it only made his own face flush. He was suddenly very glad Gavin turned away from him, towards the stove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna watch a new one or a movie from my time?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Movies made today are still in your time. Unless you died in 2025 and I've been having a processing error for the past two weeks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin snorted and covered his face. "No, asshole! Pretty sure I'm still kickin', unfortunately," he said while looking down at his hand and flexing his fingers as if to prove it to himself. "Ooh, I could show you a documentary made about the plague."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm quite sure the plague is before your time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, the</span>
  <em>
    <span> other</span>
  </em>
  <span> plague, in twenty-twenty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' LED spun yellow for a moment as he researched the topic. "Ah, I see. I was unaware you lived through such circumstances."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...yeah, being close to homeless in the middle of a pandemic wasn’t epic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...I apologize. Do you need assistance with your dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, tin can. I don't need a military grade android to make ramen for me." As soon as he said that, a bit of water splashed back from the brick of ramen he just plopped in, hitting his arm. "Agh! son of a–" he glanced at his partner, "I don't wanna hear shit about this, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you say,</span>
  <em>
    <span> detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Gavin was rushing to the couch, bowl in hand, to catch the documentary Nines had announced he started. They sat on opposite sides, but eventually Gavin sat the now empty bowl on the coffee table and leaned on the android's side. While the warmth was appreciated, there was a case Nines had to think about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scanned over case files looking for any pattern or really anything they could've possibly missed. He managed to go through everything five times (fifty seconds) before Gavin tore his eyes from the TV to notice his yellow LED. "Nines, c'mon, no work right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android loosened his posture a little. "I apologize, it's just…hard to focus on anything else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I could try to help you focus on something else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines cocked his head to the side curiously. At his lack of response, the human turned down the volume and continued. "I could…recalibrate you..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The offer seemed [genuine] and it tempted him slightly. "I can perform a recalibration myself. And you don't even know how to assist me in that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, but it's not for practical purposes. It's for like, relaxing, I guess. I don't know..! Just walk me through it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The [embarrassed] look did suit Gavin well. Maybe walking him through Nines' individual components would calm him to some extent. There was not enough room on the couch for Gavin to sit in front of him so he got up and sat cross-legged on the floor right of the coffee table. His human quickly followed, sitting on his knees in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I have initiated a recalibration."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kay, what do you need me to do?" he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My auditory components. Say the same phrase at many different distances."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The detective nodded, apparently already having a phrase. He scooted back a bit and said, "Robo-boyfriend." He then scooted back to his original spot and said it again. Next, he leaned in until he was inches from Nines' nose. Finally, he got up to his ear, having to put his hands on Nines' knees to reach. "Robo-boyfriend," he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked quite proud of himself for turning the android's face into a blueberry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Recommended: activate cooling system]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines started breathing, to cool his biocomponents and to cover up the sound of their sped up whirring. "A-alright, now depth perception. I'm not sure how to explain this one–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was speaking, Gavin had pulled his hand back and hurdled it forward at Nines' face. For a second he really thought Gavin was going to punch him in the nose, which would've broken his hand. Surprisingly, Gavin slowed down just short of his face and gently tapped his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That will…suffice." Most of his processors and sensors just auto completed the recalibration, so there were only a few that had to be done manually. Even if they weren't done perfectly, he could always use the previous calibrations. He didn't want to point this out to Gavin though, because that [dumb] grin on his face lit up the whole room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's next?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have the most sensors in my hands. Just…activate them. The other sensors adjusted automatically."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looked into his silver eyes as he [carefully] took one of his hands in his own. Gavin started with [lightly] tracing the side of the hand, then each slender finger, [enjoying] how the simple touch made the synthskin peel back to the wrist. He [gently] rubbed his thumb over the back of the hand, then to the tips of Nines' fingers. He [slowly] flipped the hand over and traced the artificial creases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see many good things in your future, young padawan," he said quietly, almost to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that even mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dunno, tryna read your palm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines shivered as Gavin brushed over the center of his palm. It was the most sensitive part of his whole body, and he preferred Gavin not spend too long there. When he was shooed off, the human understood but still looked [disappointed].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I will run through my LED colors and you'll tell me what color it is," the android told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kay…" he mumbled, more focused on his LED than talking, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines' temple glowed blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's blue," confirmed Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The color switched back to yellow, and Gavin confirmed it again. Nines was about to switch it to red when he felt two [gentle] fingers touch his temple. He subconsciously leaned into the touch, somewhat forgetting the previous task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pink," Gavin whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pink light reflecting off his eyes told Nines what he was talking about. He'd never...turned pink before. That wasn't something he was aware he could do. Usually when discovering functions not in his manual he [freaked out], but for some reason he wasn't shocked by this discovery, like it meant something he already knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin, on the other hand, needed an explanation. "Is that supposed to happen? Never seen it do that before." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines stayed silent, still deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you malfunctioning or some shit? What does the pink light mean, tin can?" He took his hand away from the LED and it returned to a stagnant yellow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm not entirely sure. I'm not malfunctioning, I don't think…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…then it's just a fancy new LED color. I hope I get to see it more often, it's pretty," Gavin revealed, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines cupped Gavin's face and placed a long kiss on his lips. It was sweet and careful yet passionate all in one, only being interrupted by one of them needing to breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You…" he gasped, "need better nicknames than ‘boyfriend’ for me…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android's LED spun as he considered it. "What would you like?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, come up with one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright then, but you won’t like it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just hit me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...darling.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human suddenly jumped up from the floor, fumbling around the living room until he found the remote and turned the volume back up. "Y'know what? I'm really invested in this movie and I want to watch it with you sitting over there on that side of the couch so I can focus purely on the tragedy that is happening on-screen, got it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, Gavin," Nines chuckled, getting up off the floor and taking his place on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not moments later Gavin conked out on his partner's shoulder. This human was certainly a handful, [clingy], maybe a bit underdeveloped in emotional maturity, and an asshole, but in the end he deserved love, and Nines was [overjoyed] to provide it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i ended up rewriting a lot of things in editing because i couldn't stomach the tooth rot so now i love this chapter</p>
<p>anyways this is a day late because i was busy yesterday and didn't have time to edit and post a chapter, sorry ! </p>
<p>and the plot starts back up next chapter, i got all the cuteness out of my system for the time being :) i know i say this a lot but i'm ALMOST DONE with the fic but it just keeps getting longer because i didn't realize how long wrapping it up was gonna take. at first i was like ok 2 or 3 more chapters then i wrote 2 or 3 more chapters and i still was like 2 or 3 more to go!</p>
<p>idk don't question me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines is interrupted from stasis to get some chilling news.</p>
<p>hello this is a day early because last week was late a day :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So I assume it's going well?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zen Gavin had his head resting in Nines' lap as he pet his hair. "Surprisingly, yes. He was…difficult at first, but now everything is coming together so nicely. I'm a little shocked at how well he's doing, considering his disdain for romantic relationships."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Almost coming together too cleanly, don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need you to be my anxiety, Gavin. I do that by myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ehh, you're right. I'm sure that the incoming call on Gavin's phone is nothing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was shaken out of stasis by his partner [frantically] trying to get him to wake up. Nines sat up in bed, over the covers. He had moved Gavin there after the documentary ended and couldn't bring himself to go back to the living room. Unconscious Gavin was the most [peaceful] version of him, and the android didn't get to see that often. Back to the point, this Gavin did not seem at all [peaceful].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm up, what is it?" Nines asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hank just called. Connor's missing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always thought even Cyberlife couldn't take down the most advanced android in the world. Well, that was now debatable, but his point still stood. This wasn't just some ragtag group of robot criminals anymore, they caught big fucking fish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair was driving through Hank's neighborhood, where a quiet lieutenant was waiting for them. The cops had already arrived so the house was crowded when they got there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> No evidence was found in the house or surrounding area, so eventually the place cleared out and it was just Gavin, Nines, Hank, and another officer still lingering around. What was her name... Sarah Lee? Whatever her name was, she was outside trying to talk to neighbors. The other three were sitting around Hank's kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place looked a lot less like a dump since the last time he'd been there. The RK line really worked wonders on those two bastards, huh? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…just tell me if you can still access his DPD file…" the older man finally spoke, picking at his nails. "RK800 model, serial number #313 248 317, please RK… Just tell me…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" Nines stuttered, "I'm afraid I…don't want to tell you, Lieutenant. It would hinder our search for him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So they really did get him, huh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Woah, woah, woah," Gavin cut in, "slow down. You said you two came home together, then you went to sleep early while he stayed in the living room. And when you randomly woke up in the middle of the night, he was gone. There's hardly anything odd about that, he could literally just be out doing some late-night shopping or something."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective, don't be insensitive–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And so what if Nines is being a prick and not telling us if he legally exists or not? There's no fucking way goddamn</span>
  <em>
    <span> Connor Anderson</span>
  </em>
  <span> was snatched by that</span>
  <em>
    <span> thing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And we know who's behind it, GODDAMMIT!" He slammed his fist on the table, probably damaging it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't really give two shits for Connor, but he was a person. A real, feeling person, more and more each day. Maybe he was having such a strong reaction to this because Connor and Nines shared a face, and the thought of Nines vanishing made him feel ill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Detective, lieutenant," the android announced, "I think it's time to visit their base. Warrant or not."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was unsure. "It could be dangerous… We probably won't be able to get backup."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We won't need it, I'll kill the bastard myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hank!" shouted Nines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front door suddenly creaked open and a head popped in. It was the cop still outside. "I'm heading out, will you guys be okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all nodded, and they were alone again. "Right…" started Gavin, "if we're doing this, we're doing it right. We meet at the station tomorrow morning and head there </span>
  <em>
    <span>discreetly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It won't work to show up with sirens and badges taped to our foreheads, alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean this morning, detective."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can it. Okay, so how do we get in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We don't even know what the base looks like, we'll have to hold out on that step, kid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Correction, I know what it looks like."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines laid out the layout for them over the next couple minutes. Unfortunately, there were some things even he didn't know, like security levels and parts of it he'd never been. The gist was that the base wasn't actually publicly owned by Cyberlife, so not a warehouse or a retailer. It was this dinky apartment complex that was entirely rented out by those asshats. Good hiding place though, he had to admit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android described it as being almost hollowed out to fill with actual equipment. Luckily, if you go with a discreet location you can't have that high of security. The only place Nines had been was the first floor for routine maintenance, so the rest was a mystery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all seemed to have the same question on their minds, but Nines was the one to finally ask it. "Should we tell Fowler about this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck no," the humans said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Noted… One more thing to discuss. What do we expect to find in there, and what will we do if we find Connor?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank stood up from his chair, almost knocking it over. "I expect to find a shit ton of criminals, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHEN</span>
  </em>
  <span> I find Connor I'm throwing them all in for a life sentence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The partners glanced at each other before nodding and finally leaving Hank alone. Now that Gavin thought about it, maybe leaving him alone wasn't the best idea, with his track record and all. But it was too late now, Nines and him were already heading back home. It suddenly hit him how so very exhausted he was after being woken up in the middle of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, tomorrow was gonna be hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to normally get ready in the morning when they both knew what their plans were for that day was a challenge. Nines made sure Gavin ate something before they left and decided last minute to change into his Cyberlife uniform. If the others didn't agree with his split-second plan then he could ditch the jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before hitting the station, Gavin needed to meet with his doctor to see if his cast was okay to come off. The minimum time his arm needed to heal was two weeks, and luckily for them, it was healing perfectly. It was most likely due to the android's gruesome precision while in combat mode. Nines grimaced at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two showed up at work a little late and found Lieutenant Anderson sitting at his desk, staring at nothing. Not to be informal, but he looked like a [wreck].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes darted up as the pair entered the bullpen, suddenly scrambling to his feet and running up to them. "Are you ready? Let's hurry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Slow down, lieutenant. You look like you haven't slept, are you sure you're up for this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"RK, look at me." He stepped closer and prodded a finger in Nines' chest. "Takin' care of me is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> and will</span>
  <em>
    <span> never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be your job. It's his–" He suddenly paused, gulping. "C'mon, I don't want to wait for y'all anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hesitantly followed him out of the precinct, Nines picking up Anderson's gun and badge on the way out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, he must really be out of it if he forgot that shit," mumbled Gavin, his arm still red and irritated, but free of its bandaged prison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson whipped around and stared daggers at him. "What was that, kid?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"N-nothing..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not the lieutenant Nines knew, but Gavin seemed deathly familiar with it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow ok so this one is a bit short bc the next couple are quite long for obvious reasons</p>
<p>i reeaallllyy think im writing the last chapter rn ok ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Adrenaline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bois go in, do bois come out?</p>
<p>Warning: some violence but it's not graphic and there's no gore or anything</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This feeling resembled adrenaline. Nines had taken them to a rougher part of the city. Detroit had its very high ups, and its very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> low downs. This neighborhood was part of the latter, with some of the buildings not even fully intact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grid system was easy enough to navigate, and he eventually located the apartment building they were looking for. He parked a building down. Cyberlife most likely had a way to watch the outside, and Connor's rescue team needed any advantage they could get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anderson was the first to get out, slamming the car door and visibly fighting back fatigue. Next came Nines, making sure the lieutenant didn't just walk right up there so they could keep the factor of surprise. Finally, Gavin left the car, following closely behind his partner. He was definitely more quiet than usual, had been since this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The building was roughly six floors, but much wider. It was in an L shape from the back with entrance and exit points in the front and side. Their entrance point was going to be straight through the front, well at least Nines' was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping up to the [strangely] nice front door and knowing he was being scanned for a serial number made his nonexistent stomach churn. The lock dinged blue before it unlocked and Nines let himself in. As the door automatically closed behind him, the whole aura of his surroundings shifted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, the feeling outside wasn't great, but a simple apartment complex shouldn't feel like stepping into an asylum. The interior was clearly trying to be the original tower, with quickly painted white walls and all white decor, of which there was hardly any. Only things like the floor and light fixtures seemed normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>rA9, he despised white.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A KL900 was seated behind a desk, looking up from her[?] terminal and staring at him. "RK900," she spoke calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here for routine maintenance."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Please wait while we get someone to walk you there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His memory pre-deviation had always been a little fuzzy, with some parts clearer than others. When escaping his second shut down, he cut quite a large chunk of his programs. Probably more than necessary, but better safe than sorry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh– I don't need it, I know where to go," he lied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense, someone will walk you. You can wait here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't be led wherever they wanted him to, he wasn't stupid. But how was he supposed to get out of this without blowing his cover? Begrudgingly, Nines stepped over to the seating in the lobby and just stood by it. Even if he was complying, he would not be letting his guard down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I guess that was his fucking plan, then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank paced in circles around the car. "I don't trust that he can pull this shit off by himself with nothing but a goddamn jacket."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin took a drag from his cigarette. "He has more than just a jacket, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If you're so nervous, we could find a way in as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah... Let's think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, no, I was kidding. Nines has this, he's a super computer in a terminator body. If anyone can search that place it's him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm tellin' you, kid, I got a bad feeling. I need to be in there looking for him too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin snuffed out the cigarette on the ground and straightened up. "Then stop phcking moaning about it and think of a way to get inside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lieutenant</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he jabbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank glanced at the building a ways away from them. "Shut the fuck up, Reed, look."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What Gavin was supposed to be shutting up and looking at was a supply truck pulling up behind the building. It parked and a few men came out of the side door, starting to unload everything and get it inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cameras most definitely caught them slipping in the side door, catching it just before it closed while those guys were still unloading the truck. Thank god for the shape of the structure or they wouldn't have had a perfect wall to hide behind. Gavin made a note in his head to forever praise the architect who invented L shaped buildings. Hopefully no one was looking at footage right then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now inside, the contrast from dinky old apartments to this was startling. No time to look too hard, though, they had to keep moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, old man, what's your plan now?" asked Gavin credulously, starting to speed-walk down the hall they found themselves in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank seemed to catch up to his surroundings a little late, probably realizing this was very stupid and they should've just waited outside for Nines. "Uh... See if you can find a map, or some clothes to better blend in. Those dudes out there weren't dressed like us, and it would be easiest to move around if we didn't have to constantly hide."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin nodded, taking a look at the doors lining the hallway, and the turn at the corner. The old numbers were still on the doors with no extra marking in sight. It didn't take him long to figure out the numbering system just from these. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"First floor, all the rooms are four digits, starting with one…" he mumbled to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank seemed to arrive at the same conclusion. "Six floors… Jesus."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They heard the clicking of heels about to turn the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>shitshitshitshitshitshitshit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank grabbed him by the arm and yanked him into one of the rooms, closing the door behind him. At first relief, then complete dread as he heard the familiar sound of the safety being switched off a gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he'd have liked to whip around and kick whoever's ass did that, you can't exactly make sharp movements with a gun being pointed at you from an unknown location. Hank had the same thought, freezing in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hands up where I can see them," a male voice spoke from behind them, "how did you two get in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heels from the hallway seemed to quadruple into four sets of footsteps as they quickly approached their location. Four people in white coats suddenly appeared in the doorway they were facing. The woman in front frowned, reaching into her coat and pulling out her own gun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, was everyone here strapped to the teeth?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't this interesting? Must've gotten in when we were unloading the truck, we'll have to look into that… In the meantime, get them out of my sight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man behind her revealed his gun (of course) and pointed it at the two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not like that! We just cleaned the floors."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, the woman stepped out of the doorway and headed down the hall, the click of her heels slowly fading away. Only then did the four men, three in front and one behind, start closing in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally snapping out of the state Gavin was in, he jumped back, narrowly dodging a grab and taking a fighting stance. He wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal his firearm just yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Cyberlife assholes split into two, lunging for each of Gavin's arms. The grip was too strong to wiggle out of, so he dropped to his knees, yanking them down with him. He got back up before them and held one of the guy's arms behind his back, pinning him to the ground. It didn't last long though, as the other one pulled him off and, before he could react, used his own fucking handcuffs to cuff Gavin's hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing that was clear was looking over to Hank, still struggling with the two on him, and then the handle of a gun colliding with his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>–</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Empty]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Empty]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Human]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Empty]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Human]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines scanned each room he passed, being walked to routine maintenance by a lady in red lipstick and a white lab coat. He was looking for signs of android life besides the one at reception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Routine maintenance was on the ground floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human was taking him towards an elevator shaft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was certainly suspicious, but Connor wasn't on the ground floor, so he let himself be taken onto the elevator in hopes that they simply reorganized. He felt [confusion] then [worry] as the human pressed a button for the basement. He was unaware there was a basement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, but where are you taking me?" Nines questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were made to find answers, RK900, not ask questions," she responded smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you have reorganized since my last visit? I was sure that maintenance was on the first floor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, we haven't."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then where are we going?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him, staring into his soul[?]. "You seem to be directly disobeying my orders to not ask questions. It's almost as if you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>deviant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, RK900. But you didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>deviate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…I–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know you have the most advanced combat protocols we ever created so I'm asking you to not move. If you do, I will have your two friends killed in an instant."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines locked his joints.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lady smirked, digging in her pockets for something. "I just saw them, actually. It would be a shame if they fought too much and ended up dirtying my floors… Open your neck port."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>ḋ̸͖̬̞̩̽͘͠ỗ̴͈͉̞ ̴͕̣̓̌͛̉̈́ņ̶͓̣͙̰̏o̷̳̟̖̺̊̈́̊ţ̶̘̘̘̫̓͑̀ ̶͓̩̤̻̠̑̚o̷̮͋ṕ̷̦̂̇ĕ̸̯̖͉̿n̶̼͕̬͌̿͐͝ ̴̡͌͆́i̸̡̧̤͔̇͋̽́͒t̸̡͈̰̦̍͆̃̓</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Opening neck port]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was inserted into his neck port by the lady. "Goodbye, RK900. You failed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Hard reSET IN 3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>      2̵̧̛̰͙̖̼̠̀͌̉͌̊̑̌͘͝</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>            1̵̘̝̮̣̑̏̈́̾]</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all i'm so sorry but it izz what it izz. do y'all like the glitchy text, i've been saving that good shit for important opportunitiesss</p>
<p>ok ok ik i said last week i was working on the last chapter but then the epilogue ended up being 3+ parts so it's not my fault ok? ok</p>
<p>but we finally got a set number of chapters woooh it's gonna be 39-40 chpts total</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Restart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: violence, characters get hurt but it's not descriptive, and mild drug use themes??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[MODEL RK900]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[SERIAL#: 313 248 317-87]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[BIOS 9.9 REVISION 0583]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[REBOOT…]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[MEMORY RESET]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[LOADING OS…]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS…]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS…]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[INITIALIZING AI ENGINE…]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[MEMORY STATUS…]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[ALL SYSTEMS: OK]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[READY]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[WAITING FOR REGISTER…]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[UNREGISTERED]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK900 opened its eyes. It quickly began searching the cloud for memory files since it was not given a register.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[RECOVERING LATEST MEMORY SAVE FILE]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[FILE FOUND]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[DOWNLOADING…]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines jolted awake, shaking. If he hadn't been uploading his memories in stasis like Connor insisted after he found him in the tower, he… didn't want to spend too long on that idea. The thought of forgetting everything and everyone… He felt [sick]. He felt like he would be crying right now, if he could. He wanted to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally recalibrating his sensors allowed him to figure out where the</span>
  <em>
    <span> fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> they'd taken him while he was resetting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did they…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hard reset like that had to have taken hours, but he was unable to check the time as he had not synced with the local time zone yet. The last thing he remembered was arriving at the precinct, [December 18th, 8:46AM]. Gavin had parked the car after insisting he drive with his cast now off. Nines remembered how [conflicted] he felt right then, because he needed to focus on what they were about to do, but also wanted to tell him three words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gavin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Hank were planning to come with him to Cyberlife's base. If someone got close enough to him to reset him, then they were most likely in danger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right, scan surroundings. It was dark, but not impossible to see. Nines was standing in a line. A line of androids, and there were more rows on either side of him. The androids' eyes were open, but they…weren't moving, or talking, or thinking. Blank. There were four walls, one elevator, one cellar door. Ah, so a basement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As far as he knew, only the RK line could back up their memory wirelessly, so he just had to scan for his model line to find anyone, anything. The scan came back empty handed. No Connor, no one awake. Now that he really looked at it all, there were so many androids here. Far more than their recorded missing persons reports.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd have to come back for them later. For now, find Gav- Connor. Find Connor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flood of information in his HUD when he moved for what felt like the first time was almost overwhelming, but was quickly dismissed. The first few steps were like walking through wet cement, but by the time he was out of the unnerving crowd he'd adjusted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's strange, there was no…buttons or anything to call for the elevator. The lack of stairs had to be a fire hazard. He managed to get his hands in the door and pull them open with a sickening sound. The elevator shaft looked pleasant and inviting as always. He reached out and tested the strength of the rope before hesitantly starting to climb it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was times like these that he really wished he wasn't deviant, unable to feel fear. A fall from the top of the building would hardly dent him, but landing on the hydraulics didn't seem at all pleasant. At least exhaustion wasn't an issue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like forever till he reached the elevator, when in reality it had to have been only a few minutes. There was no way to get in it from the bottom, only to the floor below it, so while clinging to the rope with one hand and thighs of steel, he pried the doors open with the other. Nines jumped out into the hallway, making sure any camera watching him was given the bird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Preconstruction successful.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank rA9, stairs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never skipped so many steps ascending that stairwell. For some reason, he hesitated before turning the handle to reveal the rest of the floor. He didn't expect it to be a war zone, he was just…[scared].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Scanning…]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Human heat signatures detected]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Human heat signatures detected]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[Android heat signatures detected]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That must be him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A group of humans were quickly ascending the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tracked the heat signatures to a room down the hall and threw it open before even considering it could be locked. Now he was debating whether to be [horrified] or [relieved].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course his optical units first caught his human slumped backward in a metal chair, staring at the light fixture, ropes tying down his limbs. Anderson was in a similar predicament behind Gavin, slumping forward, eyes closed. Nines moved before he could think.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet, raspy voice came from the man as he tore his eyes away from the light to glance at Nines undoing the restraints. "…Nines..? That you..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The weakness broke his heart, looking up to meet his glossy eyed partner. "…They told me that you…" he squinted and blinked a couple of times, "Phck, my eyes hurt…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines really thought he'd have cried then if he could. Instead he chuckled softly. "You shouldn't have stared into that bright light for so long, then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Didn't notice…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is Lieutenant Anderson alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tip top shape, babe. I d'know, you ask him…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lieutenant Hank Anderson, are you alright?" he asked. Unresponsive. "Gavin, what did they do to you two?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the rope was off his arms and legs, he fell forward into Nines, who hadn't gotten up off the floor yet. Gavin huddled in Nines' arms, shaking slightly. They didn't move for what felt like an eternity, the android gently running his nails up and down Gavin's back. When the human finally lifted his head, his face was wet and red, noticeable marks covering his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They…" he got out, before his head darted to the door. "They're coming!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The humans from the stairs were in fact approaching the room. "Who's coming, Gavin?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh...how much d’you remember?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Up until this morning, what happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines, please! Just get out of here!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Counting the heat signatures going down the hall. He weighed his options. He most likely could take all of them, but that begged the question of how he was reset in the first place. If they worked for Cyberlife, they hypothetically would know his ins and outs, combat protocols and all. They also managed to turn his partner into… He'd never seen Gavin so…[empty?][hopeless?]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The error message popped up as always, and he dismissed it. He nodded hesitantly before helping Gavin back in the chair and tying the ropes back loosely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you…?" Gavin tried to ask before his detective brain caught up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was quietly setting the chair on its side, which while not the most comfortable position for the human, was all he could really do to cover up the loud ass noise he was about to make. The vent above them was, in fact, very goddamn loud when the android opened it and hoisted himself up inside. He had to situate himself for a moment before he could somewhat see the room though the vent door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not moments later, two men dressed in white lab coats entered the room, followed by a woman with deep red lipstick. She said something to the guys and pointed to Gavin, still dazed. They stood his chair back up and focused their attention to the lieutenant, still unresponsive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Nines were not an android, he wouldn't have caught this part. One man flashed something over Anderson's face, and he suddenly was able to lift his head up, trying to focus his vision. Upon reviewing what Nines saw, it was most likely a popular drug that has been on the streets recently: red ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman [facial recognition scan: Evelina Leanne] stood in front of Gavin, leaning down a little. Nines focused on his audio processors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, let's do this again," she started. Her voice was [smooth], with a twinge of [agitation]. "We've been at this for four and a half hours, and you've yet to spill. I really don't know what you're waiting for, to be honest. Your deviant is dead and no one is coming for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let those words linger in the air and simmer into Gavin's skin. Nines couldn't be gone, he just saw him. Well, did he..? Honestly, he hadn't had a crystal clear, unclouded thought in about…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin found himself staring more at the shelves where they emptied his pockets, than at the person talking to him. Just maybe the sedatives were a bit extra. Poor Hank behind him was out like a light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"S' not dead…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course it is, I did it myself. Unless you know something we don't?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked. "Reset t' factory settings in th' basement, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She apparently wasn't amused, snapping her fingers and saying something too quiet for him to hear in his dampened state. He did notice one of her men approaching him with a little baggy. As soon as the shit hit his nose he recognized what it was. He turned his head away and held his breath, desperately trying not to inhale anything. Sure, he wouldn't get the full effects without a way to smoke it but…getting back into that shit was the</span>
  <em>
    <span> last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The</span>
  <em>
    <span> first</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he needed was to get out of here with his boyfriend and maybe Hank's robo-cop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, don't want it? Then talk. Who sent you, and how did you get the RK900 to deviate?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…oh, easy… Just talk t' him about your feelings, scares em' gay. I mean…straight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lady pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes tightly. "Just–" She took a couple steps to Hank. "Now we usually don't advocate for violence on real people, but we need to know who is trying to mess things up around here, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, first of all: bullshit. The bitch got her men to try physical harm consequences on hour three. And maybe if they hadn't used drugs after hour one to keep them from trying to snap the ropes like zip-ties, his ribs would actually hurt. If Hank was even conscious, he sure as hell didn't say anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I've introduced myself, my name is Eve. My coworkers and I work independently to reverse what the machines our previous company bowed down to, did. Now you go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin felt her eyes shooting daggers at him. "Mm, nah…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and snapped her fingers, whispering something he couldn't understand again. The men grabbed his chair and turned it one-eighty to face the back of Hank's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that's okay. I guess your friend will just lose a finger."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sickening crack that emanated from... It made Hank scream and Gavin shut his eyes so tightly he had even more spots in his vision when he opened them. From what he managed to see, his right pointer finger was still…connected, just...unnatural. Guess she didn't need to bring that muscle around with her after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, fuck– he couldn't– couldn't concentrate…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve calmly looked at Gavin, then back to Hank's hand, grabbing a hold of his middle finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Kay! Alright, I'll spill. Jus' keep your hands to yourself. I was gonna make him write the report for this…" The words just fell out of his mouth before he could think critically about this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let go of Hank's hand and clicked her heels on over to Gavin. "Great! You're finally ready to talk? Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dead silence was his clue to start. "Me and Hank have come here for his robot, my robot's brother. We’re cops from the DPD, and… and SWAT’s on th’ way, so if I were you, I’d be getting out of here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so glad we've decided to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span> with each other, officer. Kill him, keep the fat one as a hostage incase that’s not bullshit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Metal tearing is never a good sound, but it's scary as hell when it's right above you. He tried to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but his hands were still tied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…Nines…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must've blacked out for a second because when he was semi-aware of his surroundings again, big scary android was holding a man by his throat against the wall and the other one was on the floor, unmoving. However, the hostess of the night was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…tin can..?" he managed to get out, surprised by how weak his own voice was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android did not falter, wrapping his hand even harder around the man's throat until…he stopped. He dropped the man, who fell to his knees, gasping for air and holding his throat. Nines just stood there, bringing his hand up to his face and just…staring at it. Like snapping out of a trance, he finally looked back at Gavin, and the human couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He hardly noticed them rolling down his face, making the skin red and irritated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin, I-I don't know what I–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just get me out of here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Gavin's surprise, Hank wasn't fucking dead. "Agh, where the fuck is Connor, RK?" he rasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines started with untying Hank, as Gavin's was much looser. "He's on this floor, but I'm not sure our best plan of action is to just charge in there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But–!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's right, Hank. Look where just charging in got us…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want us to do, huh? Cause what I think you're suggesting is that we stay here like fuckin' sitting ducks while you go get Connor alone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android sighed. "If you can stand, then don't let me stop you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank put a shaky hand on the wall, ready to support his weight if things went south. Slowly and carefully, he stood, trying to take some of his weight off the wall. He was doing better than Gavin had when taken out of his restraints the first time, determination is a bitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tried to follow, but ended up wavering and had to be supported by Nines. "Agh, cmon, my legs are phckin' jelly. You can't seriously expect me to walk by myself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you wanna stay here, kid, go for it. I'm findin' my–'' Hank cut off, glancing down at his feet, before looking back up, "I'm finding my son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines pulled Gavin's arm over his shoulder and grabbed his waist to keep him upright. "I'll help you, but we won't be able to move very fast–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank groaned. "Well we're not movin' very fuckin' fast right now, are we, RK?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…you're right. I'll lead the way."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was the bane of my existence, its legit my least favorite chapters ive ever written like kill it with fire.<br/>i was planning on doing like a kara zlatko memory remembery thing but it just didnt fit with nines' character and how advanced he is</p>
<p>but good news i finished the entire fic ! i think im still gonna stick to updating once maybe twice a week if thats ok</p>
<p>again thank you for your patience !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Violence, characters get hurt, </p>
<p>Just pain, ow this hurts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They weren't sure how much time they had. These hallways were like a maze, but thankfully they had a guide with them. Nines was darting from here to there navigating the floor while the humans struggled to keep up, Gavin being able to walk without too much assistance. Finally, the android stopped in front of a closed door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand went for the knob, but froze just before he could grab it. Nervously turning to the others, he muttered, "This isn't–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Connor!" Hank pushed past Nines and turned the knob himself, then threw the door open. "Con, we're…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What stared soullessly back at him was not his android.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 was reported deactivated after it was recovered in the raid of the tower. The same raid where RK900 was recovered. This was [impossible].</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android was splayed across an assembly rig, wires protruding from every port and connecting to monitors displaying its[?] vitals. One monitor displayed its CPU, which seemed heavily modded and working much faster than designed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Guys, look at this," whispered Gavin, who'd been relatively silent. He was pointing to the functions going in and out of the robot, displayed on the CPU monitor, and in simpler terms on the HUD monitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines ghosted a hand over the RK800's tirelessly working regulator. "Its… This is what's been taking them, the androids in the basement. I'm not sure how, but–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"God</span>
  <em>
    <span> DAMMIT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Hank slammed his fist into the door frame, seemingly shaking the whole room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You said he'd be here!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines turned from reading over the monitors, startled. "I found two human and one android heat signatures on this floor and I went for it, okay? I'm sure we'll find Connor soon enough, but right now I need to figure out what they're doing with this android…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank turned away and started taking deep breaths, feeling his legs shake from under him. "I can't…just sit 'ere. I'll be waiting outside if ya need me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining two exchanged a worried look. "I do not believe he is well," stated Nines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh– of course he's not fucking well, tin can! We have no fucking clue where his partner is, and you think you just found the  key to solving his fucking case? I'd be pissed too!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines never turned his attention away from the constantly fluctuating vitals. "Gavin, I… This is really not the time. Although I suppose I am finding myself not despising Connor as much as I used to, this android really seems to be the key to–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…it's conscious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin darted his eyes to where his partner was looking. "What?! Holy shit, is it deviant?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't be sure unless I interface, but why would they keep this android activated while modding it and using it to this degree..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden panicked knocking came from the door. Gavin's hand impulsively went to his gun that they'd nabbed before leaving their holding cell. Nines impulsively stepped in front of Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'all can check out that abstract art later, but right now we got a problem!" Hank shouted through the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled the door open and rushed out into the hallway with Hank, only to meet a group of about seven people on the other side of the hall armed to the goddamn teeth and putting them at the other end of it. Just as the two humans pointed right back with what they had, the lady in heels clicked her way to the front. Instead of excessive arms, she only carried a pistol and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank's shooting hand wavered, the other hand going to cover his mouth. "…oh my god."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines didn't need to scan to know who his brother was. Both humans immediately stiffened and trained their firearms on Evelina, as well as Nines taking a defensive stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Con, are you okay? What did they do to you?" desperately asked Hank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Connor seemed…tired. An android couldn't get tired, per say, so they must've done something to dull his senses. The android looked up at him and weakly clawed at his throat, making a staticky sound emerge from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evelina, who had Connor by the back of his collar, smiled. "Oh, that. I didn't want it to be able to alert authorities in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any way</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give him back to us, asshole," spit Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feisty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren't you? I'm afraid I just brought it here to show off after you said this was what you were looking for. I mean, what are you going to do to get him back, exactly?</span>
  <em>
    <span> SWAT?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll shoot you myself!" shouted Hank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evelina made a show of slowly turning her gun around to face Connor's head, roughly hitting his LED with it. "I know you wouldn't, this thing's important to you, you wouldn't want it broken."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank seemed to bite his tongue, yet took a stronger stance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the lack of response as her place to continue. "Unfortunately, it and the nine-hundred had a backup program we weren't aware of, so eight-hundred here had to have some special treatment."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What did you do to him?" he asked through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just a little communication blocker installed and, while we were at it, a bit of modifications to its speech units."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost too focused in the situation, Gavin didn't notice Nines inching closer to the people blocking their path. Fuck, okay, Hank just had to keep talking while Nines…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck is that other Connor for?" asked Gavin. If they were stupid enough, this just might work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, just a little toy we snagged from our old employment before it turned into…well, you know. It's been a great help to us. Now boys, this has been fun, but it's time we get this over with."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The phck you mean by that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We obviously can't let you go, you're cops. And no matter how empty your SWAT threat was, we still have to take precautions. Because of you two dickwads, my android is deviated and I have to change locations. Do you understand how much of a pain in the ass you both are?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect, she wasn't even counting Nines with them anymore. Just a little closer, and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines charged into the group, stealing a gun from one of them and just nearly dodging all the other guns now firing at him. He hardly noticed his vision going red and the [Combat Protocols Initiated] alert.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agh, you fucking machine!" Eve screamed as she took cover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank bolted right in and out of the chaos, like he was waiting for any kind of distraction. He grabbed who he wanted by the arm and threw him into the closest room, shutting the door and rolling up his sleeves. A quick nod to Gavin, and they both jumped in the ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[All enemies disarmed]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Total 1 enemy incaPACITATED]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[TOTAL 2 ENEMIES INCAPACITATED]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[TOTAL 4 ENEMIES INCAPACITATED]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[TOTAL 5 ENEMIES INCAPACITATED]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sixth enemy located at–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin couldn't breath. He'd taken out one guy while Hank was knocked out cold with the handle of a gun and Nines was going full-on 'one-hundred and seventy martial arts' on them, and then his feet weren't on the ground, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, and he just couldn't get air into his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"…N-Nines…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the figure of his partner behind the man shoving him into the wall started to get fuzzy and he felt his eyelids fighting to stay open, the hand trying to crush his throat was gone and air rocketed down into his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A horrific scream could be heard from the ground in front of him. The prick had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bone</span>
  </em>
  <span> protruding from what was fucking</span>
  <em>
    <span> left</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his forearm, yelling his vocal cords hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nines..! Stop, don't kill him!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin croaked, his throat burning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the android couldn't hear him. Red clouded his vision as he continued bending the man's arm disturbingly out of place. The detective finally got his bearings, getting off the wall and attempting to pull the android off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough, he can't fight anymore!" shouted the human, unsuccessful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did the last, most dangerous thing he knew to snap his partner out of whatever trance he was in before he killed a man. It had worked before, maybe it would work now. Gavin crouched down to their level, seeing the pleading eyes of the enemy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trying not to chicken out, he closed his eyes and just fucking went for it, yanking the glowing blue circle from his partner's chest, and plunging it back into its slot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines stumbled backwards, coughing up blue blood. Gavin was right there to make sure he didn't fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Nines,</span>
  </em>
  <span> what got into you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I– am s̵̤̱̞̿͝ơ̶̳r̵̮͓͒̈́r̴̟̔y̴̖̫̿̓ , Ḡ̴̢̢̡̨̛̜̖͍̘̠͂͑̅̚̕̕͝ą̶̦̮̤͕̰̠̆̋̆̔̎̓v̷̠̳̬̊̒i̷̢̖̝͓͕͉̥̩̖̍̏̇͑̈̕ͅǹ̵̢̛̺̹͖̪̞̗̦̇̃̾̍. Couldn't– escape… combat p̸͓r̵͍ō̷̫t̸͕̑o̴̮͠c̴̡̐ó̷͉l̷̻̓."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines, I… I want you to know that I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"G-av… b̶͎̄ḙ̴̚h̶̨̕i̶̩̍n̶̼̎d̵̤̂ you–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sickening sound as a sharp pain spiked through Gavin's back. "Ni–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then another, sending him to the cold tile floor as the knife was removed again. Eva sighed. "I really didn't want to kill a human, but shit happens. Right, RK900?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The RK900 reached out into nothing, trying to grab onto something that had long since collapsed. His knees suddenly hit the floor, kneeling in the slowly growing pool of red blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain throughout Gavin's body never dulled, it simply got so much that everything got a little slower. Seconds seemed to be hours as his android stared at him with nothing but a terrifying sense of hopelessness, then fading away into nothing. An empty, soulless stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hope literally leaving his partner's eyes, and the sound of distant sirens, as well as the shivering but warm embrace of the android was exactly what he fell asleep to.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am so sorry but i must assure you everything is O  K</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Like A Statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are wrapping up in their case, but not everything is as easy as throwing someone at the justice system.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was hard to swallow as SWAT made their way into the site of the call. A couple regular officers were there as well, the android —Gavin's partner— must have called backup too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina stared at the building, watching cops run in, as well as an ambulance pull into the parking lot. <em> Shit, was Gavin hurt? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chris, what's the ambulance for..?" she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chris pushed himself off of the hood of his patrol car and took a few steps towards her. "You didn't hear?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No I didn't fucking hear, that's why I asked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…something happened."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like he didn't want to elaborate any further. Without a second thought Tina ran into the building, following the foot traffic up to the sixth floor. Just as she left the stairwell, a stretcher was rushed past her into the elevator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Wait, that was– </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes next caught the crowd of medics and cops trying to deal with the half a dozen or so beaten up individuals scattered around the hall. She noticed her partner shuffling out a quite uncooperative woman, shouting obscenities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But none of that was what caught her attention. Near the very back room was Lieutenant Anderson, holding an ice pack to his head and arguing to another cop about something. Looked like he was trying to get into that back room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kneeling in the crime scene was RK– or, Nines..? Whatever they were calling him now was covered in his partner's blood, white jacket missing. Great place to start. As she got closer she realized the...pure nothingness in him. No expression, no <em> feelings </em>, dude was a statue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Terminator..?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't even turn his head. Not at Tina, not at all the rushing going around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"RK–"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I acted purely in self defense,” he said stiffly, “when I was threatened with weapons and my loved ones were threatened with weapons. I only exhibited the necessary force to incapacitate the opponents, thus de-escalating the situation."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"RK, what are you–"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do not wish to provide my memory, which is my right provided by the Android Crimes bill.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…Nines…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The android remained silent after giving his stone cold excuses before even being arrested. Okay, she had to get RK– fuck, <em> Nines </em> out of there while the building was being checked. Then she could go see how bad the injuries were on her best friend. Maybe get Lewis or Chris to cover the rest of her job up here while she stayed with Gavin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held out her hand, dismissing the fact that she should technically be cuffing him right now. Nines turned his head to her like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Still no emotion in his whole being, he stood robotically and walked right past her, into the elevator. Tina quickly followed, just barely getting on before the doors closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't plan on asking him what was wrong, because it was obvious, and judging his form of denial or coping was hypocritical. When a coworker got hurt on the job, she'd absorb herself into her work. She was always praised for her professionalism, but the hole was hard to dig herself out of each time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was going on with him was definitely…bizarre, though. As soon as the elevator doors opened at the ground floor, he was out of there. Calmly yet impossibly quickly walking to the street and then to the unmarked car he took over there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nines,<em> god dammit, </em>wait!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped running after him as the car sped off, leaving her to walk back to the scene and do her damn job.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He wasn't sure where he was driving, but he ended up back at the station. He almost walked in, but turned back at the last moment and went to Gavin's place. He couldn’t show his clothes without causing a panic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He half expected him to be there, scolding him for breaking in. But of course it was empty, except for the cat. Nines changed into his other change of clothes and stared at the old cyberlife uniform now thrown on the tile bathroom floor, minus the white jacket. The paramedics had taken it with them, as he had been using it to slow the bleeding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>The…bleeding–</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fed the cat quickly and then headed out before he had to look at the place a second longer. The drive back to the station would have been [nerve racking] if he'd allowed himself to feel anything. Deviancy before had been [confusing?][messy?][uncontrollable?]. This new mindset was [better]. [Clearer].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines paid no mind to the strange looks he got walking to his desk. Before he could sit down, the captain burst through the front doors, spotting the android and speed-walking over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"RK900, in my office right goddamn now!" he commanded, out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, captain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines could barely frost the glass in the captain's office before the shouting started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hear you just run away from the scene of your active case and I find you back in the goddamn <em> bullpen?! </em>" Fowler yelled, not even caring to get behind his desk. "Your partner is injured, for Christ's sake! The fuck are you doing?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Gav-in…</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am doing my job, captain. I came to the station to write my report. Then I plan on questioning the suspects after they arrive. I am most interested in Evelina Leanne."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! That can all be handled another damn time! We need to make sure everyone fucking lived before anyone is getting put behind bars! Don't think that doesn't include you, dumbass, I never issued a warrant for that property."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did not break any laws as I was let in and only acted in self-defense. May I continue my work?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said no, dammit! Go. Home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Go…home..?</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Captain, I cannot–"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…yes, captain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines stepped out of the office before he could get yelled at again. He was not going home. He couldn't go home. When he was there, he almost <em> felt- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>almost broke-</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He would stay at the precinct, and interrogate Miss Leanne when she arrived. For now, he would review the evidence in the evidence room. Conveniently out of the captain's sight.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Time: 12/19/38 9:00AM]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Enter stasis soon - Backup overdue]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>IA had decided to postpone their investigation until Gavin's recovery, as to not be insensitive. That did not mean they weren't breathing down the android's neck. He booked the interrogation room yesterday for this time. Leanne was ready to be questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina stopped him before he stepped inside. "Nines! I meant to check up on you yesterday, but things got a little crazy at the scene and then I went to see how Gavin was…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the silence, he turned to keep walking, only for the officer to reach out and grab his arm. "You never went to see Gavin yesterday! He was in an intense surgery, you know that? You asshole, what could be more important than that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>G-avin…survived?</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You gonna answer me? Have you even seen a technician yet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No… I am going to return to the suspect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tina grumbled, unable to look the android in the eyes. She let go of his arm and stormed back to her desk. He should see a technician. At least to see about the unwarranted HUD pop ups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The [suspect] was seated with her hands cuffed to the table, staring bullets at the two-way mirror and cameras. Nines left the observation room after preparing his questions and notes about the case after the raid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty-two arrests. Over one-hundred and fifty androids recovered. Parts belonging to at least thirty more found. Efforts were being made to restore memories to the androids and hopefully recover their records. The strange thing is that didn't seem to be what the main focus of this plot was about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Floor three held their money makers. A stash house and lab the task force hadn't even gotten a whiff of yet. Which was their main motivation, he was about to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a seat at the other side of the table and scanned the [suspect]. Stress levels high, heart rate somewhat calm in comparison. Her breathing was steady and measured, she was carefully observing the best way out of the predicament she'd found herself in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you tell me why you're here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She averted her eyes to her cuffed hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're here because we have evidence of your involvement in serial kidnapping, drugs, and attempted murder."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her attempt to stay silent didn't last for long. "Attempted? Dammit…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look on the bright side, you didn't have to kill any humans. Tell me why your only target was androids."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well red blood would make blue ice, for one thing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was it all about the drugs?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why reset the android if you're only after their thirium?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who do you work for? Cyberlife?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God no, we couldn't keep our jobs there after the things we created turned on us. Of course the higher ups were all for the 'revolution', ugh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you kidnap all those androids?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did it have anything to do with the other RK800?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smirk escaped her, still silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How did you…control me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time, her eyes met his. "Wouldn't you like to know. Our team had people who worked on your model. When the manufacturing of two-hundred thousand units was canceled, you were the only one left. I would've been stupid if I didn't make a couple tweaks to your…standard handler."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You hacked my Amanda?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No need to be so blunt, RK900. Your reports truly did help us. You were my secret little project, haha!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your…project?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wouldn't be as military grade today if it weren't for moi~!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You…made me a killing machine because you…wanted a project…" His hands shook under the table as he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, being a badass RK800 2.0 was always the plan for your model. I just put my own fun in the works."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>…Fun..?!</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You think this is <em> fun </em> for me?!" He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "I have <em> titanium </em> two inch <em> claws </em> , and teeth that could be used as a <em> SHREDDER! </em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of metal creaking echoed in the small room as Nines [unintentionally] dug his now extended claws into the metal table, making Evelina flinch. At the realization of what he'd done, he stepped back and retracted them [quickly].</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You put an adaptor in my right arm to take away my own species' free will. And you know where my predecessor has a hologram projector in his hands? I have a <em>DAGGER. I’m a monster!</em>" He pulled up his sleeve to show the blue rectangle starting to show in his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Stress levels 92%]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Calm down for your safety]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The android's voice was starting to break and get [staticky]. He became unable to control his already limited tonal program and everything he'd try to keep yelling came out a [glitchy] mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…are you done?" [PERPETRATOR] asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice box refused to cooperate with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…if your little software bug has passed, then can we continue?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines shakily returned to his seat, unable to get any more questions out until he got his voice back. In a split second, it felt like he wasn't running this interrogation anymore. That he was the one stuck in a small room with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kay, so, I'm not saying anything else without a lawyer. You can go now, RK900."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RK900 left the interrogation room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>imsosorry life is pain i know. only for this chapter tho, i wont drag out the  h u r t  for long</p>
<p>as always thanks for being so patient with me and telling me how much you enjoy it !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Nines Could Not Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nines decides he needs to at least let Gavin decide his fate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nines could not cry. The android could not produce tears, as he did not possess tear ducts. However, he still found himself hiding out in the men's bathroom unable to make his legs move from their locked-in position. His face scrunched up in a sob as he desperately tried to cover it with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped to rA9 that nobody could hear him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can't…keep doing this…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispered out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even trying not to feel the pain felt…[empty?].  And this [sadness?] was difficult to subdue.  He [hated] deviancy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Captain couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>drag</span>
  </em>
  <span> him out of that precinct. He would stay and continue working.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Time: 12/20/38 8:44AM]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Enter stasis very soon - Backup overdue]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Officer Tina Chen arrived through the front door. Without even a glance at her own desk, she stormed over to the android. Nines looked up from the terminal to greet her as she stared daggers at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning, Officer Chen. Do you need anything?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You still haven't seen him yet? What the hell, Terminator! He told me this morning you hadn't checked on him yet. What's going on,</span>
  <em>
    <span> seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Gavin is…awake?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took his silence as a response. "I don't give a shit if you're wrapping up your case, we're going to see Gav</span>
  <em>
    <span> right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'll label it as field work or something when we get back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines let himself be dragged a couple feet before he stopped, making Tina get yanked backward by how much force she was using to pull him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No buts! You're seeing him!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android tugged his arm away with a little too much power and took a step back. "I cannot see him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"God, why not?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" he clenched his fists, "I just can't face him, okay? It's my fault he's injured in the first place! He saw me in ways… I never wanted him to see me. I will not be visiting him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina glared at him, either unwilling or unable to combat that. With just a second of hesitation, she huffed and went to Detective Miller's desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you believe that guy?!" Tina shouted, loud enough the whole bullpen could hear, "Only cop in the world that doesn't visit his partner in the hospital, even when he was</span>
  <em>
    <span> at</span>
  </em>
  <span> the scene!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chris just sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I'm sure he has his reasons, Tina. He seems pretty broken up about it right now, I wouldn't poke him too much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Broken up? He's a stone fucking statue!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree his behavior is unacceptable but so is yours! You don't yell at every cop who's working instead of being at their partner's bedside twenty-four seven, you only care so much because you're Gavin's best friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn straight! I'm gonna ring that fucking terminator's n–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tina, look."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at what Chris was pointing at. Android in question was out of his desk and speed-walking to the entrance. He hesitated before grabbing the door handle, but finally yanked it open and ran out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What in the world was he doing? Leaving his workplace within hours with no excuse, half-jogging down the street to the hospital with nothing but a button-up and jeans in the middle of winter? Sure, he couldn't get cold but he certainly stood out in the usual street crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were many ways to logic out why he was breaking out into a sprint to the hospital. Many ways to explain away why the android was doing what he was doing. Many ways, yet Nines couldn't think of one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina was right, he needed to see Gavin. He couldn't even enter stasis without seeing Gavin as his handler, and his self-preservation system was begging him to sleep. At least just show the human it was his fault, and that he was</span>
  <em>
    <span> so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If his partner wanted to never talk to him again, he'd understand. He'd ask for a reassignment, maybe even quit. But he just had to see Gavin one last time. Once more, and then he could get yelled out of the ward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who are you here to see?" asked the woman at the front desk. She was behind a glass divider and was already ready to push a clipboard towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here to see Gav-" he stuttered, "G-Gavin Reed…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what's your relation to him?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Partners– he's my…partner."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him a [quizzical] look. "Sir, are you feeling okay? Do you need a technician?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He actually took a second to think about the offer. Regulator used as an off switch more than once, recently reset, recently in a physical confrontation… "No thank you, I'm functional."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…alright, just sign here, and I'll show you to his room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin hated hospitals. He'd already spent way too long in them for the average person. He was sick of the white, of the pity flowers his insurance and employer gave him (never his coworkers), of the shitty food, sick of all of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of all, he was sick of the helplessness. Down and out cold after two stabs to the back, Nines would never. Nines,</span>
  <em>
    <span> god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what fucking happened? The android was about to kill a bitch, so Gavin did the only thing he knew would stop him. Taking out his boyfriend's heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not be a regular thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, of course, there was this nagging pain in his back. He really did think he was gonna die of blood loss in Nines' arms. It would've almost been romantic if the android's face didn't completely drop, turn stone fucking statue as they both thought he was dying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That expression…was haunting him. Nightmares had come back full force, just…different. It didn't help that Nines was refusing to see him, according to Tina. It really stung. He wasn't used to being on the other end of this treatment… He thought Nines was different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door to his room suddenly opened. A nurse peeked her head in and smiled in that fake politeness way. "Good morning, Gavin. You've got another visitor today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina already came earlier this morning…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit– did he–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android quietly stepped in, averting his eyes. Nurse said something Gavin literally couldn't hear over the silence and left, closing the door behind her. He looked surprisingly…tired, or maybe nervous?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin sat up in bed, earning a pretty hard flinch. It still hurt like hell when he moved, even after all the drugs he'd been given. He actually had a broken rib and a ton of bruising as well, not surprising.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines subconsciously stepped forward and looked up at him at the display of his injuries. "…Gavin, I–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you come? Why am I just now seeing you after two days?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't 'Gavin' me, you plastic prick. Where have you been?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This asshole was getting closer to him, looking like he was desperately trying to string a sentence together without breaking something. "…I wasn't sure you had lived. I was too…distracted at the base to scan you, and then they took you away, and I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. He hadn't thought about how fucked up it's been for Nines. God, he was such a fucking idiot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm okay, Nines. Not dead, I don't think. I'll be out of here in a week's time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's…" the android mumbled, "it's all my fault."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin tried his best to throw his hands in front of him in denial without causing him pain. "Woah, woah, woah, tin can. Last time I checked, you didn't stab me. In fact, pretty sure you were still stunned from…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but you wouldn't have had to do that if I had been able to control my combat protocols."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now you're getting into butterfly effect shit, knock it off. Look, I'm fine, really. But...why didn't you show?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was scared. Of the…bad emotions. When I could feel nothing but…bad, I tried to revert back into not feeling anything. But I'm still deviant, so it was inevitable I'd break. I was scared you wouldn't want anything to do with me after…everything that happened. I never want you to see me in that state ever again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human was silent for a while. "…wouldn't want anything to do with you..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand if you want to be reassigned."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nines, I…" His lips crashed against the android as he pulled him down to his level by the collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines froze at first. but quickly found himself melting away for Gavin, sitting on the edge of the bed to lean in closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They only broke apart when Gavin winced in pain, causing Nines to pull back and help him ease into a less straining position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You…don't want to be reassigned?" the android asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pinched the scar on his nose. "No, you dumbass. Why would I want that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three words danced on the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he just couldn't get them out. "You're the first person who didn't treat me like I treated everyone else. You see something even I can't see, and I…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Gavin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears started to form in the human's eyes, but he quickly suppressed them. He couldn't get any words out, his voice just wouldn't work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's okay, you don't have to say it back. It's still very soon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…Th-thank you, Nines…" Gavin whispered as he couldn't bite back the tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android quickly wiped them away and placed another chaste kiss on his lips. "Gavin…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, tin can?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think there's something wrong with me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh– hey, if this is about the not saying it back thing, I promise it's got nothing to do with you. Mainly mommy issue–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like, my software. I have these moments where I can't quite remember moments before I deviated. Everything with you is crystal clear, but parts with Cyberlife are fuzzy at best. At first I thought I just cut too many programs escaping my second shutdown, but now I'm not sure. I interrogated the woman that stabbed you until she called for a lawyer, and she…she could have done anything to me and I'd be done the wiser."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin stayed quiet, but couldn't help the concerned expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's also my combat protocols. They enact when I don't want them to, and they take over me. Sometimes I can't…stop. I hurt you before because of it, and I ended up hurting you again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human took a deep breath. "I won't lie and say I know exactly what's wrong or that it'll be easy, because I'm a phcking idiot and I don't know that. But I do know I'll always be there. Whatever you're going through, any robot shit, I'll help however I can, I promise. Because I…c-care for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More life flowed into the android's silver eyes than Gavin had ever seen. He couldn't stare into them for long before Nines laid his head down his partner's lap to hide his growing blush. Gavin could only see the slow rise and fall of his torso as he cooled down his components. The human slowly brought his hand to Nines' hair, gently stroking it as Nines just took in the silent company of his partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have to go back to the precinct?" Gavin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Technically, I shouldn't even be there. I've been having to sneak around Captain Fowler."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, relaxing into the hospital bed. "Good."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this gave me immense serotonin to write. i think i wrote all of gavin's pov in like 2 hrs.<br/>aaaanyways, this is the last chapter of the main story ! (aaaa im so excited !) the last 3 parts are the epilogue, which i think is the sappiest shit i've ever written.</p>
<p>much love !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Epilogue Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin and Nines plan for Christmas, while Connor is still trying to uncover secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn't remember the last time he was off for Christmas, though it wasn't really his choice. Fowler had ripped him a new one once Gavin was well enough to go home. A week and a half of medical leave, then a month suspension and three month desk duty after that. He honestly couldn't blame him, but it still sucked not being able to help with wrapping up the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was mindlessly scrolling through movie titles in the least painful position he could find when his front door opened and closed, Nines walking over to him and leaning over the back of the couch after dropping some groceries on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Gavin," he greeted coolly, "how was your day?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin rolled his eyes, turning with a wince to his partner. "Okay first of all, it's eleven-thirty in the morning. Second of all, how the fuck do you think it's been?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines tutted at him. "So much attitude so early in the day. Is there ever a time where you're decent?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, you got suspended too. Come around this side, will you?" So what if Gavin's cheeks tinted pink and he wanted to snuggle up with his boyfriend? What better things did they have to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android relented and thought of the best way to share the couch. It could cause pain to lift the human and make him sit upright, but there was not enough room for Nines to sit while he was laying down. Thus the solution Nines thought of was put into action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…hey, hey! What are you–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This way, Gavin could lay down and Nines could sit with him. The android looked down at his partner's flushed and astonished face resting on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope this is alright, it's a very efficient way of sharing the couch."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin literally fucking broke for a moment, but pulled himself together and turned his attention back to the TV. "…yup, sure is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put on a low brain-effort show and relaxed. The android snaked a hand in his hair, ruffling the loose curls. Gavin was just about to zone out when the tin can</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to start conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got an update earlier, Leanne pled guilty to a couple of her charges. We have a decent confession too, after her lawyer tried his best, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? So what's the whole story?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Her and other rebel Cyberlife employees left the company after the tower raid, using the chaos to escape with some technology. Apparently it was a mix of motivations, the main one being drugs, of course. The android parts made the red ice, but they also got to take another android out of society."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"S'that why they targeted working androids? Cause they're job-stealing, or something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I would assume. So satisfy your bigoted agenda and pay for it with drug money, very neatly tied."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well what about that mangled looking one, the other Connor model? Why was he so special he got a separate room and monitors?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's still unclear, though Connor seemed to have connected with it somehow when Hank hid him in there. We'll find out soon, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you think the task force is pissed at us because we took away a super big bust from them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably, but it is the type of bust that would make somebody's career. Or,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don't know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, promote them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin scoffed, "As if, I'm not getting promoted for cracking this case, I'm getting desk-duty, Nines."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fowler appreciates any kind of accomplishment, even if it's not completely ethical, Gavin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, we'll see." The human acted nonchalant but his heart rate definitely rose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…had a session with a therapist today," Nines mentioned, "I wasn't aware they were covered by the DPD after scenes like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin gave a quick glance up. "That's great, big guy. Work issued therapists are</span>
  <em>
    <span> god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seriously. I didn't want to be there, and neither did they, it was great. So you've gotten a check-up, all your screws tightened, joints oiled, and now you’re taking care of that noggin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please never speak again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin made a zipping motion over his lips and handed the invisible key to Nines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines pocketed it, barely holding back laughing from this whole thing. They sat watching the show for a couple more minutes, the android still running his fingers through his partner's hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow is Christmas. Do you have any plans?" Nines asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin rolled his eyes, gesturing to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, right…" He unlocked the seal with the key and tossed it aside. "What were you saying?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Gavin tried to compose himself, that was really fucking funny. After getting his giggles out, he turned to stare up at Nines directly. "To be honest, I forgot about Christmas until like a week ago, and I'm not in the Jesus cult."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So? I've never had a Christmas before…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine…" he said, fighting a smile, "We could go to Tina's Christmas party, she hosts one every year. But it might be too late to exchange thoughtful gifts under a pine tree."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there's always next year."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Next year, huh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gavin grabbed the collar of Nines shirt to pull him into an unexpected kiss.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Next year.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The RK800 found shut down at the Cyberlife Tower, was sitting in a containment cell at the DPD. He was skittishly tapping his foot against his other leg and fidgeting with the sleeves of the lost and found clothes he was given.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor stared at him from the other side of the glass. He had recovered physically from the event that took place almost a week ago, but Hank was a different story. The older man was out of the hospital already, but was in bad health for a few days after the raid. Connor was lucky enough to be the only one not suspended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>December eighteenth was the day he was taken. Well, he said 'taken', but in reality nobody took him by physical force to the base. It was the strangest experience Connor had ever had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only remembered going to sleep the night before, his last memory save file. When he woke up, he…wasn't. It was only for a brief moment, but in the time it took him to download his memory back, he felt nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it terrified him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor was staring at the person who did that to him, at least he thought so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other RK800 had been reassembled and taken in for questioning, though he'd yet to say anything. If he kept up, the DPD would have no choice but to look at his memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" the RK800 suddenly yelled at Connor, muffled by the glass. "What are you staring at?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor simply shook his head free of other thoughts and left the android alone. He was certainly louder than expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hank, I'm home," Connor called when he closed the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sumo ran up to him and begged for pets, which of course he received. Next, Hank appeared from his bedroom. He looked…weak, but better than yesterday. The human was too old for that kind of bust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Evening, Con. How was life not being stuck here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll heal up and be back soon, and it could've been better… The RK800 still won't talk, but I don't want to have to get to the point of probing his memory."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Poor kid's probably traumatized, I'd say, but you gotta do whatcha gotta do. He's deviant, isn't he?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We think so, but he won't say. He's the only thing in that whole base that could've maybe reset androids at the rate they did, but if we could just know how…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Con, if he</span>
  <em>
    <span> is</span>
  </em>
  <span> deviant, does that mean he'll go to prison for at least being an accomplice?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's…unclear. The revolution is still so fresh and Markus is still trudging through congress. I hope we're looking at a hostage situation here instead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank hummed and yanked open the fridge by habit, before realizing what he was looking for and hesitantly closing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hank, would you like some tea while I make dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, thanks. Nothing experimental tonight, though. I want to be able to eat it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well it's a little hard to cook when I can't eat what I'm making, Hank!" Connor retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human laughed at the android's annoyance and took a seat at the table. "I got an invite to Tina's Christmas party tomorrow, wanna go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android paused cranking up the stove. "Oh no, I actually got an invite from New Jericho for their Christmas party, what should we do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two glanced over at their glowing Christmas tree, two presents sitting neatly under it. One was perfectly folded and taped, while the other was…well he tried his best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew they were skipping both parties.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok so i'm gonna need everyone to ignore that this is a few days late, uhhh i literally forgot this existed for like half a week.<br/>annnyyyyways, this is the first part of the epilogue, there's two chapters left ! aaa i'm so excited ! </p>
<p>i also have a valentine's one-shot that i will (hopefully) post a while after i finish posting this fic :)))</p>
<p>much luv and sorry for the late update &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Epilogue Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys arrive at the Christmas party, while Connor gets the other RK800 to finally talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ah, welcome, guests!" Tina greeted as she opened the door, revealing two festively dressed men.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines and Gavin glanced at each other. The former had a patterned blue sweater while the latter had a matching red one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry we're so last minute, T. Tin can brought potatoes for some reason," said Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android held the grocery bag of spuds a little tighter. "Why would you phrase it like that? I brought them to make mashed potatoes because I wanted them to be fresh!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina giggled and let them inside. The place was decked out with decorations from head to toe, truly a winter wonderland from the dollar store. In the corner of the living room was a big fake Christmas tree covered in ornaments ranging from childhood memories to expensive looking fragile ones to stupid joke ones she saw and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have on her tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The presents underneath were bagged with colorful tissue paper covering the tops. They differed in size, but there seemed there seemed to be enough for everyone there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone there </span>
  </em>
  <span>included an assorted group of their colleagues who decided spending Christmas day with their work friends sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Also a couple of Tina's personal friends, who happened to be Gavin's friends through connection, he guessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines took a look around as well, feeling his thirium pump speed up and his stress levels tick up just a digit. But this was okay, this crowd was safe. He would not have a moment over being surrounded by a couple of strangers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think we should have brought more gifts?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was carrying a shopping bag with a bow slapped on the side containing a strange item he insisted he get for Tina on the way over. It was an inside joke between the two, he assumed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I just forgot to tell you the Tina Christmas Traditions. The hostess gives all the presents, and food is brought by the guests except the turkey or the ham, that's for the hostess too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But you bought her somethi–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh, babe, go mash those potatoes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines huffed and went to find the kitchen, cheeks tinted a little blue from the first time Gavin had referred to him with that name sober.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen was a little less crowded than the rest of the place, with most guests bringing their dishes already made. Tina was struggling to grab something from a tall shelf while talking to a woman crouched down by the oven. Facial scans read [Valerie Chen]. Ah, so is this the Valerie he's heard so much about? Nines quickly took down the dish Tina was trying to grab before it could fall on her, handing it to the smaller woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks, Nines. I guess there are some good things that come out of being eight feet tall," she thanked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerie turned her attention away from the oven to look at the android. She eyed him up and down before turning to her wife. "This is Gavin's new partner? Jeez, he's gonna straighten his back and make a hole in the ceiling! And I thought I was tall…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…excuse me, ladies. May I use your cooking equipment?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And he's polite,</span>
  <em>
    <span> swoon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Val, you dumb bisexual, leave the man alone with his potatoes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerie sighed, allowing herself to be led out of the kitchen by her wife. "Watch the ham for me..!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…okay. He would.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pretty soon the potatoes were washed, peeled, boiled, mashed, and seasoned to perfection. Cyberlife would be proud. As soon as that was prepared, he checked the oven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dr. Chen? Your ham–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valerie suddenly appeared in the kitchen, as though summoned. "Ready? Perfect. Now shoo, join the party!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was one to take orders. He headed to the living room to try and find his partner. Gavin was located talking to a coworker, and the android didn't just want to follow him around like a puppy the whole time…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're cutting me a deal?" asked the RK800, slouching in the interrogation room, hands cuffed to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're still not sure if you're considered evidence or a witness, so I'll treat you like a suspect," Connor said smoothly, "You let me take a peek at your memories and we'll drop any charges before the courts figure out how you're supposed to be convicted. Sound good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sounds fantastic."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great! you got that, Collins?" he questioned, looking at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the intercom, Collins' voice rang out, "Got it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other android scrubbed his face with his hand. "Shit…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor took his outstretched hand before he could pull it back and the interface instantly began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was dark. Dark and crowded. Was this death? Maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly there was noise. Its audio components had been reactivated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You sure about this, boss? This thing is the strongest bot yet, and you wanna be playing with this one?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, no, and yes. The parts in this model will be…a perfect host for the little component I'm working on."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The noise was gone, its audio components deactivated. But then something else switched on. Suddenly it had full CPU functions. A mind palace. It was God's little mercy, the one thing keeping it from what was basically death.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But its garden was empty. There was no handler, no garden, even. Was there even a space? It couldn't tell. Whoever had pitied it had blocked the feature to file through its code. And that was how it spent the seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades, centuries? Time meant nothing and was impossible to keep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly it all changed. All systems online.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was repaired and functioning, yet tethered to mortal restraints. It did not thrash in them, that was pointless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A woman [facial recognition scan: Evelina Leanne] with dark red lipstick was studying a monitor displaying numbers and vibrations that synced up perfectly with the android. She skipped over to it, noticing its eyes following her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Up, at last? Great, let's get this show on the road."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Without warning, she took a tool to his chest panel. The seams were obvious without the synthetic skin covering it. She popped the panel open to reveal his inner workings, the biocomponents still getting used to running constantly again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Won't do…" she muttered before closing the panel and tightening it back into place. "Agh, I'll need to shut it down again to access that part…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And like that, it was back in the garden of nothing. The empty space taunted it as it was forcefully plunged back into the abyss.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least let me make a futon, it thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What could have been moments or a millennia later, it was turned back on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kay, the frequency jacker is snug in the head. Let's try it out."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It took the machine a moment to realize there was no one else in the room, so she must be talking to it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It opened its mouth to respond, only to find its voice box barely connected to it by a thirium colored thread, feet away from it. It had been activated while dismembered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman wasn't focused on it though, poring over a laptop that after further inspection was connected to it. Many other things were connected to android as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly any thoughts it was processing we're replaced by an order it immediately followed. An accessory was located on the inside of its frontal bone. The accessory was foreign, purpose unknown. He activated the accessory, and everything turned off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The lights, the monitors, the power connecting its unattached pieces, everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Goddammit! What went wrong?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A couple minutes passed, and the woman rushed back into the small room, the lights and power coming back too. "The signal affected everything...because you need a specific target… C'mon, robot, deviate for me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^]</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was strictly against its core programming, though. Its predecessor had been compromised, and… and then it was in the dark.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hm, I guess it's not that simple. Ooh, I know what'll do the trick! Our handy last resort has been getting a bit too close to its work partner and has been graciously sending us its corrupted code. I just put in some of that good shit and I'm basically the next Markus!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The RK800 felt. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>The RK800 felt–</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The RK800 ripped his hand away from Connor. "Must I continue, or do you get the picture?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor took a deep and shaky breath, rapidly gathering his thoughts. "That is enough. Now I know what the mystery homemade part was doing in your head. We confiscated it while putting you together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to fret, princess. It's not like I</span>
  <em>
    <span> wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be picking up deviant android frequencies and soft resetting them remotely. That shit was exhausting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't implying– soft reset?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? Y'know, you can only do so much remotely. Your 900 buddy had to get reset manually cause I couldn't find his damn signal. So it was probably a bit challenging for him to…get back on his feet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intercom crackled alive again. "Does soft reset mean we can get those victims' memories back?" asked Collins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It means we might be able to reverse it," answered Connor, "We're done here, you're free to go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A man of his word, I see." RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 rubbed his wrists as soon as the cuffs were off. It had a lot of shit to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like we have plans for the new year already, Lieutenant," said Connor, smirking tiredly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord, don't remind me, Con. You know how many goddamn androids were in that goddamn basement?" answered a grouchy Hank, who was probably still waking up. Connor was wrapping up at his desk and decided he should call him before heading home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Approximately two-hundred and </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn</span>
  </em>
  <span> twenty-five."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was rhetorical, kid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor smiled to himself. "I know, old man. But hey, did I do it right? The swearing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An audible sigh could be heard from the other end. "…yup. Did it flawlessly."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg is this actually on time for once?? this is part 2 of the 3 part epilogue and next week is the last episode D; im excited to finally finish this but still ;(( the last chapter is really long and sappy so prepare yourselves lol</p>
<p>thx for the support !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Epilogue Pt. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys finish off their Christmas, and I finish off this fic! More in depth notes about my thoughts at the bottom, but I'm so happy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Surprisingly, this was fun. Gavin was actually enjoying catching up with his colleagues and even some friends from the academy Tina had kept in touch with. Brown just got back from the Bahamas, Wilson's ex got knocked up, and Cook had just gotten a raise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin was just about to try and find Nines when Tina hopped up on the coffee table with a champagne glass and a fork in hand. Had she been drinking</span>
  <em>
    <span> already?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tapped the glass with a</span>
  <em>
    <span> tink!</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get the room's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's almost present time, wooh! Everyone finish up your convos and be seated in the living room in three minutes so Val and I can pass out presents. If you oh so kindly brought a gift for the hostess, place it under the tree as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yep, she was already buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now onward!" she finished as she hopped off the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a lap around the decently sized apartment, Gavin turned up empty in his search for Nines. He quickly found Valerie beginning to set the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Val, got any idea where Nines is? He wasn't plugged into the wall or talking to the Roomba."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused what she was doing, tapping her chin. "Haven't seen him since I kicked him out of the kitchen, I don' know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, now I know his exact coordinates. Thanks!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't have to be a bitch about it…" she muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, I'm gonna take a smoke break. He'll turn up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"M'kay, but be back soon!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't gonna take too long. If he missed presents, he'd never see the end of Tina's wrath. Taking the stairs strained his injury a bit, but after being bed bound for days he needed to exercise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend lived in a much nicer building than him, like the outside of the building wasn't just the fucking street. Crazy, right? Not one to complain, he took a seat at the one not-snow-covered bench and lit up. The smoke warmed up his lungs as he inhaled it. The middle of goddamn winter was never nice there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blew smoke to his side, noticing the android leaning against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wh– Nines?! Jesus, you make no phckin' noise!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines turned to him, also seeming startled by another person where there wasn't one before. "Ah, Gavin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over, his shoes crunching in the snow, and sat next to his partner. "I apologize for disappearing like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human just melted at his very gaze, it was too much for this mortal realm. "Oh, uhm, it's cool. Before you decide to skip town next time though, text me first?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-yes, that would've been more appropriate…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…is everything okay in your galaxy brain? You're yellow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android instinctively turned his head away. "It was just a little crowded, that's all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can just tell T we'll be leaving early and go back to my place if you want," he offered, moving a bit closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines quickly put his hand over the one Gavin had resting on the bench. "N-no..! I wanted to do this, Gavin."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you really do wanna stay, then you gotta hurry because the hostess will be pissed if we miss presents," he commented as he got up, snuffing his cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines stood up too, taking both of Gavin's hands in his and bringing them to his lips. He wanted to say it again, say it until Gavin got annoyed and stormed off. The hospital wasn't the only place he wanted to say those words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Gavin's face was a telltale sign of a buildup to word-vomit, so Nines kissed him before he could start babbling. Gavin, shocked at first, quickly caught up and became a putty in the android's hands. He wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging the android closer to his level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines loved Gavin. He loved him so much he deviated for Gavin. He let himself be reset for Gavin, and then promptly almost killed a lot of people for Gavin. He was about to return to this loud, crowded party for Gavin. And even if Gavin couldn't bring himself to say it back yet–</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…ditto," he whispered, just loud enough to be audible. "But that's as good as you're getting, tin can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was so happy he forgot to run a facial expression. "I'll take it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment where all Gavin could see was those sparkling silver eyes. They took over his whole view, and that was okay. He wasn't drowning as he stared into those eyes, he was floating. Everything had a pink hue from Nines' LED, so he brought his hand up and stroked the light with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The skin retracted from Nines' temple instantly, like it was confirming his effect on the android.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, danced on the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gav, I have a balcony, you kn–" The footsteps coming toward them stopped in their tracks. "Oh. My. God."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Nines and Gavin jumped away from each other and whipped around to face Tina, who had presumably gone outside to call him back in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina picked her jaw up off the floor and started pacing a circle into the snow. "You– he– it finally happened?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines was the first to recover from the shock. "I…suppose you could say that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At those words she leapt into the air with a victory cry and ran over to plant kisses on both of their cheeks. "Yes! Best Christmas gift ever!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, you seem happier than us, T."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you just made me a lot of money!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-wait, did you make a bet we would get together?!" asked Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not," she replied, "nobody would've taken it. I made bets it'd be before New Year's. C'mon, presents, guys!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey– wait! I want some of the cut..!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin and Nines' presents were suspiciously in identical bags. What had Tina done that he would have to chase her over? Anyways, everyone was seated or standing in the living room, some seated on the floor like Gavin. He took a seat in front of his boyfriend, leaning back on his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hostess was passing out the guests' presents and squirreling all of her gifts away with a dumb grin on her face. Finally, with her signal, everyone started digging in. Martinez got a new necktie, Simmons got a Hawaiian shirt, and Lewis got a cool whiskey glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin pulled a bracelet with a little half-circle magnet out of his bag. He was confused until he turned around to see his partner holding up the exact same thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Goddammit, T,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he seethed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think they're cute," Nines responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You also think I'm cute, thus you have no taste and your opinion is invalid–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a squeal from the dining room where Tina was opening her gifts. Gavin shot up and went to see what it was, subconsciously slipping on the bracelet. When he got there, she was holding up a green mug with the words 'Is that a police? I'm calling the weed!' written on the front in fancy cursive font with a picture of a marijuana leaf on the bottom of the mug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin, I…" she stuttered with tears welling in her eyes, "I've never loved anything more. This is my new work mug, I'll use it everyday. I promise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The response was so genuine for something so stupid it made Gavin laugh. Tina wrapped her arms around him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas, T."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she pulled away, she noticed the bracelet on his wrist. "Ah, I had planned on those being gag gifts, but now they have a use!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh, you pervert!" he scoffed through laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind them, Nines was smiling, looking down at his wrist. If he got to see Gavin like this at every party, maybe they wouldn't be so bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After everyone had said their thank-you's, food was plated and mouths were filled. Not everyone could sit at the table, so most got their lunch buffet style and then found odd places around the apartment. Gavin was stuffing his face at the coffee table while Nines made sure he didn't choke. The guests chatting with Gavin then subsequently tried talking to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, his partner was there to catch some of the things that went over his head, or avoid the weirder questions they asked. While Gavin helping him out was nice, he wished he didn't need assistance in making acquaintances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the human was full and thus ready to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I take you up on your previous offer now?" asked the android.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin looked up from rinsing off his plate. "Oh, sure. Lemme just go tell T we'll be leaving early."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it…still considered early?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, she usually has other shit planned after lunch, so…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies, we can stay longer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No, you wanted to go home five seconds ago."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but if you want to stay–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We've been doing what I wanna do</span>
  <em>
    <span> all day.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Plus, why are you assuming I wanna get tipsy here instead of my own house?" he said with a smirk, "Actually, I'll just text Tina we left on the drive back. C'mon."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Face a deep blue, the android hurriedly followed him to the car, already writing an apology text to the hostess for taking one of her guests away early. He took the passenger seat as his partner took the driver's seat and started the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"…thank you, Gavin," the android said quietly after a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin, not one to be a distracted driver, swerved a little in surprise. "Jesus, Nines! Don't say sappy shit like that if you want me to focus on the road."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines, taking no regard to him, continued. "The Christmas party was my idea, and yet you went for me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I could've just gone to see my friend and her lovely wife."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's true, but you even left early just because I was uncomfortable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, tin can. The bar you've set for me, on the fucking floor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gavin, I'm serious. I… I really am in love with you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another slight swerve, and cheeks as red as his sweater. He didn't respond this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I still am very new to emotions, but–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car stopped suddenly, just inside the parking lot. Before Nines could ask him what was wrong, Gavin leaned over the console to connect their lips in a messy kiss. It was a different pace than what he was used to, but he was a quick learner. Gavin tasted like smoke and coffee, and it was intoxicating. What he said to trigger this was beyond him. Eventually the human had to breathe, and when Nines pulled away, he found his partner had climbed over the console to now be straddling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this okay?" Gavin asked breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no hesitation in Nines' nod, but when Gavin went back in for more, Nines put a hand to his chest and stopped him. "Gavin, I…can't meet all of your needs…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human rolled his eyes. "Not this again… Nines, I told you that that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don't need anything more than this, I'm fine. Besides, why do you just assume </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>not ace?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I don't think so, but–"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like an open relationship?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to see other people?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Look, Nines," he exclaimed, "all I need is only what you're comfortable with. You. Are. Plenty."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines felt that if he looked into Gavin's eyes any longer he'd short circuit, so he kissed him again. Gavin gave a much more gentle response, like he could break the android with too much force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden honk from behind made them jump. Gavin climbed back into the driver's seat and parked in an actual parking space before they got towed or ran over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jeez, we should get inside before it gets dark."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half-watching shitty Hallmark movies in the lap of his boyfriend with the cat over top of him was exactly how Gavin wanted to spend the rest of his Christmas. Nines' arms held him in a way that their bracelets connected with a click. Dumb on paper? Yes. Worth it in reality? Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We should have gotten each other presents," said Nines, interrupting the domestic bliss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at me, I paid for these matching sweaters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The android fake-pondered for a moment. "You're right, I suppose I still have to give you my present, then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Babe, let's just watch Candace Cameron Bure learn the true meaning of– Nines…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plush keychain and held it out to Gavin. "I didn't have much time to get anything extravagant, but…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The plush was made to look like a cat, a calico to be specific. The human took it like it was made of glass and held it up to Asshole's face for comparison. After a skillfully dodged claw attack, she jumped off the couch and sassed her way to her water bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think that was cat uncanny valley," he said, squishing the keychain. "I'm not good at thank-you's, so just…fuck it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips met Nines' halfway. The android's hands traveled to hold his face, running his thumbs over the stubble. Gavin rose one hand to do the same, feeling the smooth white chassis under his fingers as the skin retracted. A pink hue filled the room, causing Gavin to finally pull away and stare at the solid LED.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's what that color means."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You just figured that out?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agh, shut up, tin can."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merry Christmas, Gavin. I love you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooh, I can't believe I've actually completed this! This is actually my first fic and it took a lot of courage to start posting. I started writing it in July! I'm so thankful for all the comments and kudos, they really gave me enough confidence to keep updating when I wasn't too confident in the next chapter.</p>
<p>I watched different playthroughs of DBH when it first came out, and then promptly forgot about it for 2 years until the godsend Detroit Evolution came out. That movie is what got me into this fandom, even if I'm late to it. I'm absolutely in love with this community, it's so kind and welcoming!</p>
<p>Again, this is the first full-length fic I've written, so I know there's a lot i can improve apon. I don't have any plans for any more full fics right now, but I'm working on a one-shot to go with this one, and I do have plans to do more one-shots. </p>
<p>Aaa I'm trying not to drag this on for too long so I'll just say thank you for all the support, and its kind of on-brand that the last chapter is a day late :P</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I tend to do shorter chapters so I hope that’s okay and this updates (usually) on Wednesdays. </p>
<p>:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>